She's Dating A Prankster
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: A year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione was still sulking over the demise of the love of her life. Not only was she feeling depressed. She also thought that she was hallucinating for she was seeing him in what she thought a dream. He kept on saying the same thing: "Love, help me come back to you."
1. Chapter 1

**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

Summary:

A year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione was still sulking over the demise of the love of her life. Not only was she feeling depressed. She also thought that she was hallucinating for she was seeing him in what she thought a dream. He kept on saying the same thing: "Love, help me come back to you."

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, Hermione would never end up with Ron.

 **A/N:**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRED AND GEORGE!**

This is my first Fre-Mione fanfic. I hope you'll like it. If you know me, you'd guess that this is a time-travel story.

Update: every week (Sunday; GMT+8).

Almost finished simply because I know where this is going. Thanks in advance.

Some notes on Fred: according to Harry Potter Wikia, he had brown eyes, not blue. It is possible that his full name is Frederick but Rowling didn't specify his middle name.

 **CHAPTER 1- Dates and Time**

 ** _"You sheltered me from harm_**

 ** _Kept me warm, kept me warm_**

 ** _You gave my life to me_**

 ** _Set me free, set me free_**

 ** _The finest years I ever knew,_**

 ** _Were all the years I had with you_**

 ** _And I would give anything I own_**

 ** _I'd give up my life, my heart, my home_**

 ** _Just to have you back again._**

 ** _You taught me how to love_**

 ** _What it's of, what it's of_**

 ** _You never said too much,_**

 ** _But still you showed the way_**

 ** _And I knew from watching you_**

 ** _Nobody else could ever know,_**

 ** _The part of me that can't let go."_**

 ** _-"Everything I Own" by David Gates_**

On the first day of March, the sun was up already and its light was hitting one of the bedroom windows of a house in Pembroke Gardens, Kensington, London. An eighteen year-old lady with slightly bushy brown hair, freckled face and button-like nose was still sleeping in a large queen-sized bed inside the master's bedroom, completely oblivious to the vibration of a device sitting on the top of her side table called cellular phone. On the screen, it read: _Incoming Call... Harry Potter._

An orange feline jumped on the bed and snuggled to its mistress. The said animal was no ordinary cat. In fact, he was only a half-cat. He was part kneazle, a magical creature, making him more intelligent than any other pets. Crookshanks, the half-cat, half-kneazle, belonged to Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, since she was thirteen years old. Crookshanks proved to be the most brilliant pet at his mistress's school too, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He used to act like his mistress, by throwing piercing glares to Hermione's best friends and classmates, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, when they weren't doing their homework. Harry Potter, being the most observant of the two wizards, would look at him with guilt. Crookshanks could also be very sweet like his mistress, especially to Ginny Weasley who was her best female friend. Whenever he would roam around the castle and catch the Weasley twins, Hogwarts' greatest pranksters, he would make noises. The shorter of the two, George Weasley would either ignore him or shoo him away, while the taller and Hermione's love interest, Fred Weasley, would try to pet him. Sometimes it would work, sometimes it wouldn't.

Crookshanks sat up beside Hermione and looked around the silent room. There were a few portraits hanging on the wall. The biggest was the portrait of Hermione and Fred, taken during one Weasley brother's wedding. In the same picture, she was already wearing a silver band with a sapphire stone. The other portraits were still of Hermione and Fred but taken when they were younger and both wearing Hogwarts uniforms.

Crookshanks looked at the photos sadly and snuggled even closer to his mistress, hoping that she would feel less lonely when she wakes up.

.

Hermione petted Crookshanks. "Eat well, Crooks," she told the feline gently as she filled the bowl with cat food. Then, she went back to the kitchen table to have her own breakfast-lunch. She spotted something of the table which made her grimace.

 _Who put this on the table?_ she yelled inwardly. _And where did it come from? I don't have something like this in my house!_

She quickly and angrily crumpled the calendar, ready to put it in the trash bin near the sink when a voice stopped her.

"Aren't you going to read the note?"

Hermione spun around to find her best friend, Harry Potter, leaning on the doorway on the opposite side of the sink.

She shot him an angry glare and threw the crumpled calendar in the bin. "How did you get in?" she asked, looking for something in the fridge to heat in the microwave. "You're not a Weasley," she added matter-of-factly. In 'her house' only the members of Weasley family could directly Apparate inside, but they would still Apparate outside, not wanting to invade her privacy.

"And will never be, because Ginny's gonna take my surname when we get married," Harry replied with the perfect imitation of Hermione's know-it-all tone.

"And I will never get married," she snapped and looked away. "How did you get in? What do you want?"

"Ron Apparated me," he said quietly. "I want to see you. You didn't answer my calls."

"I was sleeping. Just say what you wanted to say."

Harry sighed, she heard. "Hermione, what're you doing?"

"Eating my breakfast," she replied nonchalantly. "After this, I'm going to start my new article."

"I mean, what _are you doing_ with your life?" snapped Harry who just stood beside her. She looked down to her food and continued munching. "You're far from the person I knew. You don't want to go out anymore. You work at home, writing, avoiding everyone like you have a contagious disease. You don't like calendars anymore, except for the one on your cellular phone..."

'"Cause calendars would only remind me of how long he's gone. And you know perfectly well why I have a cellular phone," she replied quietly without looking up to Harry.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione..."

She looked up to him, wearing a brave face. "Harry, don't. Just say what you _need_ to say. I want to start working on my new article."

Harry took his hand back. "They're requesting for your presence at the Burrow tonight. It's Ron's birthday."

She fixed her stare on her sandwich and bit her lip with guilt. Then, she but on her brave look to meet Harry's emerald eyes. "I'll... I mean, let me see. If I'm not busy, then I would probably go. I really need to work."

"You're always working, 'Mione. Always writing. Take a break. I'm sure your editor won't mind if you-"

"Harry," she cut him off. "Writing keeps me busy."

"But there's life outside," he insisted. "Ron, Ginny and I miss you so much. Even Mrs. Weasley is thinking about you."

"I know. But I can't meet her just yet. She's already reminded of _him_ whenever she sees George. I don't need to add salt to the injury. If she would see me, she would see _him_ in me again," she explained softly. "Just go. Have fun tonight. I'm not yet ready to be _there._ "

Merlin, she couldn't even say 'the Burrow'.

"All right," replied Harry who gave her a brief hug. "But I hope to see you on the first of April, Hermione. Everybody's expecting you to show up on that day."

She looked up and gave him a quick nod. "Of course, I'll be there. See you, Harry."

She looked down again and heard the sound, signaling Harry's departure. Then, she was alone again with Crookshanks, in a three-bedroom house in the middle of Muggle London. A house which she didn't own but rather left to her by him. Fred Weasley, the love of her life, her first true friend and the only person who ever touched her heart since she was seven years old.

She sighed, finished her food and went to her study to work on an article for _Potions Daily._ After hours of working, she decided to take a nap, but instead of getting up to go to her bedroom, she picked up the picture frame on her desk and smiled as picture-Fred winked to her.

"I miss you so much," she whispered. She hugged the picture frame close to her chest, until she fell asleep.

 _Hermione found herself alone in a familiar ice cream parlour. It still looked the same - the counter, tables and chairs and the glass walls. She occupied the table on the corner, beside the glass wall near the counter and looked outside. She saw the busy Muggles in the streets with their shopping bags, wearing summer clothes. She heard the chimes and her head automatically turned to the door. A familiar male figure walked towards her, not breaking their eye contact. Hermione smiled sadly for she knew that it was just a dream - being here with him._

 _Fred still looked like the last time she saw him: 5'9" in height with ruffled red hair, fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, slightly round face, big nose and though he's still far, she knew that he had a tiny scar above his right eyebrow. He was wearing his favourite dragon skin jacket despite the weather._

 _Finally, he reached her. Still sitting, she looked up to him. He looked down lovingly and tucked a curl behind her ear. Then, his hand caressed her face. "Hi love," he greeted in his usual mischievous smile._

 _Hermione beamed and her heart leapt with joy. "Hello," she replied. "Now I'm sure this is a dream."_

 _Fred shook his head and continued to caress her cheek. He ran his other hand to her now smooth curly hair. "Wake up, Hermione." This time, he sounded serious._

 _She closed her eyes and then opened them again._

The scene changed. She was in her study, sitting on the chair. It was already dark outside. The whole room was dark, too. She sat up straight.

"Love, help me, come back to you," she heard from the corner of the room.

Hermione stood up, grabbed her wand and looked around. "Fred?" she called into the darkness.

Nothing but silence. She sat down again and rested her hands on her head. "Just a dream," she murmured.

Half an hour later, she stood in front of her vanity mirror, crying silently. She stared at her own reflection, but all she could see was Fred. She remembered their last time in the house together. She stood in front of the mirror and Fred came up behind her, placed his hands around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access while her one hand cupped his cheek. Her other hand was on top of his. Soon, Fred turned her around so that he could kiss her properly. They kissed each other passionately. Hungrily. Her hands came up to the back of his head and toyed with his ginger locks. Fred's hands roamed under her t-shirt and smoothed her bare stomach. She felt his member poking her bellybutton and she couldn't resist anymore. She lifted herself and wrapped her legs to his waist. Fred took it as a good sign so he walked them to the bed and showed how much they love each other.

Hermione cried even more. She still couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. She didn't know where to start and what to do with her life. The only wizard she loved and stole her heart at a very young age left and will never come back.

.

"Miss Granger! This is a surprise!"

Hermione gave the shop owner a timid smile. She went to him at the counter. "Oh please, Mr. Roberts. It's Hermione," she told the old man gently.

"It's been a while!" he told her.

She just smiled and looked around the room. "Very few people. Spring is just about to start," quipped Mr. Roberts when she saw that the parlour was almost empty.

"What's the flavour of the day?" she asked.

The shop owner only smiled and looked behind him. Hermione saw the board and what was written on it: _Honey Rosemary._

She gave Mr. Roberts a sad smile. "We have other flavours today," he said carefully.

"One scoop of honey rosemary and one scoop of chocolate hazelnut, please."

The old man nodded. When she reached for her purse, he waved his hand. "Just take your seat and I'll give you your ice cream. Consider it as a 'welcome back' treat."

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts," she replied sheepishly. "It's been eleven months."

"Indeed," he said gently with a nod. "Take your seat, then."

Hermione walked to her favorite spot: the table in the corner beside the glass window and near the counter. After a minute, Mr. Roberts served her ice cream and she started eating.

"Do you mind if I play some songs?" he asked from the counter.

Hermione shook her head politely. "Go ahead, please. I don't mind." She continued eating while looking outside the parlour. Then, the music began and Hermione felt the pain in her chest.

 _*"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

 _When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away._

 _An enchanted moment, and it sees me through,_

 _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you._

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are_

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

 _That we got this far.*_

Hermione wiped her tears and quickly finished her dessert. She stood up and politely said goodbye to Mr. Roberts. She rushed in the streets and found a place where she could Apparate. She pictured the place where she wanted to go and disappeared with a faint _pop._

She opened her eyes and looked around. The place where the Shrieking Shack once stood now looked like a cemetery because of the tombstones. There were four. She Conjured flowers and went to the fourth tombstone.

She inhaled deeply and placed the flowers there.

 _In memory of_

 _Frederick Weasley_

 _Born: April 1, 1978_

 _Died: May 1, 1998_

 _In life, he made people laugh with his antics._

 _In the end, he faced his death laughing._

 _Mischief Managed._

The last part was George's idea. He knew his twin brother too much. Despite the protests of their parents and brothers, he still insisted of writing the words on the tombstone. He even joked that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs wouldn't mind. Ginny, Harry and Hermione agreed with him. That was something that Fred would surely appreciate.

Hermione sat on the ground and ran her hand on Fred's name. "I miss you," she whispered. "Why did you leave me?"

For the next half an hour, Hermione just sat there, crying silently, reminiscing her memories with Fred - how they met when she was seven years old at the ice cream parlour, and how they met there yearly until they saw each other at King's Cross.

Her happiness, knowing that she would be going to a magical school doubled because she knew that Fred was there, too. Their friendship continued, until it blossomed to something _more._

"You're not coming back, are you?" she asked him.

She smiled. "No, you're not. Maybe I was just hallucinating when I thought I heard your voice."

After saying a silent goodbye to him, she went to the other tombstones to pay respect to Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

They all died during the battle. And while the battle was going on, the Aurors assumed, the bodies of Fred, Remus and Tonks were moved to Shrieking Shack with Professor Snape and set it to fire.

Must be the Death Eaters, they all assumed because these four people all cared for Harry Potter. They all died fighting with Harry.

"If only I could do something," she muttered. But she could never change what happened. Fred would always tell her before: _"It is what it is."_

.

The nights were cold, literally and figuratively. She laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She remembered the first time Fred brought her in the house. Everything was taken care of. The furniture colours didn't match, but Fred put a lot of effort arranging the house, so she didn't change them. She only added the things she liked. After two years, the colours and furniture were still the same. She has been living there since May the third, two days after the final battle. She seldom left the house. She got a job which would allow her to stay at home: writer for potions journal called _Potions Daily._ She felt like she didn't need a high paying job. She already have a house and she was alone.

She thought of her parents, still living in Australia as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Someday, when she's ready, she would restore their memories; when Fred's demise would no longer hurt her so much.

She felt a familiar hand on her cheek. Its touch was so gentle; so familiar.

She didn't dare open her eyes for she knew it was a dream. "Fred," she whispered against her pillow.

"Love."

 _It's his voice again,_ she thought. _So vivid. So true._

"Fred, come back to me," she begged, eyes still closed.

"Then help me. Help me come back to you."

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Darkness and silence greeted her. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. "I'm losing my mind!"

She fiddled the ring on her finger. She hadn't removed it since Fred placed it there. If he had survived the war, they would've been living together and probably planning their wedding and her parents were around. Maybe she would join Harry and Ron in the Auror Training Program and spend Friday nights in Diagon Alley with Ginny and her favourite twins in the world.

"Oh, Fred!" she cried silently. "You took my heart with you."

.

 _Just open the door and get in!_ She cursed herself inwardly for her cowardice. Her feet have been glued on the ground outside the joke shop for twenty minutes now. She couldn't bring herself to face the love of her life's twin brother. It's been ten months since she _showed herself_ to the Weasleys. On her birthday, they all visited her with Harry. It was an awkward celebration because she stayed most of the time in her room. That was her last encounter with George.

Her debate with herself ended when George looked up from the cash register and stared outside the shop. His eyes widened when he spotted her through the glass. Hermione bit her lip and stopped herself from crying. She moved and walked to the shop.

When she entered, George was still behind the cash register, unsure of what to do. She took a few steps forward and George moved to meet her halfway. They stared to each other's eyes and when they reached each other, he pulled her to a tight hug.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. She cried against his chest, making his magenta robes wet. George ran his hand on her curls and the other was on her waist.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until she pulled away to wipe her tears. She leaned back to take a good look of him. Unlike Harry and the others, Hermione could instantly tell Fred and George apart even from afar. George was an inch shorter than Fred. Meaning, he was 5'8" in height. George also had square-shaped face while Fred's was slightly round. Fred also had a scar above his eyebrow and George didn't have. And just around two years ago, George lost an ear.

Now, he was wearing a band on his head to cover the spot where his left ear should be.

"Hey," he greeted softly. "It's been a while."

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I didn't show up last Christmas and New Year," she replied.

George just smiled and squeezed her hand. "How have you been?"

"Oh, George, I'm going insane!" she said desperately.

"Why?" he asked. Worry was all over his face.

"I think I'm hallucinating. I thought I heard him, felt his touch. But when I opened my eyes, he wasn't there," she said sadly.

"Maybe, you need to go out often," he suggested. "It's not really good to stay at home alone all the time."

She shrugged. "Maybe." She walked to the nearest shelf while George waved his wand to the door. She turned around and saw that he showed the 'Closed' sign. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"I just thought, maybe you're not yet ready to face other people. Harry and Ron might walk-in, too."

She forced a smile. "Do they come often?" she asked.

"Almost everyday," he replied, leaning on the counter, facing her. "They always check on me, ask me to join them for lunch. Sometimes, Percy and Dad would come, too. Mum obliged me to move back to the Burrow."

"Did you move back?" she asked.

"Not really. I only agreed to sleep there on weekends. I still stay here on weekdays. You're lucky, she's not your _real_ mother. Otherwise, she'd ask you to go back to the Burrow, too." She chuckled. "She's worried about you," he added.

"I know," she replied, inspecting a bottle of perfume. "But I don't want to add to her burden."

"It's not like that, Hermione," said George who came to her side and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Anyway," she suddenly said. "I just uh... needed to show up at the office this morning. I was on my way home when I decided to drop by. I should get going."

George gave her a pleading look. "Care to join me for lunch?"

She shook her head. She wasn't ready yet. "Maybe next time."

George's face fell.

"I'm sorry, George," she said with guilt.

He nodded. "I understand. Go ahead. I'll wait for Ron and Harry."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving. She could still feel George's eyes on her as she went to the backroom to Apparate home.

.

She could feel it again. His touch on her face, his lips on her forehead, his breath. She could smell his scent: the Muggle cologne she used to give him before. She chuckled inwardly. Even in her dreams, he was wearing the same scent.

"Hermione, love."

She froze. _It's the same voice, over and over again,_ she thought.

"Hermione, open your eyes," the voice said gently.

"No. I don't want this dream to end," she replied sleepily.

"Love, this isn't a dream," said ' _Fred'_ again. "Come on, open your eyes, please?"

She sadly smiled and opened her eyes, ready to be greeted by the darkness and silence. But she saw a pair of familiar chocolate brown orbs, flaming red hair and sweetest smile she had ever seen. Hermione's heart melted. Her knees weakened. She wanted to sob and touch and kiss him. But then, something hit her.

 _Shit! This is getting worse. I'm fantasizing George Weasley,_ she thought.

"George? Did you have your ear back," she whispered, glancing at his supposed to be missing ear.

"Love, it's Fred," he replied. He held Hermione's hand and kissed the ring.

"You look real," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I am real," he whispered.

"Why don't you come back to me?"

"You've got to help me. Help me come back to you," he said. Again.

"How?" she asked, confused.

He gave a sad smile. "I kept the Time-Turner that you used in your third year. In my Gringotts vault."

She frowned. "But it would only allow me to stay in the past for five hours," she replied promptly, brushing off the thought that she might still be dreaming.

"Increase the Time Reversal Spell," he replied.

"How many turns after?"

"Eleven. Do it on the first of April. You have two weeks to plan." His hold on her tightened. "Think of the Final Battle, love. Remember what _really_ happened. I'll come back after two weeks, before you leave."

"Please Fred, don't leave me," she begged. "Stay with me."

He kissed her forehead. "I shouldn't stay here," he replied. "I might change everything. You know the rules, love. I promise, everything will be all right. Just do what I'm asking you to do."

Hermione nodded. Hope and joy occupied her heart for the first time in eleven months. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know. And I love you most." He lips were now millimetres away from hers. She couldn't wait anymore. She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him to her, until their lips met. Hermione and Fred wasted no time. They kissed each other fervently. Their teeth grazed, tongues played and lips battled against each other. Hermione was eager to prove how much she missed the only wizard she ever loved. But then, she remembered that she had to to something to save him and make him stay in her life. She's got a job to do.

Slowly, they broke the kiss. "I'm going to go back in time and save you," she told him intently.

Fred smiled sincerely. "Thank you, love."

They stared at each other's eyes for a few moments. "I should go," he whispered sadly.

Hermione knew that he didn't want, but he had to. So, she nodded. "See you."

"See you. I love you."

He learned back and stood up. Hermione watched him disappear into the darkness.

Hermione wasted no time. She got up and dressed for the day. She had work to do.

.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Aurors In Training," Hermione said a little too fast to the person at the reception area of the Auror Office.

After she got up from bed this morning, she immediately dressed up and Apparated to the Ministry to find Harry and Ron. She wanted to start her work as soon as possible. For the first time since seeing Fred before the Final Battle, Hermione felt a different kind of excitement again. Knowing that she would be with him again when she succeeded the time-travel task he gave her, she couldn't contain her excitement and happiness. If everything turned all right, Fred would be with his family again... and with her. She could leave him for a moment with his family while she restore her parents' memories.

But first things first, she decided. She would be needing Harry and Ron's memories of the Final Battle. They both saw what happened. Ron moved Fred's body with Percy's help.

The receptionist stayed looking down at the parchment she was holding. "Sorry, they can't entertain visitors right now. Their training session had just started.

Hermione's face fell. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was only half past eight in the morning. "What time will they finish?" she asked.

"At twelve," the receptionist said sharply without looking up.

"Can I speak with the head Auror, then?" she asked. "I really need to see Misters Potter and Weasley," she said politely.

The receptionist scowled. "Honestly! If you're just a fan who wants to see our heroes -" She trailed off when she finally looked up. "Blimey! You're Hermione Granger!"

"Yes, I am," she said formally. "Not a fan who's dying to see the two of them. Please, I don't want to waste time. I just need to speak with them about something."

The receptionist quickly stood up and gave her a nervous look. "Of course... I will tell the Head Auror regarding your concern. Please wait for a moment."

"I'm willing to wait," she told her kindly. She sat on one of the chairs in the lobby. She smoothed her hair again and her robes while waiting, thinking of what she would tell Harry and Ron. After ten good minutes, the receptionist returned with Harry and Ron following closely behind her.

"Hermione!" they said together, both looking at her with shocked expressions.

She stood on her feet and smiled. "Harry! Ron!" She happily ran towards them and gave them a hug. She chuckled when they froze and didn't even returned her hug. She pulled away. "After so many months, I don't get a hug from each of you? I'm hurt," she teased.

Harry and Ron turned to each other, perhaps still not believing that she was there, laughing. "Oh, Ron. Did you get taller or was it your boots? And Harry, your hair is messier than ever! You also need to eat more. Remember, no more Voldemort and you are not living with the Dursleys. Molly won't be happy to see you so thin."

The two of them gave her forced smiles. "Hermione, what's going on?" asked Harry in confusion.

Ron elbowed Harry. "Don't mind him, 'Mione. He hasn't been eating well. It's good to see you!" He lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

She laughed, until she was on her feet again. "That's so sweet of you, Ron."

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Ron as he placed his long arm around her shoulders.

"Well, there's something I want to tell you somewhere else. Can we go to Muggle London after your training?" she asked.

"Of course!" They spoke together.

"But Dawlish said that we can get the rest of the day off. Because you're here and we haven't seen you in ages," said Harry.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, really. After all, Harry and I were the best in our class, so no worries," said Ron with pride.

Harry snorted. "We're only the best at duels. But Neville is the best in our class."

"Neville?" Hermione's eyes widened. "He's here? Wow! I always thought he wanted to be a Herbology Professor."

"Yes, but he wanted to work as an Auror for his parents," replied Harry. "And he's improved a lot. He even beat the Ravenclaws in our year."

"What? Who else are in your training program?"

"A lot. Almost the entire D.A. members in our year. Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Padma and Parvati, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville, Seamus and Dean and Lav."

She chuckled. "So, even after Hogwarts, there's still Lav-Lav and Won-Won, huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Honestly, it's making me sick."

Hermione giggled. It felt so nice being with her friends again. "Yeah, because you look awesome when you're snogging my sister," said Ron grimly.

"But you I didn't hear the same complain when it came to Hermione and Fred," reasoned Harry and soon, he realized what he had said because his ears turned pink.

Ron glared at him but spoke casually. "Fred was older and wasn't someone I had to watch over. It was George's job to react."

Hermione laughed, to their surprise. "Well, George looked uncomfortable every time Fred and I would snog at their flat or at the Burrow, but that's just because he didn't have a partner to get busy with. He would always tell us to get a room. So, Fred finally followed his advice. But he didn't get us a room. He got us a house! He was always full of surprises, that brother of yours..." She smiled brightly, then she noticed the two wizards' dumbfounded looks. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. Just can't believe that you didn't walk away upon mentioning Fred's name," said Ron.

"And you look... er, happy," said Harry.

She smiled affectionately. "Were you expecting me to hex you? It's all right to speak about Fred. It's about time. Well, I still wish that he's here with us, but... Like what he would always say, it is what it is. And speaking of Fred, I want to do something before his birthday. I want to write a book about him. Don't you think it'll be okay for Molly and George?"

"Mum will probably cry hard, but she will be glad that it's from you, not from anyone else. You knew Fred before he could even attend Hogwarts," said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron. That's why I need your help. Both of you."

"Well, let's go to Muggle London and start talking about your project," said Harry.

The Golden Trio were spotted once more. Not mourning and crying, but laughing and happily talking. They walked together, side by side. Hermione was sandwiched between the two boys and each of them had their arm around her shoulders.

.

"Hermione, you want us to give you the memories of how he -" Harry trailed off.

"Yes, Harry. I want to see what really happened to him," she said gently.

"But, Hermione, are you sure it's going to help you?" asked Ron, concerned.

"Well, at first it would be painful, but I have to do this. I want to. After all, the next step I have to go over to be able to move on is acceptance. I have to accept it," she lied smoothly.

"Well, then. If you're so sure," said Harry, accepting defeat. "Yeah, we'll give you the memories. In one condition."

She frowned. "What is it?"

"Allow one of us to be there with you when you watch it."

Hermione chuckled. "Afraid that I might faint and go crazy again? Fine, then. You two can stay in our house. I'm sure Fred won't mind, wherever he is. If only Ginny's not in Hogwarts, I would ask for her."

"It's gonna be like inside the tent again," Harry laughed.

"But please, when I start working on my book - I mean, writing, please don't bother me."

"We won't," Ron promised.

"What do we tell your mum, Ron?" asked Harry.

Hermione's eyebrows rose and she gave Harry a confused look.

"Harry and I live at Grimmauld Place on weekdays, but we stay at the Burrow on weekends because of Mum," explained Ron.

"Oh. I remember George told me that he also stays at your parents' house on weekends," she casually said.

"You've met with George?" asked Harry, surprised.

She shrugged. "I visited him the other week."

Harry looked like he was about to complain, but she saw Ron elbowed him. "So, care to move in tonight?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Sure," they said together.

.

Living with Harry and Ron wasn't hard. They gave her the privacy she needed. Indeed, she cried a lot when she viewed their memories of Fred's 'death' in the Pensieve, but she wasn't as miserable as before, knowing that she would be able to go back in time to save him.

She was pondering if she would tell George about Fred, but her fiancé appeared again one night and told her that she should not tell anyone. They shared another passionate kiss in their bedroom before he left. Hermione's hope grew even more. She became more dedicated in her work. No, not with writing for potions journal, but with saving Fred.

She retrieved the Time-Turner in his vault - now hers. She researched on Time Reversal Spell before doing anything. She would work during the day, when Harry and Ron weren't at home. By nighttime, she would spend the time with them, talking happily and watching TV. Her two best friends seemed pleased with her actions. She looked normal again because she started nagging and tutoring them. It was like Hogwarts all over again.

She went on with her research. She went back to the little memorial park where the Shrieking Shack once stood, to find more answers. She couldn't understand well what exactly Fred wanted her to do. How would she save him from the Death Eaters? She hadn't any clue.

But she, Hermione Jean Granger, would do everything to help the love of her life. Her world crushed when she thought that Fred died. Their relationship was not like any ordinary high school romance. They were best friends. The moment they met over a decade ago, he already became an important part in Hermione's life. Before she met Harry and Ron and they became the famous Golden Trio, Fred Weasley was already Hermione's friend. Eventually, over the years, they became best of friends and lovers.

 _No matter how hard, I will still do it. I will save you, Fred,_ she promised.

.

*"Can You Feel the Love Tonight", Performed by: Elton John. Also, theme song of the Disney animated film: LION KING.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I'm posting now because I've got requests. Thanks for appreciating FreMione! For those who say that FreMione stories are stupid, well, you don't understand Fanfiction. Just grab your HP books and stick with it. Fanfiction is not for you.

 **CHAPTER 2- Books And Ice Cream**

 _ **"Remember the first day that I saw your face?  
Remember the first day that you smiled at me?  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about.  
Remember the first day that you called my house?  
Remember the first day when you took me out?  
We had butterflies, although we tried to hide it  
And we both had a beautiful night.**_

 _ **The way we held each others hand  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one."**_

 _ **-"Brown Eyes"; Performed by Destiny's Child**_

 _July, 1987_

Seven year-old Hermione Granger sat at one of the tables inside the ice cream parlour just a few blocks away from her parents' dental clinic. She was crying silently while eating her honey rosemary ice cream. One of the kids in her neighbourhood, Melanie Davidson, came to the same ice cream parlour and saw her. She teased her for having a bird's nest on her head and two large front teeth. She called her a beaver. Melanie Davidson only stopped when Mr. Roberts, the shop owner reprimanded her.

Hermione's parents were still at work and she decided to go to the ice cream parlour and eat while reading her new book. That was how her bully neighbour found her. Mrs. Roberts, the wife of the owner saw and comforted her and soon gave her an extra scoop of her favourite flavour.

"Ice cream's supposed to make your mood happy, my dad said."

Hermione wiped her tears with the back of her hand, but a checkered green handkerchief was offered to her by an unknown person. She took it and wiped her face with it. Then, she looked up to face the stranger who occupied the seat across from her at _her_ table.

She saw a boy with flaming red hair, slightly round face, brown eyes, slightly big nose and fair skin. He looked a year older than her and was wearing a faded gray round-neck shirt. She had never seen someone with such red hair in person. Those red-haired people she saw were only on TV. And his eyes, Hermione noticed, were darker than hers. While Hermione's were honey coloured, this boy's were chocolate brown.

"Hello," greeted the boy with a smile.

She smiled timidly. "Hi. Thanks for the hanky. I'll just wash it."

"Keep it," he said politely and offered his hand. "I'm Fred. Fred Weasley."

Hermione, still shy, took the offered hand. "Hermione Granger."

She had never met someone as friendly as this person sitting in front of her. Kids in her neighbourhood and school would tease her by calling her 'mousey' or 'beaver' but no one cared for her. No one offered her a handkerchief whenever she cried.

The boy chuckled. "Your name sounds different... And your surname sounds like danger," he bantered.

Instead of being offended, Hermione chuckled as well. Suddenly, she felt comfortable with Fred; something she only felt with her parents.

 _He is a stranger, but he seems kind to me,_ she thought.

"I was named after one of Shakespeare's characters," she told him.

The boy frowned. "Shakespeare?"

"Yes, the greatest writer," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah. My eldest brother, Bill, told me and George about that writer. He said they had to perform one of his plays. I think that was Mac... MacLiz?"

She chuckled again. "Macbeth."

"Yeah, that's it. I remember, Dad took me and George for the first time here in Mugg - I mean, London to look for that book."

"Where do you live?" she asked curiously.

"Devon," he replied, paying attention to his cup of ice cream for the first time. It melted already.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, looking at his cup.

"Nah, it's fine. Not your fault," he replied with a smile and removed the spoon. He lifted the cup and drank the melted ice cream.

When he finished it, Hermione giggled. He had chocolate cream around his mouth, so she offered her own pink handkerchief.

Fred's ears turned pink and accepted the hanky timidly. He silently cleaned his face. "Thanks. I'll just wash it."

"Keep it." She repeated his words.

"Thanks," he replied with a nod. "Where are your parents?" he asked after looking around the shop.

"At their dental clinic, just a few blocks away from here."

"Are they healers?" he asked with curiosity.

"No, silly. _Dentists_." She laughed at the thought of her parents, being called 'Healer Granger'.

He frowned and gave her a questioning look. "Doctors for teeth," she added.

"Oh," was all he said.

"How about you? Where are your parents?"

"Mum's at home with the rest of my siblings. Dad's supposed to give me a tour around Mugg - I mean, London and look for another book for Bill but he received an owl, I mean a call from work to investigate on a certain house, so he had to go. He told me to wait here," he explained.

"Where does he work?" she asked.

"Er..." The boy looked hesitant.

"Oh, it's all right," she replied with an apologetic look. _Probably a detective or policeman,_ she thought.

"What was the book you're getting your brother?"

"Any book about the life of the Queen," he replied casually. "Bill needs it at school."

Hermione reached for her book bag. She had several book selections there: history, biographies, children's stories, novels and even comic books. She always brought her books whenever she would come with her parents at work. She would spend a lot of time inside the ice cream parlour and read. Mr. Roberts didn't mind.

She finally found what she was looking for, the book entitled _The Crown_ with the photo of the Queen on the cover. She handed it to Fred. "Here. Give this to your brother."

Fred's eyes widened like saucers and ears turned pink again. "Uh. It's all right. That's too much, Hermione."

She pushed the book to him. "Take it. I've read it a couple of times already."

"But your parents might get mad," he reasoned.

"They would get mad if some bully kid took the book from me and ripped it. But they'd be happy if I tell them that I gave it to a nice person whose brother needs it."

Fred looked at her timidly but smiled. "Thank you. Now, I have two souvenirs from you."

She grinned. "Do you come here often?"

He shook his head. "No. But I can ask Dad to take me here again next week. I can stay here while he works."

"That'd be great!"

Hermione and Fred continued talking for the next hour. She told him everything she knew about London. While speaking with Fred, she also caught Mr. and Mrs. Roberts looking at them with smiles on their faces. Hermione understood why. It was the first time she ever had a friend.

.

Hermione excitedly entered the ice cream parlour, followed closely by her parents. This was the day she would see Fred again! Since she returned to her parents' dental clinic the day she met him, she couldn't stop talking and thinking about him. Her parents were glad that she finally found a friend, but a bit worried since it was a first time. Hermione thought that the only way she could only assure her parents that Fred was really a nice boy was for them to meet him.

Hermione went to her usual spot and found out that it was occupied by three red-heads already. She spotted Fred, but when their eyes met, he didn't smile back. He frowned slightly. Then, the boy who was sitting across from him stood up and walked towards her.

"Hermione!"

She turned to the boy. "Fred?" she frowned and then looked to the other 'Fred' sitting at the table.

Fred followed her gaze. "That's George, my twin brother," he said laughing.

"You have a twin? I didn't know," she asked sheepishly.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, but I did mention his name, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Then, she turned to her parents standing behind her. "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Fred Weasley. Fred, they're my parents."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger! It's very nice to meet you," said Fred politely.

Hermione's parents, Rose and Hugh Granger, looked down at the boy kindly and shook his hand.

"My dad's here, too! I'll introduce you!" He gently held her wrist and led her to the table. Fred introduced Mr. Arthur Weasley, his father. He wore eyeglasses and was already bald, but Hermione could see with the few hair he had that he was also a redhead. He was a kind-looking man. He looked excited and inquisitive when he met her and her parents. He also thanked them for the book she gave for his other son, Bill.

Then, she met George, Fred's twin. They were identical from hair up to the last freckle. But when Hermione looked closely, George had square-shaped face and a bit shorter than Fred. He also didn't have Fred's scar above his eyebrow.

Soon, after the pleasantries, the three children were left by the adults who needed to work. Hermione sat beside Fred and George positioned across from his twin.

"Hey, I have something for you," Fred said, pulling a box from his rucksack. "Homemade mince pies, made by Mum. They're for you and your family. She was so thankful for the book."

Hermione's face brightened with the joy she felt. "Really? Your mum's so nice!"

"She thinks you're nice, too," said George with a mischievous smile in his lips. "Fred won't stop talking about you."

Fred's ears turned pink. "Keep your mouth shut," he told his twin before turning to her. "Don't mind him, Hermione. What do you want to do today? Aside from eating ice cream?"

"How about going to the park? It's just a few blocks away from here," she said with excitement.

"Sure. But first, let's order ice cream!" said Fred. "What flavour do you recommend?"

"Honey rosemary is my all-time favourite, but the flavour of the day is chocolate almond," she said, looking at the counter.

"Well, we can have-" the twins said together, causing Hermione to almost jump in her seat.

"One scoop of honey rosemary," said Fred who smirked at her reaction.

"And another scoop of chocolate almond," finished George who winked at them.

Hermione laughed, looking amused with the twins. "Do you always speak together and finish each other's sentences?"

"We do," they said again.

"Like all the time," said Fred with twinkle in his eyes.

"But only Fred would speak a lot about you," quipped George with a mischievous smile. Then, he muttered 'ow' and reached for his foot under the table. Hermione guessed that Fred kicked his twin. Hermione told Mr. Roberts their order and soon, three cups of ice cream were served.

"So, can you tell me about your other siblings? I've only heard of Bill and George," she told Fred while eating.

"We're seven children. George and I have three older brothers and two younger siblings," Fred began.

"Bill's the eldest. He'll be in sixth year, high school, in September," said George.

"Then, there's Charlie, going fifth year. Mum and Dad were so happy because he was also made prefect like Bill," Fred said.

"Next is Percy. He'll be starting school this year," said George.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean, _he'll be starting_ this year?"

"Er, we're home-schooled until ten. We go to school for the first time at eleven years old," replied Fred.

"That's the rule at Mum and Dad's former school," supplied George.

"That's also where our brothers go."

"And who are your younger siblings?" she asked with interest. She was an only child, that was why.

"Ron. He's seven," replied Fred. "Just like you."

"And Ginny's six," supplied George.

"Only one girl? Wow!" she exclaimed.

"The first Weasley girl after many generations," said Fred.

"Everyone loves her. She's everyone's apple of the eye," said George.

"I bet she's a sweet girl," she said.

"She is," they said together.

"She would even cry whenever our brothers would leave for the boarding school," Fred told her.

"Which school do your brothers go to, by the way?" she asked casually.

"Uh, they go to a boarding school-"

"Called 'Hogwarts'."

"In Scotland."

"It's an exclusive school," finished George.

"Haven't heard of it," she said with a frown. She liked reading a lot and never heard or came across of a school named 'Hogwarts'.

"Like what George said, it's an exclusive school. The tests were performed very early and when you reach eleven years old, you'd get a letter of acceptance," explained Fred.

She nodded quietly. "Did you take the tests, too?"

"Yeah, we did. We passed and we're just waiting for our letters," said George eagerly.

Hermione felt a bit sad. She felt silly, because it was only the second time she had been with him, but she was expecting that they'd be true friends in the long run. But if he would be going to this school in Scotland, she might never see him again after this summer. She brushed her thoughts away when Fred asked her if she could bring them to the park. For a while, she forgot about her worries.

After eating ice cream, they went to the park and played together on the swing and slides. Fred pushed her gently on the swing and George was on the swing beside her, laughing happily. They also played hide-and-seek. Hermione pouted when she was the it because she couldn't find the twins. They were sneaky and hard to find.

After an hour of playing, they ate the pies Mrs. Weasley made for her. She left some for her parents and then they bought refreshments. At four o'clock, they returned to the parlour to meet Mr. Weasley. When the redheads left, Hermione returned to her parents' dental clinic.

.

Hermione was reading one of her favourite books again when she heard the chimes. She automatically looked up, expecting a group of redheads, but there was only one who entered.

"Hey, Fred!" she greeted enthusiastically when he walked towards her. His hair was ruffled because of the summer wind. He was wearing black trousers and orange shirt that matched his hair. "Where's George?" she asked.

Fred placed a hand on his chest. "You wound me, Hermione. I thought I'm the _handsomest,"_ he said in a faked hurt tone.

Hermione giggled as Fred sat down across from her. "You're identical twins. How can you expect me to say who's more handsome?" she said. "So, no George today?"

Fred smirked. "No George today. He wanted to stay at home and play with our brothers," he repeated her words with a nod. "Just Fred and Hermione."

Hermione felt her heart beat became faster and he cheeks flushed but ignored the feeling. She knew that kind of feeling. She was having a crush on Fred Weasley!

"What're you reading?" he asked, looking at the open book on the table.

"Your brother's adventure," she joked.

Fred frowned. "My brother?"

Hermione held the book to show him the cover. " _Charlie And the Chocolate Factory_?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard of this story? It's popular," she said matter-of-factly.

Fred blushed and Hermione suddenly wanted to pinch herself for embarrassing him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, you mentioned that you were home-schooled," she said sheepishly.

He offered her a small smile. "That's fine. So, what is it about? Can I read it when you're finished?"

"You can take it. I was just re-reading it; to kill time," she replied and pushed the book to his direction. "Show it to your brother."

He nodded. "Thanks. So, want some ice cream?" he asked, clearly eager to change the topic.

"Yes, please. I think I'll try a different flavour this time. Banoffee's the flavour of the day."

"Banoffee, then," he agreed.

Moments later, the two children were eating a cup of banoffee ice cream and talking about Charlie Bucket.

"Shall we go to the park?" asked Fred.

"We shall," she agreed and packed her things. Fred helped her and he even carried her heavy book bag for her. He also opened and held the door for her like a true gentleman. Hermione's different feeling in her stomach only increased.

.

"Don't your siblings get jealous because you're always going with your dad in London?" she asked.

They decided to go to the park after buying two cones of ice cream from Mr. Roberts. They sat there on the ground, enjoying the nice weather.

"It's just my fourth time," he reasoned. "They also get the reward they want. For example, Percy would have a new book for behaving well and helping Mum take care of Ron and Ginny. Charlie's got new er, bat and ball... He likes baseball. As for Bill, Mum would always allow him to go to the village near our place to meet his friends."

"And George?" she asked.

"He likes playing Quidd - I mean, baseball with Charlie."

"Why do you like coming here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? 'Cause I already like London, silly," he teased and rolled his eyes.

Hermione playfully hit him on his upper arm. Fred laughed and instead of grabbing his hand to stop her, Fred swung his arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Mousey's got a boyfriend? You've got to be joking, Annie!"

Hermione quickly turned around when she recognized the voice. She saw the two people she disliked the most: Melanie Davidson and Annie Peters. They were all shooting her insulting glares.

"Hey, beaver! Where'd you get him?"

"She didn't _get_ me. I befriended her," said Fred sternly beside her. His arm was still on her shoulder. "She's a nice person, unlike you. And don't you dare insult her again!"

Melanie looked at Fred angrily. "I will say whatever I want to say. She's got a bird's nest on her head she calls hair. She's got two large front teeth that even her parents who're dentists couldn't fix... Or maybe _won't_ fix. She's a bookworm!"

"But her hair and teeth could be fixed, unlike your attitude. Rotten," reasoned Fred. "And she's got a boyfriend. You don't."

Before the two girls could reply, Fred turned to her. "Come on, 'Mione. Let's get away from these girls with rotten attitude." He gently grabbed her wrist and they walked to her parents' dental clinic.

When they turned to the left corner, Fred stopped to look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yes. I'm used to their bullying. You didn't have to defend me back there."

"'Mione, you're my friend. You're a nice person. I can't just keep quiet while someone's insulting you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Th-thanks," she said in almost a whisper. She wasn't used to having someone defend her. She would usually end up going home and crying in her parents' arms. But today, she saw Fred defend her. He even called himself her boyfriend.

"'Mione..."

She looked up to him and took his hand to squeeze it. "Thanks, Fred. You're such a good friend."

He grinned, looking pleased. "'Cause you're a good person, too. Don't mind them. My brothers Bill and Percy also likes reading. They are bookworms too."

"Really? I hope I'd get to meet your family one day," she replied emotionally.

Fred's smile faltered. "I hope so..." Then, he sighed heavily. "Uh, there's something I'd like to tell you."

He looked hesitant and Hermione became nervous. "What is it?"

"Er, Mum will be busy starting next week with Bill, Charlie and Percy. They'll be leaving on the first of September... Dad asked me and George to look after Ron and Ginny. So..." he trailed off.

Hermione was so nervous now, but she patiently waited for Fred to speak again.

"Er, I might not come here anymore," he said sadly. Hermione felt like crying. She won't be able to see him again.

"But, I want to write to you. Dad said he can bring my letter to your parents' clinic... If that's all right with you... And them. Your parents," he said sheepishly.

Hermione beamed. Fred wanted to correspond with her. "Of course, it's all right with me and my parents!"

Knowing her parents, they would really want her to have friends and they already said that Fred was a nice boy. They wouldn't stop her from exchanging letters with him.

"Let's get back to your parents' clinic, then." He offered his hand and Hermione took it.

.

 _July 1988_

"Come on, Ginny! Hurry up!" called Fred Weasley at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hang on! I'm trying to find my cloak!" shouted his only sister from the second floor.

"Gin, it's summer. You won't be needing it," he yelled back.

Ginny finally stepped down the stairs, holding her travelling cloak. "Are you a wizard, or not?"

"I am. But-"

"We're going to Muggle London," said George from behind.

"Which only means-"

"You have to act like a Muggle," finished George.

"So, Hermione won't be wearing the jumper Mum knitted for her?" she asked in confusion.

"Gin-Gin, the weather in Muggle London is different-" started George.

"From the weather in Diagon Alley," he finished.

"Why?" she asked.

"Diagon Alley was charmed. It doesn't rain there and even if it's summer, it's not too hot," he explained gently.

"Are you kids ready?" came their father's voice from the kitchen.

Their mother emerged from the kitchen to look at the three of them. "George, dear, are you sure you don't want to stay here and play with Ron?"

George gave them an evil grin and Fred knew what was coming next. "I can play Quidditch anytime," he replied. "It's not everyday that I get to see my twin blush in front of a girl."

Fred playfully hit his twin brother on the arm. "You keep your mouth shut!"

"Fred, language!" scolded his mother. "Now, you boys behave. Make sure that you won't do the same mistake again. Don't tell Hermione about Hogwarts again or anything about magic."

"Yes, Mum," the three of them chorused.

"Very well. Fred, give this to her," she said and handed him a box of what looked like sweets.

"Thanks, Mum!"

.

Hermione just stared at the picture of Paddington Bear in the book. She wasn't reading. She was actually waiting for Fred. After a year, they would get to see each other again. They kept in touch as much as possible. They would write to each other every week. He would tell her about his siblings and what he usually does at home. On the other hand, Hermione told Fred about school and the books she read. She loaned him children's books for his two siblings, Ron and Ginny.

Based on his stories, Hermione felt that Ginny was a nice girl and wanted to meet her. She became fond of Fred's little sister and wanted to meet her, too.

She heard the chimes. Hermione looked up nervously and spotted three people by the door: two were twins and a little girl; all sporting flaming red hair.

Hermione instantly recognized Fred, the tallest by an inch, because his chocolate brown eyes _smiled_ when he saw her. Yes. When Fred Weaey smiled, his eyes would smile, too.

"Hermione!" he called while walking towards her.

She stood up but stayed where she was. "Fred!" When he finally reached her, he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You got taller!" she commented, realizing that her head used to reach Fred's cheek, but now, it could only reach his shoulder.

"Thanks," he replied sheepishly.

"'Cause he eats a lot, like a dragon," commented George from behind. "Hello, Hermione."

"George!" she greeted. "Dragons aren't real."

"But Charlie said-" squealed a female voice but George placed his hand to cover the girl's mouth.

"Charlie was only telling you a bedtime story," smirked Fred.

But Hermione didn't reply. She turned to the girl. Like Fred and George, she had chocolate brown eyes and freckled face. Her flaming red hair was shoulder length. "Hello! You must be Ginny."

George removed his hand. "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Hermione!" she replied with excitement. "Fred wouldn't stop talking about you! Thanks for the books you loaned us!"

"You're welcome," she replied kindly. "And thanks for the jumper and scarf. Fred said in his letter that you helped your mum in making it."

George's eyes widened like saucers. "Hermione's got a Weasley jumper? That's news!" he said in an exaggerated tone, making Hermione giggle and Fred slap his twin.

"Come on, you two! Let's have ice cream!" she told them and took Ginny's hand. "Ginny, what flavour do you like?"

.

After having their ice cream, they went to the park and played. Hermione and Ginny occupied the swing sets while Fred and George pushed them gently.

"Don't you go to parks?" she asked Ginny who was completely amazed by the playground. She was being pushed gently by Fred from behind and George was behind Ginny.

"No. We live in a secluded area. The nearest house was a kilometer away. That's why it's hard to play with Luna," she told her.

"Is she home-schooled, too?"

"Yeah. Well, almost everyone who passed the Hogwarts entrance test."

Her smile faltered when she heard the name of the school. She will never go to the same school with Fred. They would always be like this: writing to each other and meeting every summer.

He's the only friend she had. After last year, Hermione was so sure that she wouldn't have friends at school. Her classmates accused her of being a freak after she made the chairs and table move when she was angry. Well, that was how her classmates and teachers saw it. She wasn't so sure if she did it. But one thing was made clear: she was different aming others.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Ginny.

She gave her a small smile. "Yes, I am," she lied smoothly.

.

 _August 1989_

Hermione walked briskly on the road going to Mr. Roberts's ice cream parlour. It was half past two and she was running late. She was supposed to meet Fred at two o'clock, but she had to help her old Grandma Jean in taking a bath. She was living in Essex but chose to stay at their house for the summer break.

It was her last meet up with Fred before he goes to the boarding school in Scotland. They were planning on spending the time with George and Ginny and play at the park again. She was sad because Fred said that they wouldn't be able to correspond while he was at school, but she also felt excited to give her goodbye present: his old checkered handkerchief with his name embroidered on it. She made it herself with the help of her grandmother.

The moment she entered the parlour, her eyes immediately scanned the room for a group of redheads, but she didn't find anyone.

She went to their usual spot and waited. An hour passed but still, no sign of any Weasley. At four o'clock, she left to her parents' clinic, slightly heartbroken.

 _Where is he? Why didn't he come? Is he all right? I hope nothing bad happened to him or any of his family._

 _Or maybe, he didn't want to say goodbye._

"Hermione, dear?" came her mother's voice when she entered the clinic.

Hermione drifted away from her musings and forced a smile before facing her mother. "Hi, Mum."

"Hello, honey. Mr. Weasley came and told me that Fred had to stay at home today for some domestic reasons. He wanted to personally apologize to you."

Hermione sighed and nodded. _At least there's a valid reason,_ she thought. But she still felt sad for not seeing him today.

.

She couldn't sleep. It was almost midnight. She had been thinking about Fred.

 _I'm never gonna see him again,_ she thought sadly. _When he goes to Hogwarts, he would forget about me. He would meet new friends._

Hermione felt like crying again. Fred was her first and only true friend. She gained two more friends because of him: George and Ginny. If her friendship with Fred would end, George and Ginny would be gone in her life, too.

She sighed. _Why does it have to be this way? I have friends, but they aren't from here._

 ** _Tap, tap, tap._**

Hermione was drifted away from her musings when she heard noise from the window. She slowly got up from her bed and walked towards the window. Through the glass, she saw two figures outside: Fred and George Weasley, both riding on... Broomsticks?

She quickly opened the window. "Fred? George? How did you find me?" she asked in awe.

"We have ways. Now, step back, 'Mione," said Fred. "I'm coming in."

She took a few steps back and Fred got off his broom. He climbed on the window and made it to her room. George caught his broomstick. "I'll be waiting down there. See you, Hermione!"

Fred and Hermione nodded and George flew away. When Fred turned to face her, she opened her mouth to speak. "Flying broomsticks? How?" she asked in confusion.

"Can we sit?" he asked sheepishly. "I can tell you everything."

She went to her bed and sat there while Fred took the chair and pulled it in front of her. Hermione took notice of Fred's outfit for the first time. He was wearing a cloak.

"What's going on, Fred?"

"Hermione, what I'm about to tell you is a secret. You shouldn't tell anyone," he said seriously.

She frowned at first but the realized that Fred trust her because they were friends, so she nodded.

"When I say _anyone,_ that includes your parents and grandmother."

She nodded again. "Yes, I understand."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks. Now, where shall I start?" he said in a low voice.

"Maybe, start explaining how come your broomsticks were flying?"

"Magic," he said promptly.

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain more.

"Our family is different, Hermione, that's why we live in a secluded area and home-schooled until we're old enough to go to Hogwarts."

"So, you can only go to Hogwarts if you can perform magic. Is that correct?"

He nodded. "Yes. I can't tell you everything. I'm not allowed. But I wanted to see you. George tried to stop me from coming here, but I can't leave for Hogwarts without seeing you. I took the risk and decided that I will tell you just a bit about _my kind._ "

Hermione wanted to ask more about magic. She wanted to tell him about the strange things she could do, but decided against it. No one in her family could perform magic, unlike Fred.

"Why didn't you come today?" she asked.

"Mum was mad at me and George for pranking our brother, Ron," he replied sheepishly.

She raised an eyebrow. Fred bit his lip. "Er, we turned his teddy bear to a spider."

"And?"

"It's the second time we did it. Ickle Ronniekins is afraid of spiders. Mum was furious, and so was Dad. They didn't allow me to leave the house. George and I spent the day gardening."

"That's not good, Fred," she said but not unkindly.

His ears matched the colour of his hair. "Er, we thought it was just a harmless prank."

"Do you prank your brothers a lot?"

"Yeah. Kind of... Mum would always call us 'little pranksters', just like her twin brothers. You see, we were born on April Fools."

She giggled. "Never thought you had it in you. You never pranked me."

"I can't. You might cry and never forgive me," he replied in a serious tone.

She beamed. "You're my friend. I will always forgive you."

He smiled and reached for her hand to squeeze it. "Thanks. Well, it's getting late and I want to tell you one more thing."

Hermione felt her cheeks blush at his touch. "Yeah?"

"I want us to continue writing to each other. In Hogwarts, we use owls. Is it okay if an owl flies on your window to deliver a letter?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean, you have owl posts? Cool! Sure. As long as it will show up at night."

He nodded. "Okay."

Then, George flew by her window. "Hey, loverboy! It's time for us to leave."

They both stood up. Chocolate brown eyes met honey eyes. Hermione felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She would be seeing him next year. She sighed and did something she never did before. She hugged Fred. He quickly returned the hug and she felt his lips on the crown of her head. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

Hermione remembered her present for Fred, sitting on her bedside table. She gave it to him.

"For you," she said sheepishly.

Fred accepted the little package. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Goodbye, for now."

"Take care," she replied and turned to George. "You too, George."

George smiled and waved. Then, Fred climbed outside and rode his broom. Hermione watched as the twins flew into the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I love reviews! *wink*

 **CHAPTER 3- Hogwarts**

 ** _"I always thought you were the best_**

 ** _I guess I always will._**

 ** _I always felt that we were blessed,_**

 ** _And I feel that way still._**

 ** _Sometimes we took the hard road,_**

 ** _But we always saw it through._**

 ** _If I had only one friend left,_**

 ** _I'd want it to be you._**

 ** _Someone who understands me,_**

 ** _And knows me inside out._**

 ** _And helps keep me together,_**

 ** _And believes without a doubt,_**

 ** _That I could move a mountain:_**

 ** _Someone to tell it to._**

 ** _If I had only one friend left,_**

 ** _I'd want it to be you."_**

 ** _-"One Friend", Performed by Dan Seals_**

 _ **September 1991**_

"Honey, are you sure about this?" her mother asked for the third time since they left the house.

Hermione gave her mother a sweet smile. "Yes, Mum. Fred already told me about their school called Hogwarts. When I asked Professor McGonagall during her second visit, she confirmed that indeed, they have students named Fred and George Weasley," she patiently explained.

"But why didn't you just tell him that you will be going to the same school, honey?" asked his father.

"I want to surprise him today!" she said brightly.

"But he will be able to help you to go through that barrier," her mother said.

"Mum, I can manage. Trust me," she replied confidently.

Her mother looked down to her with glassy eyes. She pulled her to a tight hug. "I'm just worried about you, dear. Your dad and I are happy that you will be going to Hogwarts, but we would have been happier if you chose Fortismere."

"But Mum, I would never have friends there, for sure," she reminded her. "Fred and George will be at Hogwarts with me."

She nodded and looked at her affectionately. "He's your best friend. Fred."

"He's a nice boy. I hope he'll look after you," said her father.

She hugged her parents once more and pushed her trolley and ran towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten of King's Cross station. She closed her eyes and was still nervous that she might crash to the wall instead, but it did not come. The next thing she knew, she was hearing the sound of the engine and noise of the people around. Hermione opened her eyes and saw many people around. Witches and wizards, she noted, all wearing either traveling cloaks or robes. She looked to her right side and she found the scarlet train with the words _Hogwarts Express_ on it. She started to move, but she caught a sight of two redheads: a plump woman and a little girl who looked like...

"Ginny!" she exclaimed.

The little girl looked around to search for the source of the voice and then she spotted her. "Hermione?"

She smiled and waved. She couldn't move to their direction because of the people on the way and her trolley, but Ginny said something to the woman, who she guessed as Mrs. Weasley, and they approached her. Ginny instantly pulled her to a hug. "Hermione! It's nice to see you!" she said happily.

She returned the hug. "Oh, Ginny!"

"Oh, you're wearing a Weasley jumper!" she exclaimed when she saw her wearing the blue jumper with 'H' on it, the one Mr. Weasley delivered at her parents' clinic last Christmas.

"Yeah. It's so comfortable," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're a witch?" she asked, looking confused.

"I wanted to surprise Fred," she replied.

"Indeed, he will be surprised, dear. And he will be so happy!" came a gentle voice.

Hermione looked up to the woman beside Ginny. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to finally meet you," she greeted politely. Fred, George and Ginny have been telling her for four years now that their mother likes her. Every year, on Christmas holidays, she would always send Hermione jumpers or scarfs.

"Hello, dear. It's nice to finally meet you,too," she said and pulled her to a motherly hug. "And I'm glad that you like the jumper I gave you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Weasley."

"Fred will be crazy. Mum, let's call Fred and George!" said Ginny.

"Of course, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley.

.

Fred was looking at the tarantula inside the box Lee Jordan was showing to everyone.

"Not following rules, Lee," said their classmate, Alicia Spinnet beside him. "Hogwarts only allows cats, owls and toads for pets."

Fred snorted as Lee closed the box. He turned to his right side to suggest to George that they show it to Ron, but he wasn't there.

"Mum, please!" squealed a familiar voice.

"Ginny, you're not old enough to go."

He searched for Ginny and their mother. He found them in front of the door of the second car of the train. He was about to comfort little Gin-Gin when he caught a sight of a familiar bushy brown mane near them, wearing a blue jumper. He frowned.

"Hermione?" he whispered, but shook his head lightly. _Impossible. What would she be doing here?_ he thought.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

He turned around to see his twin brother lifting a trunk to help the skinny boy wearing round eyeglasses and baggy clothes; the same boy they saw at the platform between nine and ten.

He quickly moved to help George and spoke with the boy. They found out that he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Ginny's superhero.

"Fred? George?" came their mother's voice from outside the train. They said goodbye to Harry Potter and went to their mother and Ginny. But they were with someone. Someone who had bushy brown hair, wearing a blue jumper. Someone so familiar.

.

"Oi! Granger! Watcha doing here?"

Hermione turned to see George beaming beside Fred. He looked like he was about to tease his twin. Her best friend still looked shock and speechless. "Hey, George! Just found out that I'm a witch. Surprise!" she said merrily.

Fred was finally half a meter away, looking at her with amazement. She giggled. "Hey, say something!"

"Yeah, say something, Forge!" said George who elbowed him and gave them a mischievous smile.

"George, leave them be!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly. "Percy? Ron? Come on, Ginny, let's say goodbye to your brothers."

Hermione saw the group stepped back, except Fred. "Hello," he said with a smile.

"I thought you didn't recognize me," she joked.

"I recognized your bushy brown hair, and jumper, though I wasn't sure," he replied. "Blimey, Hermione! Why didn't you tell me? I would've accompanied you to Diagon Alley last month!"

"I'm sorry. I went there with Professor McGonagall. I should. It was their protocol."

Fred's facial expression softened and he reached for her, pulled her to a hug and lifted her from the ground and spun her around. When she was on her feet again, she chuckled. "You're not happy for me, aren't you?"

"Nah. Not at all," he said with a faked sarcastic tone. Then, he lifted Hermione's trunk with one hand and held her hand with the other. "Urgh. How many books did you bring this time?" he complained and she giggled.

"Oi, Gred! Come and help Little Miss Bookworm!" he called to George who was comforting their crying little sister.

George, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked towards them. "Now, before you get on the train," began Mrs. Weasley, placing her hands on her hips, looking at the twins. "Fred and George, remember, behave yourselves! If I get one more owl from Minerva, telling that you've pranked poor Mr. Filch again-"

George snorted. "'Poor Mr. Filch'?"

"Honestly, woman," said Fred who rolled his eyes.

"Honestly! You have only spent two years in Hogwarts and I've received more owls about your prankish acts, more than Bill, Charlie and Percy combined!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Prefect Percy," muttered George. "He'll never be a prankster!"

"Head Boy Bill," said Fred. "Straight A student all they way!"

"Quidditch Captain Charlie," blurted Ginny.

Hermione was fighting herself form laughing.

"Well, why don't you take a leaf out of their books?" said Mrs. Weasley again. "Look after Ron. And Hermione," she added.

Fred held up his hand which was holding hers. "Of course, Mum!"

Then, Ginny started crying again. "Mum, please? Can't I go? They're all there! Including Hermione!"

Hermione felt sad for Ginny. "Oh, Ginny. Don't worry, I'll write to you, if that's okay."

Ginny smiled though there were still tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Gin-Gin. We'll even send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

"Or a sink!" quipped Fred.

"Fred! George!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Just kidding, Mum!" they said together.

Then, they heard the whistle, signaling the last call to the passengers. "Off you go! Have a good term, kids!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" she called as Fred helped her to the train. They went to the window and waved.

"Bye, Mum!"

"Bye, Ginny!"

Ginny started crying and waving. The three of them waved until the two Weasleys were out of sight.

"Let's go to our compartment!" said Fred.

"Come on." George led the way, until they reached a compartment occupied by a dark boy with dreadlocks.

"Hey, Lee!" greeted George and he sat beside him.

Fred and Hermione occupied the other seat across from George and Lee. "Hey! Who's this?" asked Lee who jerked his head towards Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," she said.

Lee's eyes widened woth saucers. "Blimey! Are you really? Fred's told me so much about you!"

She turned to give Fred a questioning look.

"'Cause you're my best friend!" he replied, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. And Lee's a nosy brat," said George with a mischievous smile.

"He would look over my shoulder whenever I would write to you."

"Hey!" protested Lee.

Hermione laughed. "Now he can't do that 'cause you won't be writing to me anymore."

Fred looked pleased. Later on, the twins decided to check on Ron, leaving Hermione with Lee, until a boy with round face and dark brown hair came to their compartment, looking for his toad. Hermione smiled and offered to help the boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

.

Soon, Hermione and Neville gave up on the search for his toad. They came across Harry Potter and the twins' younger brother, Ron. Unlike Fred, George and Ginny, Ron had blue eyes. He was also taller and skinnier than the twins.

They also came across Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. He pointed out that 'Granger' wasn't in the Sacred Twenty-Eight and that she must be a Muggle-born who didn't deserve to go to Hogwarts. She proudly claimed that she was, indeed, a Muggle-born and that Hogwarts chose her, not the other way around.

Malfoy and his cronies looked at her like she was some kind of dirt and whispered to each other. Neville whispered to her that she shouldn't mind Malfoy, for he was one of the arrogant purebloods. She later on asked who were the families included on the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He mentioned a few, including the Weasleys. She returned to their compartment, devastated.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Fred with a bright smile on his face but it quickly faded away when he saw her sad expression.

She sat next to him. "Nothing," she murmured.

"Hey, Lee! Let's check out on Wood," came George's voice.

"Yeah. For sure he's talking about Quidditch again," said Lee.

Hermione, though looking down on her lap, noticed that the two left upon Fred's signal.

She felt him move closer. "Hey, what's up?" he asked gently.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I met Malfoy and his cronies on the way. He's a pureblood whose surname was on the list of Sacred Twenty-Eight, just like you."

"Blood status don't matter," he said. "You're a talented witch. I'm sure you'll be the best in your year."

She looked up to him. Over the years, she learned that Fred was a prankster, but whenever he would comfort her, he would always sound and look sincere. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Don't worry. George and I will prank whoever bullies you. No one bullies my best friend."

She felt relieved, knowing that she could always rely on Fred and George.

They spent hours talking about the Weasley family. Now that the twins knew that Hermione is a witch, they told her everything about their family and their first two years in Hogwarts. At around lunchtime, the woman came to their compartment with a trolley full of sweets. Hermione, curious of what the wizards sweets taste like, leapt to her feet. There were strange food like Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a lot more.

She reached for her purse full of coins and bought a lot for her, Fred, George and Lee. Fred was hesitant to get some at first, insisting that he and George have corned beef sandwiches made by his mum. But Hermione took Fred's sandwich.

"Your mum's pies are good. So, this sandwich must be delicious as well," she said and took a bite.

Fred pouted. "That's just an ordinary sandwich."

"This is no ordinary sandwich," she said truthfully. "This is special because it's made with love."

"That's mine," he said again.

"Sorry. You can have some Cauldron Cakes," she said casually.

Fred looked at her with hesitation. She reached for a piece of cake and gave it to him. Fred finally accepted and started eating. George and Lee came and gladly took her offered sweets.

After four hours, they finally reached Hogwarts. They were all dressed into school robes and got off the train carefully.

.

Hermione bid Fred, George and Lee goodbye before following the first years and the giant man named Hagrid, according to Fred. She rode the boat with Neville and was amazed by the sight of the beautiful castle. She had never seen something like that before in person. It was more beautiful than the Queen's palace in England. It also looked magical.

They finally reached the castle and climbed the steps when Trevor, Neville's missing toad, decided to show up. Inside the castle, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She was wearing an emerald green dress robe and pointed hat. She had square-shaped spectacles. Hermione already knew her because she was the Hogwarts representative who went to their house to deliver her letter of acceptance and explained about the school for magic. She was also the one who accompanied her to Diagon Alley.

She introduced herself to everyone and explained about the Sorting Ceremony. She momentarily left and the ghosts showed up.

"I'm gonna kill Fred and George for making me believe that there's some sort of painful test for the Sorting," she heard Ron Weasley say to Harry Potter.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly!" she blurted behind Ron and Harry Potter. "You call yourself their brother, but you still don't know _when_ to trust them. Obviously, they were fooling you."

Ron's ears turned pink and Harry Potter gave her and Ron a confused look.

"You shut up," said Ron who was obviously embarrassed. "Just because you're friends with Fred," he murmured, but Professor McGonagall returned and led them to the Great Hall. Neville walked beside her and she started lecturing him about what she had read in _Hogwarts, A History_ about the ceiling. As she passed by the table occupied by the redhead twins, they gave her thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck'. She waved at them sheepishly and turned to see Ron glaring at her.

Then, the moment she was looking forward finally came: the Sorting. She patiently waited until it was her turn. She sat on the stool and put on the old and battered hat. It considered putting her to Ravenclaw, where wit was highly valued, but she wanted to be with her friends. She wanted to be with Fred...

 _"Very well,"_ the hat said. _"Better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

She beamed and leapt to her feet after removing the hat. She saw Fred and George stood up and applauded for her. She ran towards them and Fred offered the seat beside him, but not before pulling her to a hug. George shook her hand and congratulated her.

Neville Longbottom also made it to Gryffindor. Then, everyone became silent when 'Potter, Harry' was called. Later on, he was sorted to Gryffindor and the entire students at the Gryffindor table cheered. Fred and George stood up and chanted. "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

After a few minutes, 'Weasley, Ronald' joined them. Percy, the twins,' older brother who was a prefect, congratulated Ron.

"Good job, ickle Ronnikins!" said George dramatically.

"Mum will be pleased you didn't go to Hufflepuff!" quipped Fred who faked a touched expression.

Hermione giggled and Ron glared at her. "He doesn't like me," she whispered to Fred.

"Doesn't matter," he replied. "He doesn't like bookworms like you."

When Professor Dumbledore announced that they could start eating, Fred offered her different food. He even filled her plate. She caught Ron scowl at them. Fred paid no attention to his little brother. She ate with gusto and happily chatted with her best friend, until the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, showed up. She was disgusted when the ghost showed how he was called 'Nearly Headless.'

.

Happiness filled her heart as the days passed by. Transfiguration was by far, her most favourite subject because of Fred. George said that Fred was really good at Transfiguration. He would usually sit beside her at the common room and together, they would do their homework. Or most of the time, _she_ would do her homework and Fred would tutor her or just keep her company.

She didn't have friends in her year, except Neville, but it was fine, as long as Fred and George were there. They would always wait for her to come down from her dormitory every morning and they would walke to the Great Hall together. Most of the time, they would walk her to her classes. At dinner, she would sit with them and tell them about her classes. Sometimes, only Fred would listen while George chatted with Lee, Angelina and Alicia.

Everything was all right for Hermione. She had four friends: Fred, George, Neville and Lee. Yes, Lee. She could already call him a friend, though he wasn't close to her like Fred and George.

Neville was the only friend she had in her year, but it didn't matter. While in class, she was focused learning and working hard to earn points for their house. After her last class for the day, Fred and George would be waiting and they would spend time together.

She never minded Ron's angry glares during classes and mealtimes. She knew that her roommates, Lavender and Parvati, have different personalities from her. The Slytherins would try to taunt her, especially at Potions but she paid no mind. She would only speak with Neville. In the corridors, when Malfoy and his cronies tried to insult her, Fred would always pop up.

All was well. Until Hallowe'en came. She was paired with Ronald Weasley in Charms and they were practicing the levitation spell. She noticed that Ron was flicking and swishing his wand violently and pronouncing the incantation with exaggeration. Nothing happened. The feather was still on the desk. When she corrected him, he dared her to demonstrate. She did. Successfully. She earned ten points and praises fron Professor Flitwick.

"She's a nightmare. No one can stand her!"

She heard Ron Weasley blurted.

"But she's friends with your brothers," reasoned Harry.

"Because Fred pitied her. George, too. They're still hang around with her 'cause she'll be useful in the future. But once they get what they wanted, they'd leave her."

Hermione frowned. _What does that mean?_

"Useful for what?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "Not sure, but I overheard George and Lee. They said were betting as to when will Fred finally tell her. George reckons in our third year, but Lee said end of fourth year. I think he was thinking when to finally end their so-called _friendship._ "

Hermione glared at Ron's back angrily. Though not sure what Ron was talking about George and Lee, she still felt hurt with the thought of Fred ending their friendship. She walked briskly and unceremoniously bumped Ron.

The went to the nearest lavatory and cried.

.

Fred scanned the Gryffindor table for his favourite first year. Not his brother Ron, but his best friend, Hermione. He couldn't find her. They have agreed earlier at lunch to meet at the Great Hall since he had Quidditch practice after class.

"Hey, Fred, looking for her?" came Angelina's voice from behind. She couldn't sit on hi left because it was always reserved for Hermione. George wa on his right.

"She's in the girl's lavatory, crying," said Alicia who was standing beside Angelina.

He spun around and frowned. "Why?"

"She won't tell us why, but the girls in her year said that it was because of your little brother," replied Angelina.

"Ron!" exclaimed George.

"The git..." he murmured and face-palmed.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!" yelled their D.A.D.A. professor, Quirell.

There was a commotion and everyone panicked. Fred instantly thought of Hermione. He grabbed George and Lee with him.

"What?" asked Lee.

"I'm going to check on Hermione," he told them.

"But Alicia and Angelina said that she's in the girl's lavatory, not in the dungeons," reasoned Lee.

"But she had to know!" insisted George.

"You cover up for me. I'm going to check on her _alone._ "

George nodded and went to the Gryffindor Tower with Lee. Fred headed to the girl's lavatory near the Great Hall.

"Hermione?" he called loudly by the door.

He heard someone crying. "Hermione?" he called again. "It's Fred!"

"Go away!" she cried.

Fred was shocked. Since when did Hermione pushed her away? He was always the one who would cheer her up. She would always tell him whenever she was upset. He was always the one who would comfort her.

"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked, louder this time.

"I said, go away! I don't need your pity! Just go!" she cried again. Her voice and her words wounded him. He wanted to go inside and talk to her, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't allowed.

"Hermione, come on, there's a troll!" he said desperately.

"Like I'd believe you. Again." Her voice was full of sarcasm. And bitterness.

 _Whatever Ron did to her?_ he wondered.

"Hermione, please. It isn't safe for you to be alone here. There's a MOUNTAIN TROLL in the castle!"

"Just go!" she yelled.

He wanted to say something, but then he heard the loud footsteps and crashing. He spun around and saw the mountain troll coming to the lavatory. He quickly went inside and searched for Hermione. He found her inside one of the cubicles.

"Hermione, let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and started running, but the troll was already inside the lavatory, looking down at them. Then, Ron and Harry Potter came. They used the Levitation Charm to its club and tried to knock it out. Fred helped the two while making sure that Hermione won't be hurt. He transfigured the crashed doors to three more clubs and levitated them around the troll until he knocked it out.

The troll fell on the ground. Hermione was safe. She was clutching his arm the whole time. The professors and headmaster came. Hermione lied to Professor McGonagall by telling her that she was after the mountain troll, because she had read about it. But Fred, Ron and Harry came to save her. Of course, Professor McGonagall believed her. She was deducted fifty points, but Fred, Ron and Harry were awarded ten points each. They were sent to the Gryffindor Tower.

Knowing that Hermione was still upset, he joined George and Lee on the couch. He saw her spoke to Ron and Harry. The two boys gave her apologetic looks. Then, the three of them walked towards him.

"Hey, Ron wants to say something," she told her gently.

Ron looked at him sheepishly and his face and ears turned pink. "Sorry, Fred... I told Harry that you only pity Hermione, that's why you are friends with her. She heard it. That's why she cried in the lavatory."

"You, git!" he exclaimed.

"Little rascal!" murmured George.

He turned to Hermione and Harry. "Do you mind if we talk to our brother alone?" he asked but not unkindly.

"Sure," said Harry while Hermione just nodded. They walked to the other side of the common room and started eating.

He turned to Ron and gave him a stern look.

"I'm really sorry, Fred, George. I already apologized to Hermione. The reason why I didn't like her was because she's your favourite. I'm your brother, but you're more protective of her. You would always reserve her a seat during mealtimes," admitted Ron.

"You were jealous?" George exaggerated.

"Blimey, Ron. I hate to break it to you," he said dramatically.

"But you're not his type," quipped George.

Ron's eyes widened like saucers. "You mean..."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm so sorry. The reason why you're not getting any special treatment from me is because you're not the one I'm in love with!"

Ron's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, Ron. You'll catch flies," said George.

"You're in love with Hermione?" he asked.

"No, he's in love with Filch," replied George. "Of course, with Hermione. Haven't you notice Fred talk about Hermione all the time since they met?"

"But keep your mouth shut. I will tell her when she's old enough... And when I'm financially stable," he said sternly.

"When you get a job?" asked Ron.

"No, idiot. George and I will start inventing and selling products," he replied.

"That's right! We're going to have our own joke shop!" said George with enthusiasm. Then, he turned to him. "I still bet you'd tell her two years from now, when she's in third year."

"I bet he's gonna tell him in fourth year," interrupted Lee.

"So, you're betting as to when will Fred tell her about his feelings?" asked Ron who looked puzzled.

"Yeah. Why?" said George.

"Er, nothing. You might hex me."

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess it's time to talk to 'Mione."

.

"Hey, 'Mione."

Hermione looked up and saw Fred. "Hello," she greeted sheepishly.

"Can I sit?" he jerked his head to the spot beside her on the couch.

"Sure," she replied in her small voice. After what happened, she wasn't sure if Fred could forgive her. Sure, it was Ron's fault, but she had a fault, too. She doubted him. She didn't trust her best friend.

Fred sat down beside her. Only a few people remained in the common room. Ron and Harry went up to their dormitory after eating dinner.

"I'm sorry," they said together, then looked at each other and laughed.

They both felt calm. Fred placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Don't ever push me away again, 'Mione."

"I'm so sorry for doubting you. I should never have... You're my only best friend. My first ever."

"I could never be mad to you. You're just like George... And Mum and Dad. I would forgive you even before you apologize."

She pulled away to look at him properly. "Thanks. I just want to know something, though."

"Yeah?"

"Ron heard about George and Lee's bet..." she started with hesitation.

Fred gave her a sheepish smile and his ears turned pink. "Trust me, it wasn't about breaking our friendship."

She frowned. "Then, what was it about?" she asked curiously.

Fred gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. "I'll tell you one day."

"But-" she protested.

"No buts. Go to bed now, Little Miss Bookworm," he said, laughing.

She pouted, but Fred grabbed her wrist and led her to the stairs. "You had a tiring day. Sleep well."

She scowled at him before marching up the stairs.

.

After the 'troll incident', as Hermione, Harry and Ron called it, the three of them became inseparable. The two boys also started sitting and doing homework with Hermione. Fred would still wait for her after classes and stay by her side until late at night. She gained two new friends, but he was still her best friend.

The thing about being friends with Harry and Ron was that, she often find herself in trouble. Just after Christmas holidays, Harry and Ron told her about Mirror of Erised and wanted to show it to her. They were nearly caught by Mr. Filch if not for Fred and George. Someone pulled her to an alcove just when Mr. Filch was about to come to her direction.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" hissed Fred. She couldn't see his face properly because he was behind her but she knew that he was mad.

"I just wanted to see the thing Harry and Ron were talking about," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily.

"Why do I have to tell you?" she asked back in an equal angry tone and freed herself from his clutches to turn around and meet his eyes.

"I will help you and teach you the passageways. I know every corner of Hogwarts," he reasoned.

She bit her lip and looked at him with guilt. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..." She trailed off.

He pulled her to a side-hug. "It's fine. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Hiding under the Invisibility Cloak," she replied.

"Why didn't you join them?"

"'Cause I didn't want to be sandwiched between the two of them!" she replied matter-of-factly.

Fred chuckled. "Good girl," he teased. "So, are you still going to follow them?"

She shook her head. "No. Let's go back to the Gryffindor Tower. Where's George?"

"Pranking Filch. Let's go." He didn't remove his arm on her shoulders as they walked and Hermione never minded. It felt like normal. They've been friends for four years and she was so comfortable with Fred. Unlike with Harry and Ron.

An hour later, Harry and Ron showed up in the common room. She was there, waiting with Fred and George.

"Hermione! Sorry, we left you," Harry said.

"Yeah, 'Mione. Sorry," said Ron.

"It's fine," she replied and turned to Fred.

"I've got her," he said casually.

"Like always," quipped George with eyes closed.

"So, how was it? I mean, the mirror?" she asked.

Harry's face fell. "It wasn't there anymore. Dumbledore was right. I should've believed him when he said it will be moved to another place."

"Lesson learned. Always listen to the headmaster," she replied dismissively.

.

Hermione nervously went to the Gryffindor table for breakfast and started eating alone. She didn't bother to wait for Fred and George because Harry said that they were mad at him. Perhaps, they were also mad at her for two reasons. One: Ron had been in the hospital wing for three days now due to the bite caused by Hagrid's dragon, Norbert. They've dragged Ron into helping Hagrid get rid of the dragon. Two: Gryffindor House lost about two hundred points because of her and Harry. They sent the baby dragon to Charlie Weasley in Romania through his friends whom they met at the Astronomy Tower. Then, on the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, they were caught by Professor McGonagall because they left the Invisibility Cloak at the tower. That was how they've lost two hundred points and poor Neville, who tried to warn them about Malfoy, got detention, too.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team had a meeting last night (Harry was made Seeker; Fred and George were Beaters since last year) and Harry told her that he wanted to resign because his teammates were all mad at him. They would no longer call him by his name, even Fred and George. They all referred to him as 'the Seeker'.

Everyone in Gryffindor were mad and so were the other two houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, because they lost the chance to finally beat Slytherin House. But Ron comforted them last night when they visited him.

 _"Don't worry. Fred and George have lost hundreds of points, too, plus they've got Howlers from Mum. But people still like them."_

 _"But they didn't lose a hundred points in one day, did they?" she asked, frustrated._

 _"Er, no," was all Ron could say._

Now, Hermione was sure that there would be another reason for Fred to be mad. She kept a secret. She never told him about the dragon and their plan.

The other Gryffindor students threw piercing glares at her, but she only looked down and ate her food. When she saw Fred, George and Lee arrive and chatted with the others in their year, she quickly drank her pumpkin juice and made her exit. She walked straight to the library, not minding the Slytherin students she saw on the way. She went to the farthest table in the library and opened her Transfiguration book.

"You're doing it again."

The voice caused Hermione to start. She looked up and saw Fred looking down at her with his usual calm expression. He pulled a chair and sat beside her.

"Wh-what am I doing again?" she asked nervously.

"Pushing me away," he replied promptly.

She shook her head. "I'm not."

"You're avoiding me, then," he said.

"'Cause I know that you're angry," she replied in her small voice.

Fred's eyebrows rose. "How could you say?"

"Harry told me. You're mad."

"At him. Not at you."

She gave him a questioning look. "I'm just upset because you kept a secret from me. I could've helped you get rid of that dragon," he explained.

"Well, Hagrid didn't want to tell anyone," she said softly.

"And he didn't want to get rid of _Norbert,_ either. But he didn't try to stop you from contacting Charlie," he reasoned.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Hermione," he said in his unusual gentle tone. "I want you to come to me when you think you're in trouble. George and I will always help you."

She forced a smile and nodded. "I'll remember that."

"So, no more keeping secrets when you smell trouble?" he asked.

She shook her head and laughed. "No more," she replied.

"Good. I can't let a day pass without speaking with you," he said, pulling her close to him. Hermione relaxed in his side. "You're just like George... My best friend. Someone so important to me."

Hermione's heart was beating faster and she blushed. "Thanks. You're important to me, too," she said against his chest.

And just like what she promised Fred, she told him about Harry's suspicions on Professor Snape and their theory on the Philosopher's Stone. She told him about their plan. The twins helped them sneak and decided to stand by the corridor, just in case someone would come. They also helped her get Ron when he got injured after the wizard's chess game. In the end, the Gryffindor House still won the House Cup because Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry were awarded points by Dumbledore for the Philosopher's Stone incident. They all got in the train back to London happy. She shared a compartment with Fred, George and Lee just like the last time. But she also showed up and stayed for a couple of hours in Harry and Ron's compartment.

"Blimey, 'Mione! You're just in first year but you've been to a lot of trouble than we had!" exclaimed George when they were nearing King's Cross station.

"What would your parents say?" Fred was amused.

She giggled. "They'll be mad. If I want to stay in Hogwarts, I guess I should choose my friends, then."

"Yeah. Better find someone who's not like us," quipped Fred in his faked hurt tone.

Hermione reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I'd rather get detention and lose house points than stay away from my best friend."

George gave them a meaningful look and smiled mischievously. "Third year, Lee," she heard him say to their friend.

"I was thinking, fourth year. But now, I changed my mind. End of second year," said the dark boy with dreadlocks.

Hermione frowned and tried to guess in her mind what the two were talking about, but decided to brush it off when Fred said something.

"Hey, why don't we go to your parents' clinic in summer and ask for their permission to let you visit our house?"

She smiled happily. "Brilliant!"

Fred pinched her nose. "You, too."

They finally reached King's Cross. Fred carried two trunks: hers and his. The moment she went off the train, she spotted Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, there they are!" squealed Ginny. "But where's Ron? And Harry Potter."

"Ginny, be quiet," said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, hello, dears!" She happily pulled Fred and George to a motherly hug.

"Hello, Mum!"

"Gin-Gin!"

Then, Mrs. Weasley turned to her. "Hello, dear. Did you have a good year?"

"It was great, Mrs. Weasley," she replied politely.

"Did Fred and George look after you?"

She nodded. "They did. Thanks for the birthday and Christmas presents. I loved the Gryffindor colours."

"Oh, you're welcome, dear."

"Hermione!" squealed Ginny. She pulled the little girl to a side-hug. "Thanks for the letters!" she said.

"You're welcome, Gin."

Soon, Harry and Ron came. Ginny was blushing, earning devilish smiles from the twins. The Weasleys, including Percy, walked Harry and Hermione to the Muggle side of the station. Harry's uncle, a purple-faced big man, snarled at him angrily. Harry bid them all goodbye.

Her parents arrived and she introduced Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron and Ginny. Fred and George greeted them politely. Her mum and dad thanked the Weasleys for their kindness before they leave.

"See you in July, 'Mione!" called Fred. "Same place! The ice cream parlour."

"Write to me!" she called back.

"I will!"

As she got inside her parents' car, a smile was plastered to her face.

"I take that as a good sign," said her mother. "Was it a good year?"

"It was great, Mum!" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N: I'm posting early because your reviews made me so happy. Enjoy this long chapter. :)**

 **CHAPTER 4- The Burrow**

 ** _"Take me as I am  
Put your hand in mine now and forever  
Darling here I stand, stand before you now  
Deep inside I always knew  
It was you, you and me  
Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny  
It was you and you for me  
Every road leads to your door  
Every step I take forever more."_**

 ** _-"Will You Still Love Me", Performed by Chicago_**

In a secluded area on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England, stood a house with several storeys, four or five chimneys and so crooked as though it was held up by magic. Near the entrance of the house was a lop-sided sign stuck in the ground that read _The Burrow._ There was a small yard where several fat brown chickens were pecking.

The residents of the house were a family of redheads with freckled faces. The patriarch, Arthur Weasley, was working in the Office of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts in Ministry of Magic, London. His wife, Molly, was a plump woman with slightly big nose. She was skilled at non-verbal and household spells and healing magic. The couple had six sons and a daughter.

Bill, the eldest, left a few years ago to work in Egypt as a Curse Breaker. He finished his Hogwarts education with flying colours. The second child was Charlie, who also left a couple of years ago. He's been studying dragons in Romania. Like Bill, he also graduated with flying colours. The third was Percy, who will be in sixth year come September. Just like his two older brothers, he was a prefect and studious. When Bill and Charlie left, he moved to their old room where he could study peacefully. He was, by far, the most ambitious Weasley child for dreaming of being a Minister for Magic someday.

Next to Percy were the twins, Fred and George; born on the 1st of April and were mischievous. They once fooled their little brother, Ron, in making an Unbreakable Vow but were caught by their father. Twice, they turned Ron's teddy bear to a giant spider. In September, they will be in fourth year. Unlike their three older brothers, Fred and George showed no signs of being studious. They were lax at school and would just show up during exams. They liked brewing potions and experimenting. Crashing and noise of explosions were often heard outside their room, much to their mother's displeasure.

Ronald was the youngest son. His body frame was similar to Bill's and Charlie's. He had long nose and was about two inches taller than his elder twin brothers. He was often teased by the twins. At school, he had two close friends: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Hermione was also Fred's best friend. The two met at an ice cream parlour in London.

Ginny was the apple of the eye. She was the first female Weasley after seven generations. In September, she would be starting her Hogwarts education. As a child, she'd heard of the story about The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, and decided that she loved him. She was delighted to know that her brother was close friends with Harry. She couldn't wait to see him in Hogwarts. She was also excited to see their friend, Hermione, and ask her about Harry.

Today was the day. They would be meeting her in the ice cream parlour in London. They were also invited at her house for the day. She was ready to hear _everything_ about Harry Potter.

"Hey, Gin-Gin!" called two male voices.

The little girl looked up and saw her twin brothers. "Hey! We're going to Hermione's house today!" she said brightly.

"We know!" they said together. Again.

"Excited for your pyjama party, aren't you?" teased Fred.

"Of course! You won't understand 'cause you weren't the _only girl,_ " she replied.

"We would never understand because we weren't girls," quipped George.

"Fred? George?" It was Ron's voice from the third floor railing.

"Yeah?" called George loudly from the ground floor.

"Could you ask Hermione if Harry's responded to her letters?" he asked as he was coming down the stairs.

"She hasn't heard anything from him yet. She told me last night," replied Fred.

"Course you'd know," teased Ginny. "Do you think Hermione has a crush on Harry, too?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Hermione isn't the type who would fall in love with someone whom she has only knew from books."

"Yeah? So, do you know anyone she fancies?" asked George innocently.

Fred shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey! Can you tell Hermione later that I'm worried about Harry? He hasn't replied to any of my letters," said Ron who joined them at the sitting room.

"Sure thing," replied Fred. Then, he turned to George and Ginny. "Breakfast?"

The two leapt to their feet and rushed to the kitchens.

.

Hermione quickly hugged her friends and when they arrived with Mr. Weasley at the same ice cream parlour they used to go to. The shop owner, Mr. Roberts, gave them extra scoops of their favourite flavours as 'homecoming gift'. After an hour, Hermione's parents arrived and together, they went to the Granger residence.

The Grangers invited the redheads inside the house. To say that Mr. Weasley was happy to be invited inside a Muggle house was the biggest understatement of the year. He was ecstatic! Her father happily introduced some Muggle devices to him while Hermione taught Fred, George and Ginny how to play computer games in the spare bedroom.

"Where should I put this? Here?" asked Fred.

"Idiot! Hermione said we shouldn't touch that!" scolded George. "Move that here!"

"No, it's red. We need black."

Hermione and Ginny giggled as they listen to the twins arguing in front of the computer while playing Solitaire.

"You know what? We should also invite Harry. His cousin won't ever let him touch his computer," she told them after a while.

"Oh, speaking of Harry!" said George. "Ron asked us to ask you if Harry's ever replied to your letters."

She frowned. "I only wrote once, to ask how he was at the Dursleys, but he hasn't written back."

"I wonder why he isn't writing," said Fred who turned away from the computer.

"Maybe the Dursleys banned any owls in their house, or Hedwig's locked in her cage," she replied with a sigh.

"Could be!" exclaimed George. "Merlin! Maybe we have to - "

"Rescue him!" finished George.

Hermione gave her best friend a stern look. "I hope you're not thinking of doing something dangerous."

"Hermione, we're not the Hogwarts' Greatest Pranksters for nothing!" said George with a roll of his eyes.

Fred came up beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, 'Mione. We won't be caught. Not even by Mum. We're always careful."

"No! You won't rescue Harry by yourselves!" she demanded. "You should tell your parents about it!" Then, she turned to Ginny. "Right, Ginny? Your parents should know."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Of course. I will tell Mum."

The four of them spent the day playing, watching TV and eating until Mr. Weasley returned in the afternoon to collect the boys. Hermione and Ginny spent the night together in her room, chatting mainly about Harry.

"Do you like Harry?" asked Ginny reluctantly.

"Like a brother, yeah," she replied.

"Is there someone you like?"

Hermione smiled and thought for a moment. Well, she liked someone, but she couldn't tell Ginny who, because that person might know and happen to like someone else. She couldn't bear it. "Uh, no," she lied smoothly.

"I see. Do you think Harry will ever notice me?"

"Yeah. I guess. He's kind," she replied.

"I think I already love him, Hermione," she said in her dreamy voice.

She chuckled. "Love? We're too young to fall in love."

"I know. But it's the truth. I already love him before I even met him."

Hermione wanted to explain the concept of love, based on what her mother told her, but decided against it. She didn't want to upset Ginny. She might never open up to her again. Ginny was her only girl friend and she was hers, too. Maybe one day, when they become closer, she could tell her everything. Yes, everything. Even about her feelings for a certain redhead named Fred Weasley.

.

Hermione heard Ginny giggle behind. She fought herself from jerking her head toward her and smirking. She just stood there, at the doorway of Ginny's room, arms crossed over her chest and giving her best friend and his twin a stern look.

"C'mon, Hermione. You have to forgive me!" pleaded Fred.

"Yeah, 'Mione. Don't make it hard for us!" George seconded.

"Oh, please! As if you didn't make it hard for your mother!" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"We didn't. That's why we chose to leave in the middle of the night, so that she won't find our empty beds!" reasoned Fred.

"How sweet of you!" she said sarcastically.

"'Mione, we already had an earful from Mum," whined George.

"You didn't listen to me. Why would I listen to you?" she retorted.

"Because you love us!" blurted Fred.

She snorted. "You love your Mum, too. But you didn't listen to her."

"'Mione! We've rescued Harry! If we didn't sneak out, we wouldn't be able to get him!" reasoned George.

"We did it out of kindness," said Fred with pure innocence. "Aren't you gonna forgive us?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You know very well Fred that I could never be angry."

The twins' faces brightened. "Brilliant!"

"But - "

They snatched her hands. "No buts! Come with us!" they said together.

They practically dragged her down the stairs until they've reached the yard. The twins convinced her to ride a broom, but she refused firmly. They did not push their luck, thankfully. She just watched them fly with Harry and Ron. Ginny came to her side and joined her watch the four boys.

"Why did you have to be hard on them?" she asked with curiosity. "You sounded like Mum."

"Someone had to tell them off. I shouldn't let them think that what they did was cool and all right."

"But Ron said that you also broke rules in Hogwarts... with him and Harry."

"Gin, that was in Hogwarts. We were safer. But Fred, George and Ron flew that car to Surrey to rescue Harry. Imagine, from Devon to Surrey. Driving the car is already something dangerous and serious! What more when three boys were flying it over Muggle areas?"

"Whoa! All right, I got your point!" she said with wide eyes. "I know also for a fact that you care about Fred... and George."

She sighed. Yes, she cared a lot about Fred. And George. That was why she was frantic when she learned from Ginny, through a letter, that the twins and Ron collected Harry by themselves. She was scheduled for a sleepover at the Weasleys the day after she received the letter. They were supposed to have fun, especially that Harry was there, too, but she refused to talk with the twins and Ron when she arrived.

"But you must know," said Ginny, breaking her musings, "Fred and George _will always_ go looking for trouble. They never want to grow up, so I wish the girls they'd be dating in the future good luck!" she giggled.

She smiled. _I'm ready for the worst,_ she thought.

.

"Hey, Hermione! Why did you draw hearts around your D.A.D.A?"

Fred automatically jerked his head to the left, where Hermione was sitting. He saw her snatch a piece of parchment from Ron and she blushed. Fred snatched it from her as well. It was a second year timetable. He frowned upon seeing what Ron meant. He felt disheartened and returned the timetable from Hermione without a word. He snapped his book shut, got up on his feet and walked away from the table.

"Fred!"

He heard two voices. George and Hermione. He didn't stop or turn around. He kept walking and George made it to her side.

"I'm starting to believe Lee's bet," he whispered mischievously to him as they started to walk to Transfiguration.

"Lee's made a lot of bets. You have to be more specific, Gred," he replied nonchalantly.

"You better make a move, Forge. Before your little bird catches a worm," George snickered.

"Yeah. Hermione's a bird. Lockhart's a worm. Or better to say, his brains," he replied with a playful smirk.

"Don't let her hear that," warned George with an equal smirk. "Didn't you notice the way she looked at him in _Flourish and Blotts_?"

He scowled. "He's too old for her!"

"I'm not saying that they're dating. I'm just saying, she admires him. _A lot._ "

"I can't tell her yet. She's not old enough to date!" he said stubbornly.

George shrugged. "You're not going to ask her out. Just tell her that you're truly, madly, deeply in love with her," he urged.

"And what if she doesn't see me that way? Then I will just have accept that she only sees me as a brother?" he snapped.

"I don't think so," murmured George. "But still, better tell her than see her with someone and regret in the end."

Fred sighed. _I don't think I'll be able to accept it easily if I were to see Hermione with another wizard. But she's still young. Not this year,_ he thought.

.

"A hands-on? Really, Hermione?" Fred heard Ron ask loudly.

He was just about to fetch Hermione and ask her for a walk when he heard them. He stopped walking before turning to the left side of tbe corridor.

"He left us to deal with the pixies!" snapped Ron.

"I'm telling you, Hermione! Lockhart's a fraud," seconded Harry.

"He's not!" replied Hermione. Just by listening, Fred could tell that she was getting impatient already. "If you'd only read his books. He's brilliant."

"If you say so," said Ron dismissively. "Just because he's good-looking and rich..."

Fred, crestfallen, stepped back and walked away.

.

Hermione was gloomy when she woke up that morning. Fred's been in a bad mood since the other day and didn't talk much to anyone but George. The spot beside him at the Gryffindor table always remained vacant and she would sit there, but he wasn't talking to her or anyone. She missed him, more than she missed Ginny.

She sighed upon remembering her only female friend. They were both excited to go to Hogwarts for her second year and Ginny's first. They shared a compartment on Hogwarts Express with the twins and were both worried about Harry and Ron. They also sat beside each other at the Gryffindor table after the younger witch's Sorting. Everything was fine. But a few days after, she stopped talking to her. She avoided her and at mealtimes, Ginny would sit with her fellow first years. She attempted to talk to her, but she couldn't have the chance because Ginny continued ignoring her. She wanted to ask Fred about it, but she never had the chance, too. She felt like she was losing her friends.

Being with Harry and Ron were fun, actually, even though sometimes they could be idiots. They proved to be true friends. She could always rely on them. George was still giving her the same treatment and she was glad, but being with Fred was just different. She was more comfortable around him. Without him, she felt incomplete.

She walked to the common room, half expecting her favourite twins in the world waiting, but she only saw Ron. She gave him a forced smile. "Hi, Ron."

"'Mione!" he greeted merrily and she twitched at the nickname he used. It reminded her of Fred. "Harry left me a letter; he's inviting us to watch the practice today."

She felt a twinge in her heart. Fred will be there. He might ignore her again, but George and Harry will be there, too. She could show her support by watching them, especially to Harry. And Fred... well, she wouldn't last a day without seeing him.

"All right. Let's eat breakfast first," she replied.

"How about, we get a stack of toast and bottled pumpkin juice and eat at the pitch?" he proposed.

She smiled. Ron was very eager to watch. He loved Quidditch. "All right, then."

They walked side by side and met Neville in the Great Hall. He was about to eat breakfast when they arrived. Hermione noticed that he was alone, so she kindly asked him to join them. He was his first friend in their year, after all. The three of them went to the pitch carrying their breakfast.

"Where are they?" she asked, looking around the Quidditch pitch.

"Maybe they're still in the team room. Fred and George always said that Wood liked long talks," replied Ron who started eating a piece of toast.

They continued eating and chatting. When they finished eating, that was the time when the Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived at the pitch from the team room.

"Looks like you're right, Ron," said Neville, eyeing the team.

"Told you. But, wait! Why are the Snakes here?" He stood up and ran down the stands.

"Hey, Ron! Wait up!" she called. She and Neville followed their redhead friend and approached the two teams on the ground. Hermione felt Fred's eyes on her, but she didn't dare meet his gaze.

She went straight to Harry. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked in her worried tone.

"Snape gave these Snakes permission to use the pitch today," he whispered to her while Wood and the Slytherin team captain argued. Then, the Slytherins paved way to someone, the newest and youngest member of the team: Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" said Harry in disbelief.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike. 

Malfoy proudly took a step forward and ignored Fred's question. "See these brooms, Potter? _Nimbus Two Thousand and One._ My father's generous enough to donate six new brooms to the team. And what're you using? Cleansweeps? If your mother and father were alive, Potter, no doubt, they would also donate. Then, the Weasleys can donate their brooms to a museum," he said arrogantly.

Harry was about to launch at him when he said something about his parents, but Ron and Neville held him up and whispered something.

Hermione stood beside Harry with arms crossed over her chest. _How dare this git insult my friends? My second family!_ she thought angrily. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharpy. "They got in on pure talent."  


The Gryffindor team members laughed and Malfoy paled. Even more. "No one's asked your opinion, you filthy Mudblood," he spat.  


She raised her eyebrows and was just about to dare him say what the word 'Mudblood' meant, but then it must be something very, very offensive because Flint dived in front of Malfoy to stop Fred jumping on him. George snatched his twin's shirt. Ron pulled out his heavily Spellotaped wand and pointed it at Malfoy's side. He instantly cried a spell Hermione never heard before. But the thing was, the spell backfired and hit Ron instead. He fell onto the grass and opened his mouth and several slugs came out of it to his lap.

The Slytherins roared with laughter but Hermione paid no mind. She and Harry instantly pulled up Ron by the arms, but he was heavy. Fred and George came and picked their brother. "Let's bring him to Hagrid's," suggested Harry. The twins nodded and carried Ron while Hermione and Harry followed.

When they arrived, Hagrid asked what happened. Harry told him everything and their big friend squeezed Hermione's tiny hand. "Don't mind them, Hermione. There are pure-bloods who can't do a simple spell properly. Unlike you. You are kind and brilliant and loyal, and brave," he said gently, trying to comfort her.

She gave him a smile and nodded. Tears fell from her eyes and she reached to wipe it with her sleeve, but Fred offered her a handkerchief. She looked up to him with a sincere smile. He gave her the gentle and sweet smile he used to wear when it was just the two of them.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Fred, why don't you take Hermione for a walk?" he suggested.

She and Fred exchanged looks, but nodded. He offerend his hand and she silently took it. "Hey, how could you tell us apart?" asked George when the two of them reached the door.

"I just can tell when Hermione's around," replied Hagrid.

Hermione felt joy and happiness again, even if Fred hadn't said anything yet. She was holding hands with him, walking outside Hagrid's hut and they were nearing the gate when Fred stopped. He sat on a big rock and silently invited her to sit beside him and she did.

"You okay?" he asked, speaking to her for the first time after two days.

She turned to face him and smiled. "I am now because you're here."

He gave her a guilty look. "I'm so sorry for acting like an idiot."

"Why did you ever do that? Did I do something wrong?" she asked with pure concern in her tone and on her face.

"No. It was just me," he replied. "I was being silly."

"Will you ever tell me what that was about?"

He smiled timidly. "I will, but not today. One day, I'll tell you."

She eyed her intently and was about to protest when he squeezed her hand. "Just trust me, all right?"

"Only if you won't avoid me. Ever, Again," she blurted.

He shook his head and laughed. "I won't. Avoid you. Ever. Again," he said with pure imitation of her bossy tone. She playfully hit her arm and they relaxed beside each other. She was truly happy to have Fred by his side again.

Soon, Harry, Ron and George emerged from Hagrid's hut and approached them. "Hey, Ron!" she called and stood up to meet him halfway. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied grimly. "I just want to go to bed."

"Let's go back to the Gryffindor Tower, then," said Harry.

"It should be Malfoy who's feeling this way now," said Ron with a pout.

"Don't be an idiot, Ron," quipped George.

"Just imagine if the spell didn't backfire and Lucius Malfoy will be coming here-"

"Asking us to be expelled," supplied George.

"Or maybe, he'd go to the Ministry and set up Dad," said Fred.

Ron scowled. "I hate being poor!" he ranted and stomped away.

"Who doesn't?" muttered George with a shake of his head.

"C'mon, Gred. When did you get emotional?" blurted Fred.

Hermione elbowed Fred who had an arm on her waist. George shook his head again and walked to the castle. Harry followed him closely. Hermione and Fred walked side by side, his arm still on her waist.

"'Mione?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up to meet his brown eyes.

"Er, does my being poor bother you?" he asked in a small voice.

"No," she replied promptly. "Why?"

He smiled timidly and shook his head. "Nothing. Thank you."

She smiled contentedly. "You don't have to thank me. _I_ should be the one thanking you. You're my first friend. Ever. My first best friend, too."

Fred's eyes widened and he really looked surprised. "Really?"

Hermione chuckled. "You're a silly boy, aren't you?"

"I'm not a boy," he protested.

"But still you're silly. After all these years, you couldn't believe that you're my best friend?"

"Will I always be your... best friend?" he asked.

Hermione suddenly felt a pang of disappointment in her chest. _We'll just be friends. Nothing more,_ she thought sadly. But being friends with Fred _forever_ would be better than losing him. "Of course!" she replied.

"Took you time to respond," he teased.

"'Cause I was thinking about the future," she lied smoothly. "I want a Ministry job and if you continue being a prankster, I might act like a mother goose, telling you to stop your prankish acts."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "You want to be a boring Ministry worker?"

She hit his arm playfully. "Not all Ministry jobs are boring."

He shrugged and removed his arm around her. "If you say so."

"What about you? What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" she asked curiously.

"Run a joke shop," he replied. "And prank Ministry workers like you." He laughed. But Hermione could tell that it was a forced laugh.

"Hey, are you disappointed that I won't be your employee?" she joked.

"Yeah," he replied and forced a laugh again. "It's a bit disappointing when you know that your best friend will never be like you."

Hermione sighed. "And it's also disappointing that your best friend finds you boring."

"Hey, I didn't say that you're boring!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever, Weasley!" she stomped away to show him that she was annoyed.

Hermione was obviously in a bad mood when she sat between Harry and Ron on the sofa in the common room. George and Ron just started playing wizard's chess and Harry was watching. Fred came in, but did not join them. Instead, he joined the other Quidditch players - Angelina, Alicia and Katie Bell - in the other corner.

Hermione's eyes were fixed on the chess board, but her ears were with Fred and his group.

"Oliver spent two hours teaching us new tactics!" said Katie Bell with a hint of frustration in her tone. "If we started as soon as we arrived there, then then we're already done practicing when the Slytherins arrived!"

"What a wasted time," said Angelina Johnson.

"Yeah. That was boring. I even fell asleep," quipped Fred.

"Yeah? You were snoring on my shoulder," said Alicia Spinnet with a chuckle.

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. She wanted to stand up and walk away, angrily. But she couldn't do that. She might just give Fred and idea that she likes him. She had another idea. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to Harry's shoulder. She felt Harry's hand patted her knee.

"She looks so tired," commented George.

"What do you expect?" replied Ron with a chuckle. "She's always studying. She would stress herself even if exams are ten weeks away."

"And she edits my essays, especially when I get busy due to Quidditch practice," said Harry.

"She should be resting on her bed. Oi, Fred! Come and pick your best friend up!" called George loudly.

"What's up?" she heard him ask.

"She fell asleep. Someone bring her to her dormitory," quipped Ron.

"Oh, all right. I can do it," she heard Fred.

But she opened her eyes and walked away without looking at her friends. As she was about to reach the stairs, she saw Ginny. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but she glared at her and went the other way.

She sighed. She still haven't asked Fred or George or Ron about Ginny. She missed her already. A lot, actually.

.

"What has gotten her knickers in a twist?" George asked him in a low voice.

"She thinks I called her boring," he replied.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" asked George with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't call her boring. She told me that she wanted to work in the Ministry, so I asked her if she wants to be a boring Ministry worker. That's it," he reasoned.

George narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "When it comes to Hermione, you're thicker than Ron, you know that? She heard Alicia say your head was on her shoulder this morning. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to Harry's shoulder."

"It doesn't mean anything. And I know that I'm not her type. She wouldn't want to be with someone whose ambition is to own a joke shop," he replied stubbornly.

"Idiot!" hissed George. "You still don't get it."

"I get it! But I don't want to keep my hopes high!" he snapped.

.

When Hermione came down to the common room the following morning, she found Fred and George waiting, just like what they always do. Though she still felt heartbroken for what Fred said yesterday and what she heard from Alicia Spinnet, she still gave him a warm smile.

"Morning!" greeted George in a suave manner.

"Hello, 'Mione," greeted Fred. "Slept well?"

"Yeah," she replied enthusiastically.

"Let's go down for breakfast," said George and walked ahead.

Fred waited for her and they walked side by side. They reached the Great Full uneventfully. She sat on Fred's right, this time and George, who started chatting animatedly to Angelina and Lee, was on his left. As she was eating, she caught side of Ginny, sitting alone at the far end of the table, near the entrance to the hall. She eas writing but looked unhappy.

"'Mione?" Fred squeezed her arm.

She turned to him with a questioning look. "Yeah?"

"I was asking which you want, pumpkin juice or milk?"

"Er, milk please," she replied, returning her attention to Fred and her food.

Fred filled her cup with milk and she muttered her thanks. After a while, she couldn't bear it anymore. "Fred, do you know why Ginny's not talking to me?"

Fred frowned. "Isn't she? Since when?"

"Since the first week of September," she replied sadly. "Do you think it's because of Harry?"

"Maybe," he replied, thinking deeply by the look on his face. "I'll try to talk to her for you."

She smiled and just like that, she forgot about what happened yesterday.

.

Hermione felt so sorry for Harry. He was an orphan, was mistreated by the Dursleys, people would gawk on his scar like it was a trophy and now, he was being suspected by the school as the Heir of Slytherin and tbe one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Mr. Filch's cat and the Gryffindor house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick were petrified the other week. After the Quidditch match, Collin Creevey was petrified. At first, people were suspecting the Slytherins, but when the Dueling Club happened, Harry suddenly _talked_ to the snake Conjured by Draco Malfoy when it turned to their Hufflepuff classmate, Justin.

Hermione and Ron later found out that Harry was a Parseltongue. He could speak to snakes, a trait possessed by Salazar Slytherin. Now, Harry and Ron were desperate to find out who really the Heir of Slytherin is.

 _No. Rephrase,_ she thought. _They were desperate to prove that Malfoy was the Heir._

"Hermione, please tell us that you have a plan," said Ron.

She raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like asking Fred and George's help to get into the Slytherin common room," said Harry urgently.

"Even if we get inside the Slytherin House, do you think we can get out in one piece?" she asked. "Only Slytherins can go in and out safely."

"If only we can disguise..." said Ron.

"Anything to prove that Malfoy's the Heir." Harry sounded desperate.

She sighed. She hated seeing Harry like this. He's supposed to be having fun, enjoying being away from the Dursleys. But even at Hogwarts, he was worried.

"There's this potion called Polyjuice," she said slowly, unsure if she was doing the right thing.

She explained to Harry and Ron the effects of Polyjuice Potion and how long it will take to brew. They all agreed to start collecting the ingredients, but Hermione had a problem: Fred. Since the writing on the wall and petrification of Collin Creevey, Fred became worried for her and was now tailing her everywhere, even if she had Harry and Ron. George was looking after Ginny. They still didn't know why she wasn't speaking to her because she wouldn't answer Fred and George, but the twins decided to still look after their little sister.

"That leaves us no choice, 'Mione," said Harry. "You should tell Fred."

"Yeah, 'Mione. Fred and George might be able to help us."

Hermione could only agree. After all, she promised Fred that there'll be no more secrets. Well, she had only one secret: her true feelings for him. But she will continue to keep it to save herself from pain and embarrassment.

.

Fred stared at Hermione's unconscious and stone-like figure. She was wearing her school uniform, her chestnut curls were fanning out across the pillow, her eyes were wide open, her mouth slightly open. Her right hand was hanging in the air, as if she was holding something. Well, Harry said that when they first saw her, she was holding a mirror. Her left hand was on her side, tightly closed. Her legs and feet were in awkward positions.

She had been petrified for three days now. Had he known that Hermione went to the library before the Quidditch match, he would never have left her. Hermione was a bit pissed because he was always tailing her since they saw the writing on the wall about Mudbloods. But Fred was so adamant on looking after her. She just slipped from his sight during the Quidditch match. He asked Ron to look after her, but according to his little brother, Hermione hurried to the library. Then next thing they knew, she was petrified with Penelope Clearwater, Percy's classmate, fellow prefect from Ravenclaw and... girlfriend. If the situation had been different, Fred would tease his older brother for having a girlfriend.

He saw Percy enter the hospital and went straight to the bed beside Hermione. Fred didn't say anything because he was not in the mood.

"You should tell her, you know," came Percy's voice from the other bed.

Fred looked up to his brother. "What?" he asked, confused.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked him quietly. He nodded. There's no more point in denying. "Then, why don't you tell her?"

"She's not old enough," he reasoned. "And she doesn't like me, I'm sure."

"You're not gonna ask her out," replied Percy, which reminded him of George's words. "You'll just let her know that you're in love with her. What you'll say is 'I love you', not 'Please love me, too.' You're crying over a petrified body. I heard you tell her those words. She won't hear you. Better say it when she's awake. If she loved you back, then, congratulations. But if she only loves you like a brother, then accept it and stay friends."

"You make it sound like it's so easy," he noted.

"Would you rather save yourself from embarrassment and regret in your deathbed that you didn't tell her about your feelings? Or get embarrassed for a while, but live without regrets?"

He sighed and shook his head. "George was right," said Percy. "You're thicker than Ron when it comes to Hermione. Can't you tell that she has feelings for you, too?"

He looked into his brother's eyes. He was serious... and concerned. This was Percy, the brother they loved to prank. Their studious, law-abiding and stiff brother. He couldn't believe it. He was actually encouraging him.

"What shall I do?" he asked.

"Tell her about your feelings when she wakes up," he replied matter-of-factly.

.

Hermione blinked and slowly moved her hands. She could feel a someone's hand on top of hers. She tilted her head and looked around. The last thing she could remember was the eyes of the basilisk in the mirror.

 _Professor Dumbledore has to know!_ she thought urgently and forced herself to sit up, but she felt dizzy and weak.

"Dear child, calm down," said a gentle voice. She looked up and saw the school matron, Madam Pomfrey. "Don't force yourself to move."

"Is she awake?" said another female voice and saw Professor McGonagall sit on the chair beside her bed.

"Professor, it's a basilisk!" she said urgently. "The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a badilisk!"

"Miss Granger, calm down," she replied in a motherly tone. "Your friends, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley got the clue from the parchment you were holding. They went down the chamber to save Ginny Weasley and Mr. Potter killed the basilisk."

She gave her a surprised look. "Harry _killed_ the basilisk? And the Heir of Slytherin took Ginny down to the Chamber?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's right, Miss Granger. I'm sure you want to know everything and there's someone here who has been waiting for you to wake up," said the old woman but not unkindly. She went outside for a moment and returned with Fred.

Her heart leapt with joy and happiness and he looked excited to see her.

"Mr. Weasley, Madam Pomfrey was kind enough to let you stay with Miss Granger until the curfew," said Professor McGonagall a bit sternly. "She's not yet fully recovered, therefore, stay here and urge her to eat and drink her potions."

"I understand, Professor," replied Fred politely.

"No Hogwarts toilet seat and other joke items, I hope," said Madam Pomfrey who eyed Fred suspiciously.

"Poppy, I assure you, Mr. Weasley won't prank Miss Granger," replied their head of house without looking away from them. "Surely, you remember the first time she was admitted here after _accidentally_ taking a goblet of Polyjuice Potion with a cat's hair. _Fred_ never left her side."

Hermione smiled sheepishly and looked down to her lap to hide her blushing cheeks. _It didn't mean anything,_ she thought. _He's my best friend. Of course he wanted to help me emotionally._

She remembered, those two weeks she stayed at the hospital wing, Fred stayed with her during his free periods. Her would read to her or help her with homework. His treatment to her never changed, though she turned to a human-cat.

Madam Pomfrey made a sound of protest. Hermione looked up and saw the matron threw Fred another unconvinced look and left.

Professor McGonagall gave them a stern look. "You and your twin have the most number of detentions in Hogwarts for the past ten years. You prank everyone, including your own brothers and sister. I only trust you when it comes to one person, Mr. Weasley, and that's Miss Granger."

Hermione saw Fred's ears turned pink and he gave their professor a sheepish smile.

"What was that about?" she asked when Professor McGonagall left.

He smiled reluctantly. "Will tell you later. I know that you're dying to know what Harry and Ron did."

She listened to Fred's story. It all started with the diary Ginny got from Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley. It was slipped into her cauldron and she thought Mrs. Weasley put it there. She began writing to Tom Riddle's memory that possessed her. The reason why she stopped talking to Hermione was because Tom Riddle made Ginny believe that she was her rival in Harry's heart. Tom Riddle successfully made Ginny think that she should be jealous of her.

Hagrid's dead roosters were Ginny's doing while being possessed by Tom Riddle. She also did the writings on the wall and opened the Chamber of Secrets. If Harry hadn't come to save her, she would've been dead and Lord Voldemort shall return.

Fred didn't know the details of Harry and Ron's adventure in the Chamber of Secret, but she could wait until they visit her.

"They promised to visit after dinner," said Fred. "George, Lee and Neville will come, too."

She beamed. "That's great! I missed them, you know. But how about Ginny?"

"She said that she wants to come alone. To apologize. She will come later."

"Good. I missed her a lot, you know. She's my best girl friend."

Fred gave a sheepish smile. "Before they come, I want to say something..."

Hermione recognized that _serious_ tone. It was the same tone he used when he snuck into her bedroom before he went to Hogwarts for his first year; when he told her about his magic.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"I... The thing is, I don't know how to start," he said hesitantly. "Simply because I wasn't planning on telling you sooner, but Percy made me realize something while you were unconscious."

"Percy?" she asked, surprised. It wasn't oblivious to everyone who know the Weasleys that Fred and George always pranked Percy and didn't listen to him. Therefore, the fact that Percy made him realize something was surprising.

He nodded and chuckled. "Perfect Percy. He was right and I decided to follow his advice."

She laughed. "I never thought that I'd see the day you'd actually do something Percy told you. So, what is it?"

He pressed his lips together and met her eyes. "I'm... I love you, Hermione. Not just as a friend, but more than that. I'm actually in love with you. I'm not asking you out because I think you're still young for that. Mum always said that fourteen is the right age for a witch to date... But when you were petrified, Percy heard me saying some things to you. Things that I couldn't say when you're conscious."

Hermione's heart leapt with joy. She couldn't contain her happiness, so she pulled Fred to a hug. He was shocked at first, she could tell because it took him a few seconds to respond to her embrace. She cried while smiling on his chest, making his shirt wet. But Fred didn't seem to mind because he only tightened his hold to her. He ran his hand to her messy curls and the other was on her back.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.

She slightly pulled away, just enough for them to look at each other's face properly. "Because I love you, too, silly! It hurt me _a lot_ when you mentioned that 'boring ministry worker' thing. Then, afterwards, I heard Alicia say that you were snoring on her shoulder!" she complained.

Fred smiled affectionately and didn't break their eye contact. "It didn't mean anything. Our relationship is just like yours and Harry's," he said with assurance. "But you blushed whenever Lockhart was around. You even kept his get well card under your pillow."

She giggled. "I thought he was brilliant. Can you blame a bookworm like me? But hey, you called me boring!" she said in a fake accusing tone.

"Well, about the boring part, I just wanted to tease you. Most ministry jobs are boring, anyway. But I'm serious about owning a joke shop... That's one of the reasons why I wasn't sure if it's right to tell you about my feelings. 'Cause I will never be studious like you. I wasn't sure if you'd even date someone like me... when you're fourteen. I will never be a ministry worker. I will always be a prankster."

"Then, I will be a boring ministry worker dating a prankster," she replied sheepishly.

Fred chuckled and looked relieved, but his eyes were glassy. Hermione knew that he was about to cry, so she reached for something inside her school robe: a handkerchief. She gave it to him. He took it and wiped his eyes, then squeezed her hand. "Thanks for accepting me, despite being a prankster."

"Just don't ever prank me," she replied with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N:** I can't believe that the chapters are getting longer and longer. I need to divide Hermione's third year into two.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! It's four hours before Sunday in my country but I will be busy tonight and tomorrow, so here's my update. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 5- Diagon Alley (Third Year Part 1)**

 ** _"I need, baby I need your love right now_**

 ** _And I want, baby I wanna show you how_**

 ** _C'mon, you know that we've waited long enough_**

 ** _And now it's time_**

 ** _Time to be lovers._**

 ** _Take me now, take my love_**

 ** _Make come true the feelings I've been dreaming of_**

 ** _Take me now, take me fast_**

 ** _You can trust in me,_**

 ** _Our love will ever last._**

 ** _-"Take Me Now" by David Gates_**

 _Dear Mione,_

 _I'm sorry for not being able to meet you this summer. Dad was so pleased about his winnings and Mum was so excited to go to Egypt for the holidays that she didn't allow me to come and see you at least once._

 _We're having a good time in Egypt, but I miss you. Summer's not complete without having Mr. Roberts's ice cream with you._

 _Charlie came, too, and will be staying with us for a week. Bill gave us a tour and the tombs and pyramids were amazing. George and I actually pushed Percy inside the tomb but Mum caught us. But you know, it was just a harmless prank - I know you're not pleased._

 _Anyway, will tell you more about Egypt when we see each other. Can we meet in London two weeks before September 1st?_

 _George says hi. Bye for now._

 _Love from_

 _Fred_

 _._

 _Dear Fred,_

 _My parents decided that we go on holiday in France. We'll be leaving three days from now - we're going there by plane, of course._

 _I'm kind of jealous - Egyptian history is really fascinating. And please don't do anything stupid or dangerous. I know, you and George are Hogwarts's_ ** _Greatest_** _Pranksters, but please, for once, behave and let your mum enjoy the holiday._

 _Of course, we can meet at Mr. Roberts's. We'll be back from France in August. Regards to George and Ginny (I'm not writing to her because she kept on bugging me during our last few days in Hogwarts about my 'relationship status with_ ** _her brother)._**

 _Love from_

 _Hermione_

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _That's unfair! Why won't you tell me about you and Fred?_

 _Ginny_

 _._

 _Dear Mione,_

 _Sorry about Ginny's letter. She snatched your letter from me when I read it during dinner. She announced to everyone that I've got a girlfriend. Mum was very pleased, but don't worry, I told them about what we've agreed._

 _Love from_

 _Fred_

 _._

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Thanks for the Broomstick Servicing Kit! I've started reading it, but can't use it because the Dursleys kept the broom in the cupboard under the stairs._

 _Ron said that you and Fred are_ ** _officially dating._** _Why didn't you tell us anything? I mean, we're best friends, too. He also said that Mrs. Weasley was really happy._

 _Ron wants to meet in Diagon Alley a week before the first of September. Can you come? Let me know._

 _See you!_

 _Harry_

 _._

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I can't believe that you're going to write and ask about my 'dating life'. You, nosy brat!_

 _Fred and I aren't dating. Yet. He says I'm not old enough, but I'll be fourteen in September, so whatever will be, will be._

 _Have fun reading, then. See you in Diagon Alley!_

 _Love from_

 _Hermione_

.

Hermione heard the chimes, followed by Mrs. Roberts's voice. "I swear to God, you've grown taller, Fred Weasley!"

Hermione froze on her seat and fixed her eyes on the book she was reading. _He's here!_ she panicked inwardly.

"Good day, Mrs. Roberts!" came a familiar male voice. "You're becoming more beautiful, than ever."

"Oh, you, naughty boy!" said the old woman with a chuckle. "Go and meet your lady. She's been waiting for half an hour now."

Hermione finally looked up. But she looked behind the counter. "That's not true, Mrs. Roberts," she said to the old lady with a smile, speaking for the first time.

"'Mione!" called Fred happily.

She turned to his direction. He was walking towards _their_ table, wearing his mischievous smile, orange _Chudley Canons_ shirt and black trousers. His flaming red hair was longer now, to the point that it almost reached his shoulders. And he's got taller; his chest were broader. Her _future_ boyfriend actually looked like a Muggle ramp model. She had to thank Quidditch for that.

"Hey, Granger! Missed me?" he greeted in his mischievous voice when he reached _their_ table.

She snorted. "You wish, Weasley. I didn't say _anything_ in my letters about missing you."

"Hey, that's unfair! My family had fun in Egypt, but all I could think about was you," he said with a wink.

"Stop it. People might think that you're flirting," she whispered.

"So, what if I am?" he challenged.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You said I'm not old enough," she reminded and that stopped him. They ordered two cups of ice cream and went to the park and talked about his trip to Egypt and her holiday in France.

"So, how's Ginny?" she asked him afterwards, while sitting on their own swing sets.

"Still nosy and noisy," he replied with a snort. "She won't stop bugging me about _our_ relationship. She said, she would thank me forever for making you her sister. Mum noted that you're already part of our family."

She chuckled rather nervously and looked down to hide her blush. "If she'd see me in Diagon Alley next week, you should rescue me from her interrogation."

He chuckled as well. "Of course. George will distract her." He also winked which made Hermione's heart flutter.

.

"Hermione!"

She almost jump when she heard two male voices calling her name at the same time. She looked around _The Leaky Cauldron_ and saw a group of redheads occupying the longest table. Fred and George stood up and walked towards her. Harry and Ron were closely behind them.

"Hey!" she called.

Fred reached her first and pulled her to a tight embrace. "I've missed you," he whispered. She returned the hug and smiled.

Someone cleared their throat, making them break the embrace, but Fred's hand remained at the small of her back.

"Hey, George!" she greeted him by shaking his hand. "Ron! Harry! I can't believe you didn't write to me! Just got a letter fron Fred yesterday that they'll be staying here until September the first because of you. When did you get here and why?" she asked her other best friend urgently.

"Been here for two weeks now," replied Harry casually.

"After blowing up his aunt-" George started.

"He ran away and took the night bus to come here," finished Fred.

She raised an eyebrow. "You did what?" she asked, looking scandalized. "That's underage magic!"

"Save your lecture for later, Hermione. Let's eat first!" said George merrily.

She looked up to Fred, looking hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? You should've written to me about Harry's underage magic!"

"I just learned two days ago, I swear!" he said in defense. "I didn't write about it anymore 'cause we'll be seeing each other and spend the day anyway."

She smirked. "You mean, we'll spend the week together?" She looked down on her trunk.

Fred's eyes widened and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm actually hurt that you didn't invite me to stay over," she said with a pout.

Fred ran his hand on his hair and looked at her shyly. "I wanted to, but Mum and Dad reckon your parents won't allow you. 'Cause you just live nearby. I mean your place is _still_ London..."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "That's fine. It won't make sense anyway if I stay here for a week when my house is just twenty minutes away. Anyway, the reason why I'm here is because my grandmother is sick, so Mum had to go to Essex and Dad will be leaving for Germany tomorrow," she explained.

"So, you really _are_ staying with us for a week?" he asked with excitement.

"Yeah. Where else will I go?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, lovebirds!" called George from the table. "If you're done with your lovers' quarrel, come over here. Let Mum fuss over your girlfriend, Fred!"

"George!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

Fred picked up her trunk and they walked towards the family. Mrs. Weasley approached and greeted her with a motherly hug. "Oh, dear. I am so happy for you and Fred," she said to her.

"But, Mrs. Weasley, we aren't dating. Yet," she replied hesitantly.

"I know, dear. Because you're not yet fourteen. But still, I am happy to know that Fred fell for a lovely young lady like you. Someone I already consider a daughter," she said affectionately.

She muttered her thanks and they joined the group. Mrs. Weasley returned to her seat. Fred pulled a chair for Hermione beside his place at the table, across from Ginny who was giving her teasing looks. Percy was there, of course, already wearing his Hogwarts Head Boy badge. They greeted each other politely. She was also welcomed by Mr. Weasley.

The lunch went smoothly. Hermione joined Harry and Ron's conversation. After lunch, she booked a room and Fred and George walked her to her room. They decided to go shopping after. Harry and Ron joined them.

"Hey, Hermione," called Ron. "You go with the twins at _Flourish and Blotts._ I need to bring Scabbers to the Menagerie." He showed his old rat who looked pale.

"Oh, I'll join you. My parents gave me extra money for my birthday. I'm thinking of buying an owl. Harry has Hedwig and you have Errol."

"Errolls a family owl, not _mine,"_ he replied. "Fine, then. Let's go together."

She turned to Fred. "Give me your book list and we'll get it for you," he said. "We can save time if George and I would get your books while you get an owl."

She beamed. "Thanks!" She handed him her book list and purse. Then, she went to the Magical Menagerie with Ron and Harry.

The two boys immediately went to the counter to speak with the witch. Hermione looked around, in search of an owl that would suit her. She kept on looking around and listened to the other witch's sales. She didn't even notice that Harry and Ron left the shop. Then, she saw _it._ An orange and huge feline with grumpy, squashed face and bottle brush tail. Its fluffy and thick ginger fur reminded him of his favourite redhead person. She turned to the sales witch and beamed.

"That's Crookshanks," said the sales witch. "He's been here for a while now. Nobody seems to like him."

"But he's cute!" she exclaimed and approached the cat at the counter. She petted the cat and it didn't resist. It even snuggled to her. "Oh, how much is he? I'll take him!"

The two sales witches looked at each other with surprised faces. "We'll give you a discount!" said the witch at the counter, looking pleased.

Hermione used her extra money to buy cat food for her new pet. The witches shrunk the items so that she could carry Crookshanks properly. She left the shop with the ginger feline in her hands.

She found Harry and Ron waiting outside. Harry saw her first. "I thought you're getting an owl..."

Ron turned around and his eyes widened. "You _bought_ that monster?"

"He's _gorgeous,_ isn't he?" she asked happily.

"That monster nearly scalped me!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," she replied casually.

"Maybe he was after Scabbers," suggested Harry.

"Well, he's a cat. Normal cats chase mice," she said matter-of-factly. Then, she started walking. "Let's go back to the _Leaky Cauldron._ "

She went up to her room and asked Mrs. Weasley to enlarge her package. She helped her set-up Crookshanks's cage. After a few minutes, Fred entered her open room with shopping bags.

He spotted her sitting on the bed and fixed his eyes to the ginger cat between her legs. "What's that _thing?"_

"Crookshanks is a half-kneazle. He's my new pet!" she replied as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Fred reluctantly approached her and eyed the cat intently. Crookshanks lifted his head and looked at Fred as well, and snuggled to Hermione even more.

"What a clingy monster," murmured Fred.

"Well, he'll sleep with me," she replied. "Did you get my books?"

Fred lifted two shopping bags. "I did."

She quickly stood up and gave Fred a side-hug. "Thanks! You're the best!"

Fred smiled and looked pleased while Crookshanks seemed to glare at him.

.

"Come on, 'Mione!" whined Ginny that night before bedtime. The younger witch wasted no time once Fred, Harry and Ron left her room in the _Leaky Cauldron_ "I thought you've forgiven me already! Why are you keeping secrets?"

"Gin, I'm not keeping secrets," she told her patiently. "It's true. Fred and I aren't dating yet."

"But I can tell that there's something," she pushed.

She laughed. "Yeah. We like each other, silly. There's really something special."

"He already likes you even before Hogwarts. Mum could tell," said Ginny as she gently gathered Crookshanks to her lap. Her pet seemed to like her witch friend.

She smiled affectionately. "I think I've started liking him on our first year as friends," she confessed.

"I envy you, 'Mione," she said in a sad tone.

She placed an arm around the younger witch. "I don't think Harry likes me," she added. "He didn't like the Valentine card I made for him last year."

"Gin, Harry likes you as a person," she said smoothly, trying to comfort her friend. "He saved your life last year, remember?"

"Will he ever like me as a girl?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. "Well, to tell you frankly, he doesn't want to be treated as The Boy Who Lived. He wants others to see him as 'Just Harry'. He wants to be an ordinary boy."

"But he isn't!" she exclaimed. "He's the one who's defeated the darkest wizard. He's the hero of the wizarding world."

"Yes, Gin, I know. But Harry thinks he's famous because he lost his parents and was the only survivor. He doesn't want people to see him that way. So, my advice is, you should start seeing Harry as 'Just Harry'. Ron's friend. Your fellow Gryffindor. Or, if you want to show that you appreciate him, compliment him as a seeker. Not as The Boy Who Lived."

Ginny looked into her eyes and nodded. "I'll try that, Hermione. Thank you." She sounded sincere, so Hermione felt pleased.

.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George got on the train. The twins carried the two younger witches' trunks and they looked outside the window. Harry was still speaking with Mr. Weasley very seriously and Hermione was guessing that it might be about Sirius Black's escape. Sirius Black was a mass-murderer and great supporter of You-Know-Who, according to the news article in _Daily Prophet._ He might've escaped the prison to get Harry who was the reason of his maser's downfall. Soon, Harry joined them on the train and they bid Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye.

"Come on, let's find a compartment," she heard George say as they started moving.

"Everywhere else's full," quipped Fred in a desperate tone. "Lee's compartment can only accommodate two people."

She looked back to him and smiled. "That's fine. I can join Harry and Ron and just drop by later."

"She's correct, lover boy. You've been inseparable for almost a week," said George who pulled the collar of Fred's jumper. "Let her join her classmates."

"I'm going to find Luna," said Ginny. "See you later!" she told them all. Hermione smiled at Ginny's action. She could say that her friend was trying to be carefree and act normally around Harry.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry until he's found a compartment. But it wasn't empty. There was one occupant who seemed to be sleeping. She saw the trunk above and it was labeled 'Professor R.J. Lupin'. Harry locked the door and finally told them about what he learned from Mr. Weasley. Hermione was right: Sirius Black was after Harry.

After an hour, the train stopped, the lights went off and suddenly, they all felt cold. The water on the the bottle by the window became frozen. Crookshanks snuggled to her as the door creaked open.

"Hermione?" came her friend's voice.

"Ginny!" she squealed.

"What's the matter? Why did the train stop?" came Neville's voice.

"Hermione, is this you?" asked Ginny, uncertain.

"Not here!" hissed Harry angrily.

"Sorry," said Ginny apologetically.

"I'm here, Gin," she said and reached for her in the darkness. Ginny sat beside her.

The door creaked open again. Hermione was expecting the twins, or at least Fred, to check on them, but when they all looked up, they saw something they've never seen before... The next thing she knew, the sleeping professor wasn't sleeping anymore and Harry fainted. He fell on the floor. Professor R.J. Lupin stood before the hooded creature with skeleton-like hands and raised his wand.

"Sirius Black is not on this train. Get out and search for him anywhere else," he said sternly. But nothing happened. The hooded figure was still there and Hermione felt suddenly felt _so depressed._ Like she's never going to be happy again.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " chanted the professor. A silver mist erupted from the tip of his wand and it formed a four-legged animal. Whiteness surrounded them, almost blinded her, but the sadness in her heart faded away. The hooded figure was gone and so was the silver mist. Professor Lupin turned to them and gave away blocks of chocolates.

"Eat," he told them kindly. "It will make you feel better."

But Hermione and Ron knelt in front of Harry's unconscious figure on the floor. "Harry?"

"Harry, mate?" called Ron gently.

Harry stirred and after a few seconds, he was conscious again.

"What was that hooded thing?" he asked, looking at the professor.

"That was a dementor, one of the Azkaban guards," he replied kindly. "It's probably searching for Sirius Black. Here, it will make you feel better," he said and handed Harry a block of chocolate.

Then, he probably noticed that none of them was eating. "I didn't poison that, you know," he joked. "Eat. I shall speak with the driver and send a word to the headmaster." Then, he left their compartment. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny sat together and ate their chocolates.

The door opened again and this time, the twins entered. Fred rushed to her side. "Hermione! What happened?" he asked.

"There was a dementor," she replied. "But Professor Lupin chanted a certain charm that made it go away."

Fred frowned. "What was the incantation?" he asked.

"Something like... Expecto," then, she trailed off.

" _Expecto Patronum,_ " finished George. "We came across that in Charms class, but they don't teach it at Hogwarts."

It was her turn to frown. "Why?" she asked.

"Because not all witches and wizards can produce a Patronus," replied Fred.

"That's surprising," bantered Ron. "You two know something which Hermione doesn't."

"Just because we don't get high scores doesn't mean we're not studying," said Fred with a roll of her eyes.

"Fred's genius at Transfiguration," said George, which didn't surprise Hermione.

"And George is really good at Charms," he said.

"Anyway, what else happened?" asked George.

Hermione and Ron exchanged meaningful looks and had a silent agreement, but Harry told the twins what happened and what he heard. He was surprised to learn that he was the only one who fainted.

"So, I'm the only one who's weak," he said desperately.

"That's not true, Harry," said Fred. "You're just the only who had the most painful experience."

"I also felt something," she said, trying to comfort him. "It felt like I'm never gonna be happy again."

"I felt that way, too," said Ron. "It's like, I lost someone... Or something."

"Me, too," said Neville and Ginny together.

Fred placed an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, 'Mione. No more dementors once we reach Hogwarts. Dumbledore won't allow it." He said it with assurance and Hermione believed him. But when they arrived at Hogwarts and attended the Welcome Feast, they were dismayed at the headmaster's announcement that there will be dementors guarding the school.

.

"Hermione, there must be a mistake in your timetable. Muggle Studies and Divination have the same schedule," said Ron during breakfast. Professor McGonagall just gave them their timetables.

"There's no mistake, Ron. _That's_ my schedule," she replied casually and started eating.

"But how can you attend both classes, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"Can you be in two places at once?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. No one can be in two places at once," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe Fred's gonna take Polyjuice Potion to attend the other class for me." She smirked as she turned to Fred.

"But he has to attend his classes, too," said Ron, still confused.

Hermione and Fred laughed. "I don't attend my classes _all the time."_

"That's right," interrupted George who was sitting at Fred's other side. "We just show up during exams."

"That's why we always get 'Exceeds Expectations' from our professors."

"'Cause we pass the tests even if we're always absent."

The twins and Harry laughed but Ron frowned. "I'm surprised that Hermione would still want to date you even if you're always up to no good."

Fred snorted. "Of course. She needs someone who would help her loosen up a bit."

"And we're not that bad. We just don't like studying," said George.

"We like experimenting!" the twins said together.

"Too much experiment to the point that I would always hear explosions in your room back home," quipped Percy who was sitting across from them. His posture was great and he was wearing his Head Boy badge. "If only you'd take your studies seriously, one of you were made prefect and will have the chance to be Quidditch Captain or Head Boy. After Hogwarts, you can qualify for _any_ ministry job," he lectured.

"We weren't dreaming on becoming prefects or Head Boy," said George with a scowl.

"We just want to have fun and make people laugh," quipped Fred.

"And we're not planning on becoming ministry workers!" they said together with sneers.

"You're saying it as if it's the most disgusting job in the world," she told Fred.

"No. We're saying it as if it's the most boring job in the world," replied Fred.

"'Cause anyone who follows the rules and the law are boring," blurted George.

Hermione gave Fred an angry look. "It was his opinion, not mine!" he said in defense.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to class," she replied and grabbed her back, stood up and walked away.

"Hey," called Fred who caught up with her. "Don't be mad."

She looked up to him. "I'm not."

"Just disappointed," he stated.

"Because you're not taking your studies seriously, and _yet,_ you want to join me _going back._ " She sounded like complaining.

"But I will use the _time_ for something with purpose," he reasoned.

She stopped walking and looked up to him. _Merlin, why does he have to be so tall?_

"Inventing joke items for your future joke shop," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. George and I were thinking of accepting orders via owl posts, while we're at school," he replied timidly.

"So the two of us will be in _two places at once._ Me, going to classes. And you, one in class and one in a secret room."

"George is actually jealous," he said with a smirk.

She looked at him sharply. "Did you tell him?"

"Hermione, he's my twin. I don't like keeping secrets from George," he said with an apologetic look. "But he won't tell anyone, I assure you. And he understands the rules of time-travel."

"Fred," she said with a sigh. "You know that the only reason I have a Time-Turner was because Professor McGonagall wrote to the Ministry and assured them that I'm a model student. She did that to help me get through my twelve classes this year."

"But I will also do something important," he said with a wink. He leaned closer to her and whispered. "I will travel in the past to work on my future."

She laughed and shook her head in defeat. "Whatever makes you happy."

Fred placed an arm around her and grabbed her back so he could carry it. "You're the best," he replied and kissed the crown of her head.

Before their second year ended, they were asked to choose their electives starting third year. There were five electives and Hermione chose all of them: Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies (even though she grew up in the Muggle world, she still wanted to know how wizards and witches see the non-magical world), Arithmancy, Divination and Ancient Runes.

The problem was, Muggle Studies and Divination have the same schedule and so were Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. One more thing, she needed more time for her seven subjects: Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy and History of Magic. So, Professor McGonagall came up with a plan. Last night, when they arrived at the castle, her Head of House wasted no time in meeting her and discussing the rules of time-travel. The Time-Turner will help her travel to the past for a maximum of five hours.

After she told her the rules, she confessed that she couldn't keep a secret from Fred. Professor McGonagall already guessed that Fred will never rest interrogating her how she managed attending all of her classes, so she decided that he should know and travel with her.

She still could remember her words: _"I've seen people went crazy because of time-travel and I am not scaring you. But it would be better to have someone by your side to help you stick with the rules. Fred Weasley may be one of Hogwarts' rule-breakers, but I don't think he would do something which can harm you. And after all, as the Muggles say, 'Two heads are better than one'._

She didn't tell Fred what Professor McGonagall said because she really wanted him to use the extra time for studying and preparing for his O.W.L.s. But being Fred Weasley, he wouldn't study hard. He's use the time experimenting, inventing joke items for his dream joke shop.

 _At least, he will be doing something for his future. And he will do it with me._ She looked up to him again and gave him a satisfied smile.

.

On the night of Hermione's fourteenth birthday, she sat with Harry and Ron in the common room. She was happily watching her two male friends play Exploding Snap.

She wasn't expecting for anything special other than presents from her parents, Mrs. Weasley and Fred. Every year, he would give him a box of chocolate balls filled with strawberry mousse from Hogsmeade. How he traveled from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade every September was still a mystery to her because Hogsmeade trips would start in October, or usually after Hallowe'en.

Hermione wasn't even sure if Harry, Ron or Ginny knew her birthday, but that was fine. She didn't inform them, anyway.

While watching Harry and Ron, Crookshanks leapt to her side, eating an alive spider, much to Ron's disgust.

"Oh, Crookshanks! Did you catch that by yourself?" she asked her pet affectionately.

Ron grimaced. "Does he really need to do that in front of us?"

Hermione ignored Ron's question. He had been complaining because Crookshanks would always jump to his lap to search for Scabbers, Ron's rat.

"He's doing what normal cats do," came a familiar male voice. Hermione looked around and saw Fred and George approach them. Fred slumped on the sofa beside her and Fred sat beside Ron. Crookshanks leapt to Fred's lap and he petted the cat. Hermione smiled at the scene.

"Let's eat! Happy birthday, Hermione!" said George and when she turned to the table, she saw a tray of sandwiches and different sweets. There were Cauldron Cakes, pumpkin pasties, treacle tarts and her favourite, chocolate balls with strawberry mousse.

She looked up to George with a smile. "George, you shouldn't have," she replied affectionately.

"But you know my twin," said George with a wink.

She turned to Fred and beamed. "Thank you. Where'd you get these?" she asked.

He smiled and patted her knee. "Kitchens and Honeydukes. Eat. Which do you like?"

"Roasted chicken sandwich," she replied.

Fred Transfigured the table napkin to a plate and filled it with roasted chicken sandwich and chocolate balls and handed it to her with a wink. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile and started eating.

"Blimey, 'Mione! Is it really your birthday?" asked Harry.

"Sorry, 'Mione. We didn't know," said Ron with an apologetic look.

She smiled. "It's fine. I didn't tell you 'cause it's just an ordinary day."

"It's not for Fred," commented George. "Especially now that you're officially fourteen years old."

"Shut up, you, prat!" snapped Fred.

"Fred," she almost scolded.

George and Harry laughed and continued eating. Soon, they were full and Hermione was enjoying the chocolate balls but there were still food, so they invited Lee, Ginny and Neville to join them. Crookshanks took the opportunity to sit beside Ron and search for Scabbers again. Ron almost shouted but perhaps remembered that it was her birthday, so he just stood up and said he was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Don't mind Ron," he told her when the younger redhead disappeared to the boys' dormitory. "He should keep Scabbers to his dormitory. It's not like Crookshanks is the first cat who wants to eat him."

She smiled to him. "Thanks for understanding. You always take my side, even if Ron's your brother." She sounded a little guilty.

Fred placed an arm around her shoulders. "Anytime."

She moved closer to him and they enjoyed sitting beside each other with her head on his chest, her both hands holding his free hand. Then, she closed her eyes.

"'Mione?" he called in a low voice.

"Hmn?" she mumbled.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked sheepishly.

"When?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"On Hallowe'en, silly. It's the first Hogsmeade weekend," he replied with a chuckle.

She smiled but didn't open her eyes. "Okay. I'll go with you and George. Let's buy Harry some sweets because he can't go. His uncle didn't sign his form."

She heard him sigh heavily. "Fred?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

She opened her eyes and pulled away, just enough to take a good look at his face. "Is there something wrong?"

He smiled timidly. "Nothing's wrong, but I want to ask you something."

She frowned for he sounded so serious. "What is it?"

His chocolate brown orbs met her stare. Fred held her two hands. "Hermione, would you like to go on a date with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N:** I just would like to share that David Foster writes the best songs ever. His compositions inspire me to write good stories.

Here's Hermione's answer to Fred's question.

 **CHAPTER 6- Hogsmeade (Third Year Part 2)**

 **.**

 _ **"Take me as I am  
Put your hand in mine now and forever  
Darling here I stand, stand before you now  
Deep inside I always knew  
It was you, you and me  
Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny  
It was you and you for me  
Every road leads to your door  
Every step I take forever more**_

 _ **Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life  
I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go  
Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
Cause I can't go on  
No, I can't go on  
I can't go on  
If I'm on my own."**_

 _ **\- "Will You Still Love Me?", Performed by Chicago  
Songwriters: David Foster / Richard Baskin / Tom Keane **_

**_._**

Hermione's heartbeat became fast, her cheeks flushed and her knees weakened. This was the moment she had been waiting for, since the day he confessed at the hospital wing. Fred was the only one she ever liked. No one else. So, being the girl who fell for her best friend of six years, it would only be right to say "Yes."

She must've said it aloud because Fred's eyes _smiled_ and he grinned. He even squeezed her hands. "Thank you. You've no idea how long I've waited for this." She cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Hermione's response was to hug him rather tightly.

.

Hermione scanned her look in front of the mirror. She was wearing the light blue jumper from Mrs. Weasley and a pair of bell bottoms (Muggle jeans). She also paired them with trainers. She used some spells to put her hair to a loose bun and applied some powder on her face. She also didn't forget to use the lip balm from her mum which gave her lips a shade of pink.

When she was contented of how she looked, she grabbed her small bag and left the dormitory to meet Fred at the main entrance of the castle. George, Ron and Harry were there, too, waiting.

"Hey, 'Mione! You look beautiful," said Harry with a smile in a brotherly manner.

She smiled. "Thanks, Harry. What will you be doing today?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I've tried asking Professor McGonagall if she could sign my form, but she won't. So I guess, I'll just stay here."

"And watch out for Scabbers so Crookshanks won't eat him," quipped George and Hermione rolled her eyes.

She turned to Harry. "Enjoy the silence of the castle, then."

"C'mon, Ron. Let's go!" called George and her other friend followed his elder brother.

Fred came to her side. "Do you mind waiting outside? I'll just have a word with Harry," he said gently.

She raised an eyebrow to show him that she was suspicious, but he pleaded. "Please?" She nodded and stepped away, and then bumped into George.

"Hey!" she called.

"Sorry, 'Mione. Have to talk to Harry. Ron's gone with Lee." Then, he rushed back to the castle.

Hermione, puzzled, sat on the stairs and waited. But she didn't wait that long. Fred and George came out of the castle. George ran to catch a carriage while Fred came to her side. "Do you mind walking to Hogsmeade instead?"

She smiled and slightly shook her head. "I don't."

"Brilliant," he replied happily and offered his hand. She took it, trying to hide her feeling of excitement. They walked on the grounds, holding each other's hand, giving each other smiles from time to time. They were a picture of a teen couple in love.

After almost an hour, they finally reached Hogsmeade. Hermione felt more excited to explore the different shops. "Would you like to go to the bookstore?" he asked.

She looked up to him, slightly surprised. "You won't mind?"

He chuckled and pulled her to a side hug. "Well, I'm with Hermione Granger, aren't I? And Hermione Granger loves books."

She gave him an affectionate look. "I was just surprised 'cause I don't think any of my friends would love to be waiting for me inside the bookstore," she admitted.

"Like Harry and Ron?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. All they like to talk about was Quidditch."

"Well, that's Harry and Ron."

She looked up to him and gave him a grateful look. "I know you also love Quidditch. And you like talking about ita not with me 'cause you know it annoys me. I know you fancy joke items and you talk about it with George. I just noticed that whenever we're together, it's always about me. You were always after what I want and what I like." Then, she trailed off.

Fred placed his palm on her shoulder. "'Cause I like seeing you happy."

"That's the thing. I'm happy. But are you?" she asked seriously.

"Of course, I am!" he replied promptly with a smile. "And it was not just about you when we're together. You actually listen to me, talking about my and George's dream. You might not have noticed but you're supporting us. No one in the family, other than George, would listen about my experiments, my Transfiguration skills. My dream of becoming an entrepreneur. Only you. You accept me. Hell, you even agreed to go on a date with me. The bookworm and prefect in the making, dating a prankster extraordinaire."

She laughed, though her eyes were glassy because of the tears she was trying to stop. Fred's always been appreciative of her, but this was the most touching. Knowing that she also made him happy by just listening and letting him work on his dreams, Hermione was glad. Really glad to tha point that her tears fell.

Fred reached out to wipe her tears with a hanky. "Date someone who would wipe your tears," he joked.

She chuckled. "I am now, aren't I?"

Fred beamed and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go. I want to show you my favourite shops after we go to the bookstore."

Hermione placed an arm around his waist and the couple walked happily together, not caring of Professor Snape's disgusted look when he saw them while patrolling, or better to say, chaperoning Hogwarts students. They also saw Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick outside the Three Broomsticks and Fred greeted their professors. Hermione saw Professor Flitwick extended his tiny hand to Professor Sprout. The Herbology professor grimaced and placed some coins on the tiny hand.

"Were they betting?" she asked Fred.

"I guess, yeah. About us, dating," he replied with a smirk.

They went to the bookstore near Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes and spent half an hour there. Hermione didn't want Fred to get bored. Besides, she wanted to check the other shops. They went to Honeydukes to buy sweets. She found the chocolate balls Fred used to give her and bought some for Harry, Ginny and her parents when they bumped into Ron.

"Hey. I'm buying sweet for Harry," she told him. "What do you suggest?"

"I think he'd like Chocolate Frogs," replied Ron. "And Cockroach Clusters!"

"No, he won't like it," replied someone from behind them. For a second, she thought it was Fred. But it was far from Fred's voice. It was Harry's.

Ron looked at her and paled. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Stop talking like I'm a ghost," whispered Harry with a chuckle.

"Blimey! You're under the Invisibility Cloak!" exclaimed Ron in a low voice.

"Hey, Hermione, weren't you buying sweets for me?" asked Harry.

Hermione pressed her lips together and paid for the sweets at the counter. Then, she went back to where Ron and Fred were standing. She knew that Harry was still there.

"Let's go toThree Broomsticks," said Fred.

"So that we can try butterbeer," quipped Ron.

"Yeah. And Harry can explain why he's breaking rules again," she replied sternly.

.

"Hermione, please, don't be mad," pleaded Fred as they walk back to Hogwarts after eating lunch at the Three Broomsticks, leaving Ron, Harry and George.

She stopped walking when they were nearing Hagrid's hut. Their big friend saw them on his way to the forest and waved. Hermione smiled and waved back. Fred did the same. When Hagrid was gone, she turned to Fred with hands on her hips and looked up to him.

"Sirius Black's still at large, the dementors _are_ guarding the school. The headmaster already warned us that the dementors could sense even if you hide under the invisibility cloak. Yet, _you_ gave Harry that piece of parchment to help him sneak. What if Black knows one of the passages? He was a Hogwarts student before he became a mass murderer," she lectured calmly, careful not to sound like a mother goose or nagger girlfriend. "Hary might've escaped from the professors' eyes with the help of the map, but it doesn't show where the dementors are. Or danger."

"Hermione, I understand that you're concerned about Harry. But he deserves to have fun. The Dursleys already treated him like a prisoner. He should be free at Hogwarts," replied Fred calmly. "That was what you said last year when people think he was the heir of Slytherin," he reminded.

"But _this_ isn't the year to sneak out," she replied firmly. "This is the year to be matured and think of one's safety before _having fun._ "

He raked his fingers to his hair. "I'm sorry!" he blurted. "George and I just feel sorry for Harry. While all of us could go to Hogsmeade because _we still have_ our parents, Harry can't."

She looked at him intently. "I'm not angry," she said.

"Just upset," he stated.

She nodded. "But I get your point."

"Can we just forget about Harry for a moment and enjoy the rest of the day? C'mon. It's our official first date."

Sadness was on Fred's face and Hermione felt guilty for blaming him. She sighed and reached out for his hand to squeeze it. "I'm sorry for being hard on you."

Fred smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. Just... next time please don't walk away from me."

"I didn't," she protested.

"You almost."

"All right. I won't. I'll talk to you calmly. Except if you put yourself in danger. Don't expect me to be calm and patient," she warned.

Fred placed an arm around her shoulders. "Sounds fair. C'mon, let's go back to the castle."

Once again, they walked happily back to the castle with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Once again, they were a picture of a couple in love.

.

Hermione walked with Fred, George and Ginny back to the Great Hall like everyone else. They met some Ravenclaws in her year near the stairs.

"Hey, Hermione!" called Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister. "Is it true? Sirius Black broke into the castle? Went straight to the Gryffindor Tower?"

She gave her a sad look. "Yes. He slashed the Fat Lady's portrait."

"He's obviously after Harry," said Terry Boot.

"Where's Parvati?" asked Padma in a worried voice.

"I saw her a while ago with Lavender," she replied. "Not sure if they're behind or already in the Great Hall."

"Good thing, in Ravenclaw, we don't have a portrait," said Padma. "If Harry was in Ravenclaw, he would be safer."

"Use your brains, Padma," quipped Terry Boot. "Sirius Black is the first and only Azkaban prisoner who managed to escape. He must've been very intelligent. The dementors had no effect on him. If Harry was in Ravenclaw, Black would've easily sneak and get him because only that eagle statue asking random riddles _is_ guarding our House."

"But Harry's not in Ravenclaw. Thank Merlin," quipped Ginny.

They finally reached the Great Hall and looked for Harry and Ron. They found them to where the Hufflepuff table should be, grabbing their sleeping bags. They four of then positioned beside Harry and Ron. Ginny quickly went to George's other side, far from Harry, leaving Hermione between Harry and Fred.

"You're right, 'Mione," whispered Fred when they were all settled. Percy, the Head Boy, and Professor Dumbledore were patrolling. "Sirius Black must be familiar with the passageways. How could he enter the castle and escape the dementors?"

"That's why, instead of giving the map to Harry, you and George should've given it to the headmaster," she replied matter-of-factly.

"What?" hissed Harry. "Are you crazy, Hermione?"

"No, Harry," she replied.

"Quite the opposite to crazy. She's thinking logically, mate," said Fred to Harry. "But if you want to continue using the map, always be alert. Check it every hour, just to be sure no one in the castle's helping Sirius Black."

"When did you become so smart, Fred?" snorted Ron who was lying on Harry's left side (Hermione was on Harry's right).

"Since Hermione Granger became my best friend," he replied casually.

"If you start studying in the library and borrowing books, I will disown you, my dear twin," quipped George from Fred's right side.

"Oh, shut it, Gred," replied Fred. "I shall not ruin my reputation by borrowing books. I steal them and return when I'm done with them."

"Are you sure you're dating the right bloke, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

She chuckled and searched for Fred's hand under the covers. "Yes, Harry. I'm sure."

.

Fred looked around the library, searching for his favourite third year. Hermione didn't appear at dinner and lunch was the last time he saw her. Fred walked further, to the direction of Muggle section, earning a piercing glare from the librarian, Madam Pince. He smiled at the old witch and continued walking. He found Hermione slumped on the couch near the window. She was holding a book, but her eyes weren't fixed on it. She was staring outside the window.

She looked so tired. Fred felt tired as well, because of time-travel. Sure, they have _more time_ because of being in two places at once. Lately, all they wanted was to sleep. Sometimes, while the other Fred and Hermione were attending classes, the time-travelling Fred and Hermione would be sleeping in their dormitories.

But seeing Hermione now, he knew that she wasn't tired because of the time-travel. She was tired of arguing with Ron the past days. Ron was very adamant that Scabbers disappeared because Crookshanks ate him. Then, he told their classmates that Hermione doesn't care about other people's pets. Fred wanted to prank Ron because of what he did, but George, being the reserved one, comforted Ron and stopped Fred from what he was planning. Fred knew that Crookshanks would never eat Scabbers. He was sure. The cat actually softened towards him and it was like, he could understand it. But as to why Crookshanks wanted Scabbers was still a mystery to him.

"Hey," he said as he sunk into the sofa beside Hermione.

Hermione turned to him and gave a faint smile. "Hi." She returned her stare outside.

"It's dark outside. What can you see?" he asked gently.

"Nothing. Just thinking," she replied without looking back to him.

"About Ron?"

"Yes. And Harry," she replied.

He sighed. Whenever Hermione felt hurt, he felt the same way, too. "What about Harry?"

Hermione shifted in her seat and faced him. "He's got a Firebolt," she started.

"A Firebolt," he said in a normal voice. "And then?"

"It came as a Christmas present but there was no note. I thought that Sirius Black, his parents' best friend, might've sent it. So I told Professor McGonagall. The professors agree with me and think that it was cursed. So she took it from Harry for inspection," she explained.

Christmas was two weeks ago but Hermione didn't tell him about this. Although he already heard about the Firebolt being _confiscated_ from Ron. He didn't ask Hermione because she didn't seem to mind that her friends weren't talking to her. Perhaps she brushed it off and wanted to enjoy their first Christmas holidays as a couple, Fred decided. "And now, he's upset with you as well."

She nodded sadly. He reached out to her and pulled her close to him. Hermione returned her side-hug and buried her face in his chest. "They hate me. Did I do the wrong thing?"

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not saying this because I'm on your side, but like what you've said, this year is the time to be matured and be careful."

Hermione sighed and relax to his hold. "Thanks, Fred."

"Anytime," he murmured. "Have you found anything for Buckbeak's case?"

"Yeah," she replied and gently pulled away to show him a book. "I hope that this article will help Hagrid and Buckbeak. But I need more."

"Let me help," he offered and Hermione gladly took her boyfriend's help.

.

Months passed by. Hermione's friendship with Harry and Ron went shaky. They didn't talk to him for a month, but Fred, George and Ginny stood up for her. The two only spoke with her again when Hagrid made Harry and Ron realize that _friendship is more important than pets and a broomstick._

Together _,_ Hermione, Harry and Ron did their best to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's case. Once again, it felt good to have her friends back. However, Hagrid and Buckbeak lost the case. The poor Hippogiff they love will be executed.

"I'm sorry about Scabbers, Ron," she said when they were at Hagrid's to console him before Buckbeak's execution.

"It's all right," replied Ron sheepishly. "Fred's right, he's old. And well, maybe Mum and Dad will buy me an owl."

"Nah. Wait here, Ron," quipped Hagrid. "I've got something fer ya." Their big friend stood up and went to the cupboard. "Someone's been hidin' in my milk jar."

Hermione grimaced when Hagrid's hand reappeared from inside the milk jar with a familiar rat.

"Scabbers!" exclaimed Ron and quickly collected his pet from Hagrid. "Hey! It's me, Ron! What's your problem?"

Hermione saw the rat trying to free itself from Ron's hands. Ron held his pet tightly.

"Look! Dumbledore is coming with Fudge!" said Harry urgently and pointed outside the window.

"All right, leave now," replied Hagrid. "Use the back door."

"But, Buckbeak," protested Harry.

"Harry, we can't do about it anymore," she said sadly.

"Come on, Hermione, get inside the cloak!" hissed Ron who just disappeared.

She looked hesitant. She didn't want to be sandwiched between two boys under a cloak, so Fred would always cast the Disillusionment Charm on her. That way, she could walk freely without being seen. But the charm was very advanced. Fred, who was now in fifth year, just perfected the charm. Hermione can't. Before she left the castle earlier with Harry and Ron, Fred cast the charm on her. Now, he wasn't around to do it.

"Hermione, they're coming!" called Harry urgently.

Hermione panicked and rushed to join Ron under the cloak. Once Harry made it inside, they left Hagrid's hut. The walked briskly until they were out of sight from the hut and safe to remove the cloak.

Then, it happened. They heard the sound of the axe. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to fight herself from imagining Buckbeak's execution.

"Ouch!" yelled Ron. "Scabbers, why did you bite me? What's your problem?"

As Ron was shouting at his rat, Hermione saw a big black dog, looking at then angrily. Suddenly, she remembered what Harry said about the grim - that he saw one at Privet Drive back in summer and another during the Quidditch match.

The black dog looked murderous and leapt to its feet towards them. "Harry! The grim!" she yelled.

Harry quickly grabbed her and stepped back. But the dog didn't go after them. It went after Ron who was still holding Scabbers, bit him by the leg and dragged him to the Whomping Willow.

Hermione's first thought was to call a professor or Hagrid, to help them get Ron. She didn't want to risk her life and break fifty more school rules; they already broke one tonight by sneaking to check on Hagrid and Buckbeak. She didn't want Harry to go risking his life again, just like what happened for the past two years. But Harry didn't just run towards the Whomping Willow to get Ron. He dragged her with him and Hermione couldn't protest anymore.

.

When Hermione woke up, she realized that she was in the hospital wing. _I'm not dead,_ she thought. _I thought those dementors sucked my soul already. Oh, thank Merlin I'm alive!_

"Hermione?"

She knew that voice. She sat up and looked around. She found Fred sitting on the chair near the bed across from her. Another redhead was lying there. "Fred? Where's George? What happened to Ron? Is he awake?"

Fred approached her bed and sat on the edge and held her hand. "I was the only one they allowed to come here because of you. You know Professor McGonagall... Madam Pomfrey said Ron'll be asleep until tomorrow because of the potions he took. Broken leg, because of the dog."

"Sirius Black," she murmured. "Listen, Fred. Sirius Black is innocent. He wasn't the one who sold Harry's parents to Voldemort, but Scabbers, Ron's rat. He's an animagus. He's Peter Pettigrew," she told him urgently.

"SHE'S RIGHT, FRED!"

They almost jumped on the bed because of Harry's yelling, when her other best friend was just on the bed beside her. "SIRIUS BLACK IS INNOCENT! WE HAVE TO TELL DUMBLEDORE!"

"Harry, mate, calm down!" hissed Fred. "I believe you, but what can we do? They've taken Sirius Black to Professor Flitwick's office, near the Ravenclaw Tower."

"But, we have to do something! He's my godfather and I want his name to be cleared. If only Pettigrew didn't escape..."

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore approached them with a sad smile on his face. Harry started telling him about Sirius's innocence.

"Harry, I believe you, but Sirius Black did not act like an innocent man. He escaped and even broke into the castle," explained the headmaster patiently.

Then, he turned to her and Fred. "What we need is _more_ time," he said in his usual calm voice. "If you could be in two places at once, you'd be able to save two innocent lives. Five turns, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. You know the rule. You must not be seen. I will lock the door and you _do it_ here."

Hermione and Fred didn't say anything, but only glanced at each other. Professor Dumbledore started walking away and when he reached the door, he turned to them again. "By the way, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, take Harry with you." And he exited and looked the door.

"What did he mean? Where are we going, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

But Hermione ignored Harry's question. She turned to Fred with a frown. "Fred, did he just ask us to..."

"Go back in time. Yes," he said solemnly with a nod.

She shook her head. "But... two lives. Who are these two?"

Fred was thinking as well. Afterwards, he looked at her. "Black and..."

"Buckbeak," she finished.

Fred leapt to his feet and helped Hermione to get off from the bed and put on her trainers. She immediately reached out for the time-turner under her shirt. "Come here, Potter!" hissed Fred.

Harry quickly left the bed and put on his shoes. Then, he ran to their side. Hermione instructed Harry what to do and soon, the three of them were inside the chain, and found themselves five hours away from Ron in the hospital wing.

.

"Maybe Sirius Black's also a werewolf, like Professor Lupin," Hermione heard Susan Bones say.

"Then he could've transformed in Azkaban," said Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Maybe he can transform to a plant and hid in the greenhouses," suggested Hannah Abbott. "That's why the dementors couldn't sense him."

Hermione turned to Fred and Harry and giggled. They were at the Gryffindor table, but they could very well hear the three Hufflepuffs at the other table. None of them gave a close guess.

"They've no idea," said Fred with a smirk.

"I wonder where Padfoot is now," said Harry with longing on his face.

"Probably flew with Beaky to another country," she replied. "I wish that Professor Snape didn't tell the Slytherins about Professor Lupin. He was the best Defence teacher we ever had."

"You never told me about your Boggart," quipped Harry. "I told you about mine during our exam."

Harry's Boggart was a dementor and before the year ended, Professor Lupin taught him the Patronus Charm. Harry's Patronus saved them from the dementors near the lake. Hermione's Boggart was unexpected. When Ron suggested that her Boggart might be Professor McGonagall, telling her that she failed everything, she considered it. Failure was her fear.

But then, during their exams in D.A.D.A., she was shocked to see a certain redhead's body, lying unconsciously on the floor. She never told anyone else. Only Professor Lupin knew that her Boggart was the form of a dead Fred Weasley.

"Don't expect her to tell you, mate. She didn't even tell me," said Fred to Harry.

"By the way, when are we going to tell George and Ron about our five-hour adventure?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Later, on the train," Harry decided.

Hermione continued eating, but with one hand only. Her other hand was under the table, resting on Fred's knee. The form of her Boggart was still in her mind. She cringed.

"I'm here," whispered Fred. "I'm not going anywhere." He said it with assurance.

Hermione looked up and slightly frowned.

"Stop worrying," he said again.

She relaxed. Maybe Fred knew what she had in mind. Maybe, with her gestures, he could tell what her Boggart was about.

"Hey, 'Mione?" called Ron from across the table. "Are you going to tell us now how you managed to get in all of your classes?"

"Yeah, 'Mione. How come you appeared in Divination and Muggle Studies at the same time?" asked Harry with a smirk, making Ron confused.

She turned to Fred and they laughed. "Don't be silly, Harry. How could I be in two places at once?"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Some GUESTS just don't get the concept of Fanfiction. Why did I change the troll incident? 'Cause this is fanfiction.

They will stop reading just because I changed that incidents? Okay. Just grab your HP books and stick with it. :)

Thanks for those who still support this story. :)

And sorry about the 'fifty turns' in the previous chapter. Should be five turns only.

 **CHAPTER 7- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Quidditch World Cup**

 ** _"I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side._**

 ** _I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part_**

 ** _Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes_**

 ** _I'll never break your heart_**

 ** _And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side_**

 ** _I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part_**

 ** _I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear."_**

 ** _"I Swear", Performed by All 4 One_**

Hermione was staring at the white coffin, thinking of her childhood memories with Grandma Granger. She was her only grandparent; her paternal grandfather passed away when her dad was still studying dentistry. Her mother lost her parents at a very young age, so now, her parents were all Hermione have.

When she came home from Hogwarts last week, they immediately went to Essex because her grandmother was confined in hospital. She was already very weak due to stage four cancer. Her grandmother knew that her days were counted, so she said her farewell message to Hermione by after telling the story of how she and her grandfather met. She would never forget what she said, especially about Fred; it would always be in her mind... and heart.

.

"Has she written yet?" he heard George ask.

He, Fred, was sitting on his bed, arms resting on the window, waiting for Errol. "No," he replied.

"It's been a week," noted George.

"Dad said that the Grangers' weren't at the dental clinic and another dentist took over," he heard Ginny's voice.

"I hope she's fine," said Ron.

"If she's fine, then she should be writing back," said George.

"Then maybe, something happened," said Ron slowly, making Fred more anxious. This was the first time Hermione didn't respond to his letters. This was the first time that he didn't know her whereabouts.

"Did Dad ask the new dentist where the Grangers were?" asked Ginny.

"No," he replied calmly. "He only went there once. He promised this morning to ask and find out where they are."

"For now, let's wait and hope that she's all right," said George who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Fred looked at his twin and gave him an appreciative look.

.

She couldn't sleep for many reasons. One: she wasn't in her own bedroom but in her grandmother's guest room. Two: she still couldn't believe that the funeral happened earlier. _She's really gone,_ she thought painfully.

Three: she was also thinking of Fred. Being busy with her grandmother's hospitalization and death, she didn't have the time two look for an owl post office in Essex, and she didn't know anyone from Hogwarts living in her area. He was probably worried now.

Just as she was sitting by the window and staring at the dark sky outside, thinking of Fred, she saw something... No. Three unusual figures flying and they were coming to the direction of her window. Hermione stood up, narrowed her eyes and quickly grabbed her wand, even if she wasn't allowed to perform magic outside school.

 _The law states that an underage witch or wizard can only perform magic outside school if she or he is in danger; in a matter between life and death,_ she recited in her mind.

She tightened her hold to her wand as the three figures came nearer and nearer, but she dropped it when she saw one of the figures closely: it was a familiar tiny grey owl.

"Ron's owl?" she asked, looking confused. She wasn't sure because she only saw Ron's new owl from Sirius Black once and she didn't know its name yet. Then, the two figures stopped flying outside her window. Hermione's heart leapt with joy upon seeing two identical redheads, each of them riding in their own broomsticks.

 _Fred!_ her mind screamed.

She instantly recognized him. He was the one on the left side of her window. No, she didn't look at the shape of his face and it was too dark to search for the scar above his right eyebrow. Hermione easily identified Fred by the way he looked at her. It was different- with love and care. George would look at her like how he would look at Ginny. Brotherly. With Fred, it was always a look of someone who loved her.

"Fred!" she squealed.

"Hey, Hermione! Step back. I'm coming in," he said in a low voice. She did step back and allowed him to come through the open window, just like five years ago, when he sneaked out to see her before he left for Hogwarts.

George caught Fred's broom and waved to them. "I'll wait down there."

"Thanks, George!" she said before he could disappear.

Then, he turned to Fred who also looked down to her. Longing was in his eyes. She missed him. They wasted no time. They pulled each other to a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much!" he whispered against her bushy hair.

"Oh, Fred," she murmured against his chest. She smelled so familiar - a mixture of a familiar cologne and gunpowder. This was _her_ Fred. She didn't want to break their contact for it was so comfortable being with him; she pressed her body against him even more, until she felt something poked her stomach.

Fred ran a hand on her hair and the other was on her waist. His touch was sending electricity to her spines, making her shiver slightly. She looked up and wrapped her hands around his neck. They stared again to each other, as if memorizing each other's face. Then, she saw it. Fred leaned closer and closer, until his lips were inches away from hers. "You don't know how much missed you," he whispered.

She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled like peppermint toothpaste. It was Fred's signature scent and addicting.

"Hermione, I can't resist anymore," he whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

Her heartbeat became fast and the electricity she was feeling increased. He wanted to kiss her. It would be their first real kiss and she had been trying to imagine how it feels like for many months now. They've started dating nine months ago, and the things they only did were hold hands and embrace each other. She concluded that they didn't want to rush things and just wanted to enjoy their new level of relationship. Many times, he kissed the crown of her head. On her part, she pecked his cheeks on many occasions. Now, they're about to have their first kiss.

Fred was still waiting for her response. She couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded with a sheepish smile. Fred dipped his head and she closed her eyes. The moment she closed them, his lips crashed to hers. Her knees weakened, so she tightened his hold to him. At first, it was a chaste, gentle and sweet kiss. But Fred pulled her body closer to him and deepened the kiss. Hermione responded eagerly; their tongues battled against each other and the more their mouths became wet, the more she moaned. Fred pulled her off the ground and she automatically wrapped her legs around him without breaking the kiss. He laid her on the bed.

.

Fred stared at the beautiful face if his girlfriend. She wasn't sleeping. She was also looking at him, smiling, though her eyes were puffy. He hadn't ask yet what happened. They've just finished snogging and enjoying each other's presence.

"How did you find me?" she asked gently.

"Pig and Percy," he replied promptly. "Pigwidgeon was Ron's owl; but we call him Pig. Unlike Errol, who's old, Pig can find anyone anywhere. So, Percy suggested sending Pig to find you and he cast a spell on me and George so the Muggles won't see us flying. On the week after we returned home, I wrote to you twice, but Errol would always return without anything. I started worrying. I wrote another letter this week and then I got no reply. Dad went to your parents' clinic. The new dentist only said about your grandmother's poor health. Nothing more."

Hermione gave him an apologetic look and caressed his cheek with her palm. "I'm so sorry, Fred. We were very busy at the hospital and I didn't have time to find an owl post office around the area. Then, this week, Gran passed away. Today was her funeral," she told him sadly and started crying silently.

He pulled her to a hug and ran his fingers on her hair. He shifted until she was lying on top of him. Hermione rested her head on his chest and met his eyes. "You don't have to apologize, Hermione. If I were in the same situation, I would not prioritize writing to my friends. I understand. And I'm so sorry about your grandmother, love."

It was actually the first time he called her that. Hermione was a bit surprised, but smiled faintly. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for always being there for me. I feel better now that you're here."

He kissed the crown of her head. "My pleasure. You should rest. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she asked in a tired voice.

"I promise," he replied solemnly.

"What about your mum?" she asked hesitantly.

"I will send George home so she won't be worried. She will be mad at me, but for now, I want to stay by your side. She will understand."

Then, Hermione got off him. "You should not keep George waiting, then," she said with a smile.

Fred got up from the bed and looked outside the window for George. His twin flew and made it through the window and they talked. After he explained his decision to stay with Hermione, George gave his girlfriend a brief but comforting hug. Then, he disappeared.

Hermione returned to the bed and he lied down beside her. "Thanks for everything, Fred," she said and yawned.

"You're welcome," he replied as he placed an arm around her waist when she snuggled. "Good night."

"Night. Love you," she replied sleepily.

"I love you more," she whispered.

.

Hermione woke up the following morning with a heavy arm around her waist. She smiled, remembering the previous night. Fred came to see her _in Essex_! She carefully turned around and saw his sleeping face. His red hair was longer now; it already reached his shoulders. She tucked the locks that covered his eyes behind his ear and she saw the scar above his right eyebrow. She traced it with her finger for the very first time.

 _What would my parents say if they found Fred in my room?_ she thought.

"See something you like?" asked Fred in a sleepy voice and he opened his eyes.

Hermione felt her cheeks blush and smiled timidly. "Yes, your scar. How'd you get that?"

"When I was four, we were playing hide and seek. I tripped and my forehead hit the rock," he explained. "Mum could actually make it disappear when it healed, but she said we could just leave it visible so people would tell George and I apart."

"Does George have scars, too?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, but in his legs. Even if I have the scar, only few people could tell us apart. Sometimes Mum would still call me 'George' from afar. But when I'm closer, she would search for my scar and look at my round face."

"The people at Hogwarts can't tell you apart," she chuckled.

"Yeah. Only you, apart from Ginny and my brothers, can," he said affectionately, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She felt comfortable and relaxed. Fred always made her feel happy, excited and nervous. She snuggled to him and buried her face to the crook of his neck. "Thanks for being here," she mumbled.

"Anytime."

After an hour, they heard noises from the kitchen, which could only mean that her parents were already awake. Fred decided it's time to leave. They shared one last embrace and chaste kiss before he left with a promise that when she returns to London, he would come and visit her, but he would show up at her parents' doorstep.

.

True to his words, Fred visited her three days after they returned home from Essex. He was with George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's parents gladly welcomed the redhead family; her mother couldn't stop thanking them for their kindness to Hermione. Mr. Weasley finally told them about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, which U.K. would be hosting. They wanted to invite Hermione to watch with them in August (Mr. Weasley's got free tickets at work) and if possible, spend the remainder of the summer vacation with them.

Her parents thought that she should go with her friends, instead of staying at home while they were at work. She also felt stressed the past three weeks because of her grandmother's sickness and demise, so Mrs. Granger thought that a different environment would be good for her. The Grangers gladly gave their permission with a promise that they will be at King's Cross on the first of September to see her. Mrs. Weasley promised that she would take care of Hermione. However, when the Weasleys were about to leave, Hermione's father wanted a quick word with her daughter's boyfriend. Fred gladly complied and Hermione could tell that he wasn't nervous at all.

.

Hermione and Fred entered their favourite ice cream parlour, holding hands. Mr. Roberts, who was at the counter, saw them and beamed when Fred placed an arm on her shoulders.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Roberts!" they greeted together.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," he greeted merrily. "My favourite customers!"

"Oh, please, Mr. Roberts. It's Hermione and Fred," said Hermione as they approached the counter.

"Seeing you grown-ups, I can't stop myself from addressing you properly," the old man replied.

"I don't think 'Mr. Weasley' suits me," joked Fred. "Only my professors call me that, and when they do, they would look at me sternly, as if I broke fifty school rules."

Mr. Roberts laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you always do, Mr. Prankster."

"But still, Miss Bookworm, you love me," he teased.

"Oh! Finally!" exclaimed Mr. Roberts. "My wife will be pleased to know. She'd been wondering when you'd start dating."

Hermione and Fred chuckled. As usual, Mr. Roberts gave them free scoops of their favourite: honey rosemary.

After spending an hour at the parlour, they decided to go to the park. Hermione sat on the swing and Fred was pushing her gently. They happily talked about the upcoming Quidditch Cup. Fred didn't bore her, but answered all of her questions about the event. He also noted some famous international players and she laughed hard when he mentioned that Ron was obsessed with Krum.

"Now, I'm wondering if Krum is the reason why he hasn't fancied someone," she joked.

"He doesn't seem to be interested in girls," said Fred in agreement. "He's the only one in the family. By fourth year, each of my brothers already kissed a girl or two."

"Do you mean, George's already dated?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Thought you've figured it out. He went out with a Ravenclaw in our year two years ago, when we were in fourth year. But it was only for a month. Just to try to forget Angelina."

She raised an eyebrow. "Angelina?"

"Yeah. He's fancied Angelina since he saw her on the train in our first year," he replied with a smirk.

"What made him decide to forget Ange?" She never thought that George liked Angelina. The older witch was close friends with the twins, but she never saw something special between her and George. Last year, Ange used to go out with...

"Oliver Wood," said Fred. "Ange had a huge crush on him since our second year, when we joined the team. Now, they're a couple."

"Oh, poor George," she muttered.

"Because of his unrequited love, he urged me in our fourth year to tell you about my feelings. I kept on saying that you're not old enough, and that I wasn't your type. But he would always say that I was so thick. Thicker than Ron when it comes to you."

She giggled. "But you didn't listen to him. You listened to Percy instead."

Fred chuckled. "Until now, I couldn't believe that listening to Percy was the best decision, ever."

"I'd push her harder, if I were you."

Hermione stopped laughing. She knew that voice very well. She felt a pang of anger in her chest. She looked around and saw Melanie Davidson. Until now, she would always want to ruin her day.

"I see your boyfriend hasn't left you, mousey," she said arrogantly.

Hermione grimaced at the sight. Melanie dressed like a tart. "I bet he's being paid by your parents just to be with you." Melanie looked at Fred from head to toe. It was as if she was looking for something to insult him.

But, she didn't find anything. No, Fred wasn't wearing faded shirts and jeans, at least, not in the Muggle's eyes, with the help of some household charms. Only their fellow witches and wizards could see the real state of their clothing.

"I'd open my eyes, if I were you," Melanie told Fred. "She's not beautiful. She's just a mousey looking girl with a bird's nest for hair. She will just bore you to death with her interest in literature."

Fred leaned turned to her and mouthed: "Play along."

She gave a quick nod. Fred stepped away from her and turned to Melanie. "I guess, you're right," he replied with a sigh and desperate look and Melanie smirked. "She's nothing but a bookworm. Boring."

Hermione wanted to laugh hard. _Merlin, he's such a great actor._

Melanie gave her a triumphant smile. "Glad you realized that I was right."

"Yeah." He reached inside his pockets. "To express my gratitude, I'd like you to have this," he handed her a small heart-shaped box which Hermione guessed as chocolates. "I was thinking of giving it to Hermione, but she doesn't deserve it. This special present suits a beautiful lady like you," he said in his sweet voice. Hermione wanted to cry. Seeing Fred mock her, even if it was just an act, and praise her mortal enemy, she wanted to walk out. But deep inside her heart, she knew that Fred would never hurt her.

Melanie's eyes widened and she grinned. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed and accepted the gift.

Fred nodded innocently and stepped back. "I should go now. Thanks again and see you around."

"Sure," said Melanie who batted her eyes. Hermione wanted to puke. She also walked away and hid behind a tree. A few seconds later, Fred followed her with a playful smirk. "Do you think she'll eat the chocolates?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. How come I didn't get chocolates?" she asked in a hurt tone.

Fred placed a comforting arm around her. "Don't be jealous. Those chocolates weren't really for you. I've been carrying them all summer, just in case we see that girl. Tell you what? Look for her tomorrow and see what happens."

She gave her boyfriend a suspicious look. "The result should be something that will make me happy. Your words hurt me, you know."

Fred kissed the crown of her head. "Trust me, those chocolates aren't for you. And you're more beautiful than that tart."

"Fred, language!" she scolded.

"Don't tell me, you didn't call her a tart in your mind?" he challenged.

She looked at him with guilt. "But I didn't voice it out."

"But she still looks like a tart," he repeated.

.

The following day, Hermione didn't have to search for Melanie Davidson to see what happened. While running errands for her parents, she heard from her mother's secretary that Melanie went to the dermatologist beside the Grangers' clinic because she woke up this morning and found her face full of acne.

"She was crying, you know," said her mother's secretary. "But when the doctor arrived, she couldn't see anything wrong with Melanie's face. The acne were all gone. The dermatologist fumed because she couldn't believe that a face full of acne would heal by itself, so she thought that they were pranking her."

Hermione excused herself and went to the restroom and laughed. She couldn't believe what Fred's done. Sure, it wasn't good, but no permanent damage was done, so it was all right. She hoped that Melanie would learn her lesson about judging someone with their physical appearance.

.

Hermione wanted to write to Fred that night after she learned what happened to Melanie. But she didn't have an owl. He didn't write to her as well. She waited for two more days until his next visit: the day the Weasleys would be collecting her to The Burrow.

Fred, George and Mr. Weasley appeared on their doorstep. Like always the Grangers welcomed them. Hermione's father collected her trunk and Crookshanks's cage from her room, not wanting Fred to see her room. Her parents were fine with her dating Fred, but her father was still conservative. He didn't want her male friends upstairs; just the sitting room and dining.

Hermione bid her parents goodbye. Then, Mr. Weasley took them to The Burrow by side-along apparition. It was Hermione's first time and she had to close her eyes and hold on to Fred tightly. She felt so dizzy, like she traveled by ferry on a stormy day and she wanted to puke. She fell on her knees, but Fred caught her. He laid her on the couch in the sitting room and Mrs. Weasley quickly rushed to her and gave her a potion with a promise that it would make her feel better.

After taking the potion, she instantly felt better and was able to sit up straight and look around the room.

"I apologize for the side-along apparition, Hermione. We weren't able to get a Portkey or have your house connected to our Floo," apologized Mr. Weasley.

"It's fine, Mr. Weasley. It's just my first time. I was expecting this to happen because I've read about side-along apparitions. You don't have to apologize," she replied kindly.

"Of course, you're Hermione Granger," said Ron who was sitting on the sofa across from them. "You read _everything_ before doing something."

"I still wonder how come she agreed to date one of the twins," came a new male voice. Hermione looked around and saw a tall redhead with long hair and body build like Ron. He walked towards her and extended a hand. "I'm Bill. It's nice to finally meet you."

She shook his hand. "Hello, Bill."

"I heard from Ron that she's the brightest in their year," quipped another male voice and this time, it was someone who looked like Percy, wearing a dragon skin jacket. "If she chose Percy over Freddy, it wouldn't be surprising."

"Quit it, Charlie," snapped Percy from the stairs. "Hello, Hermione. It's good to see you," he greeted like a politician.

"Hullo, Percy."

"Hermione!" called a female voice with excitement. She rushed towards her. "Come on, let's go to my room. I have loads to tell you."

"Hey! I'm her boyfriend," protested Fred. "I'll take her first for a walk. She needs fresh air after that side-along apparition."

She stood up. "You know what? You're right. And you've something to explain."

"Uh-oh," muttered George. "I think I know what that is."

"Has that got something to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" asked Mrs. Weasley sternly.

She turned to face the old witch. "What's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" she asked politely.

"Their joke items for their business," she replied. "They're just wasting their tine inventing fake wands, Nosebleed Nougat, Ton-Tongue Toffee and a lot more!"

"But Mum, we want to have our own joke shop," complained Fred.

"Why don't you be like Hermione? She wants to work at the ministry in the future," Mrs. Weasley told Fred.

"And you'll be a joke shop owner," quipped Ron. Hermione and Fred glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's their dream to make people laugh and happy," she quipped. "Look at Walt Disney, founder of the world's most famous amusement park. His goal was to make people happy and now, DisneyLand is called 'the happiest place on earth'."

Fred and George gave her appreciative looks and Mrs. Weasley looked hesitant. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't mean to talk back."

The old woman smiled and hugged her, much to everyone's surprise. "You always see my son's good side. Thank you, dear."

Then, Mrs. Weasley pulled away gently and turned to Fred and George. "Just don't leave your joke items lying around or else I will confiscate them," she said sternly. "And I might change my mind about supporting you. Help me with dinner, Ginny!" She walked towards the kitchen, closely followed by Ginny who was stomping.

When Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were gone, Fred pulled her to a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, 'Mione," said George from behind Fred.

"Don't let her go, Fred. Or Mum will kill you," bantered Bill.

"But it would be great to have a _better_ career, _"_ quipped Percy.

"Don't you have cauldrons to test?" asked George but not unkindly.

Percy shrugged and went up to his room. She turned to Fred. "Well, aren't we going to have a talk?"

.

Hermione walked around the yard with Fred, his arm wrapped around her waist. They were watching Crookshanks chase the gnomes.

"So, are you going to explain what happened to Melanie?" she asked gently.

"I gave her a box of _Love-Me-Not_ chocolates," he replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

She stopped walking and faced him. " _Love-Me-Not_ chocolates?"

"Yeah. We've invented it... for annoying people," he replied casually.

She frowned. "That's not nice."

"No permanent damage. The acne will fade after two hours," he replied matter-of-factly.

"And to who else are you planning to give them?" she asked curiously, very careful not to sound like a mother goose.

"To Mr. Filch and other annoying people at Hogwarts."

"Just don't test them on students," she told him.

Fred gave her a hesitant look. "I can't promise. But it's not happening yet, so you don't have to be upset. For now, can you just... support me?"

She sighed. "Whatever makes you happy."

Fred wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Love you," he whispered sweetly against her ear.

.

Life at the Burrow was fun, especially when Harry arrived. Bill, though former Head Boy and equally brilliant as Percy, had a sense of humour just like the twins. Charlie was also cool, in Hermione's opinion, and was Ginny's favourite brother. When he played against Harry (who was on Ron and Bill's team) with Fred and George, he proved to be Hogwarts' best Seeker.

Percy was, as usual, alone in his room, working. He would only show up on mealtimes, but after that, instead of joining the others in the sitting room, he would return to his room.

Fred and George also locked themselves in Ron's room, since their room was being occupied by Bill and Charlie. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny would hear explosions and crashing. When Fred would leave the room and find her, he'd smell like gunpowder.

Ron and Harry would often fly around the paddock while Hermione and Ginny would help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Hermione felt like she was really part of the family. Mrs. Weasley would allow her to do household chores, especially when Ginny wanted to join Ron and Harry flying.

At night, before they would go to bed, Fred would ask her for a walk to the lake and they would spend the time talking... and snogging.

"Mum loves you already," he said against her bushy mane. They were sitting on the ground by the lake, and she was positioned between his legs, her back resting on his broad chest.

"Thank Godric for that," she mumbled. "My mum and dad like you, too."

"Your dad was like any other dad. Protective. But I understand. If Ginny would go on a date and it was something serious, all of us, including Dad, would want to know the unlucky bloke."

She giggled. "That's mean, calling your sister's non-existent boyfriend unlucky. I wonder if you'd still pursue me if I had six brothers, too."

Fred tightened his hold to her. "Of course, I would still fall for you. But not sure if I'd confess as early as fifteen."

"When? When you're fifty?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No. Maybe thirty, when I'm earning enough," he replied.

Hermione wanted to say that money would never be an issue for her, but the Weasleys weren't really fine about being poor; about having second-hand robes and Spellotaped books. So, she decided to just hold her tongue.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

They shifted and looked up to see George on a broomstick, smirking. "Go back to the house. Time to sleep, Mum said. We have to get up early tomorrow for the World Cup." Then, he flew away and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione and Fred stood up and walked hand-in-hand back to the Burrow.

.

"HARRY! HARRY!" She yelled to the top of her lungs. "FRED! HARRY'S MISSING!"

Fred tightened his hold to her. "'Mione, we have to keep running!"

"But, Harry-"

"Ginny is my responsibility," he replied urgently.

"Harry's my brother!" she said firmly.

Fred was taken aback and his face fell. Hermione felt a pang of guilt, not for what she said, but for how she said it.

"Look, Fred, I love you. I love Ginny, but Harry's also my family. He's only got Ron and me."

Fred's expression softened and he turned to George. "Look after Ginny. We'll look for Harry." His twin nodded and left with Ginny.

Hermione, Fred and Ron quickly walked to the opposite direction, holding hands tightly, not wanting to be separated. Then, they saw it on the sky. Hermione was about to ask but Fred spoke.

"The Dark Mark!" he whispered with a hint of fear in his voice, pulling Hermione and Ron to sit behind a tree.

She turned to him. "You-Know-Who's mark!" Fred nodded.

"What's going on? Is he here?" asked Ron nervously.

Fred placed his arms on Hermione's and Ron's shoulders and pulled them closer to him. "Let's stay here," he whispered.

"But we have to find Harry," said Ron.

"Ron, listen. If there was a Dark Mark, it meant that someone died," explained Fred. "You won't remember yet. But I could vividly remember when the Dark Mark hovered Grandma Prewett's house. Mum was carrying me and George and we found our uncles dead."

Hermione wanted to cry, worried that You-Know-Who might've taken Harry. Perhaps, he was really near, that was why Harry's scar was aching. Earlier, they were so happy and cheerful watching the Quidditch World Cup. They were happy to see their Hogwarts acquaintances, meet new people and see how it looked like when witches and wizards gather together for a very special event. Hermione wasn't a Quidditch fan, but she was enjoying herself. For once, she listened to Harry and the Weasley boys about Quidditch. She also saw earlier the reason why Ron idolized Krum.

She also observed that Hary was so happy to be free from the Dursleys. He was here, enjoying the time with his friends and second family. He felt so free and bought anything he liked. He did all the things he couldn't do when he was at his relatives' house. He was a normal teenager. Merlin, he even forgot about the aching of his scar.

But then, when they fell asleep, they were suddenly awoken by Mr. Weasley and told them to run and get a portkey that would send them home. Once outside, they saw the masked and cloaked Death Eaters playing with the Muggles. They did run away and followed the others. But they lost Harry on the way.

The sound of someone running nearby, followed by sounds of Apparitions, drifted Hermione away from her musings.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND SURRENDER YOURSELF!"

"HARRY!"

Hermione and Ron quickly stood up and left their hiding place. They saw many figures, surrounding someone... someone who looked like Harry.

Hermione and Ron quickly ran to him. "Harry!" They yelled together. When they reached him, Hermione scanned him for any injuries, but there was none.

"What's happened?" asked Ron.

"Are you hurt?" asked Hermione.

"Are you all right?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Mate, we were worried," said Fred in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," said Harry softly. "Just fainted because of the commotion."

Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, and Mr. Diggory started bombarding Harry with questions and even accused him. A female elf also appeared, holding Harry's wand. Hermione's heart melted when she saw the poor elf being freed by her master and Harry was accused of casting the Mark.

Mr. Weasley enlightened his Ministry colleagues who Harry Potter is and that a fourteen year-old boy wouldn't be able to cast such dark magic. Later on, the other ministry workers agreed and they let Harry go.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Fred went back to the tent to rest.

"Thank you and I'm sorry," she muttered to Fred when they finally settled on the sofa.

Fred pulled her close to him and kissed the crown of her head. "There's nothing to apologize for. You're right; Harry's a family. We should look after him, too."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "I have this feeling that Harry will face another danger this year; that he would be needing me and Ron, again."

"Then I'll help you help him. As long as you don't fall for him," he replied with a smirk.

She chuckled and elbowed him. "Silly. It's Ginny who's head over heels for him. He's not my type. I prefer redheads."

Fred grimaced. "I have five brothers. They're all single and redheads."

She smiled. "I prefer the redhead with slightly round face, chocolate brown eyes and scar above his right eyebrow. Someone whose name is Fred."

Fred hugged her tightly. "Sounds good to me." Then, he pulled her to a chaste kiss.

"Oi, lovebirds! Get some sleep!"

Hermione turned her head. This time, it wasn't George who called them 'lovebirds'. It was Charlie.

Fred smiled and stood up. He offered his hand to her. She took it and he walked her to the tent she was sharing with Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Hello and welcome back! I apologize for making you wait. GoF was just hard to write. Haha. I didn't know what to do with Krum, but I hope you'll like him. And for Hermione fans, please check out my Harry Potter-Twilight crossover. :)

 **CHAPTER 8: The Triwizard Tournament and Yule Ball**

 ** _"Aint got what it takes to make two hearts beat as one_**

 ** _It takes a man and a woman and one magic moment_**

 ** _To know they're in heaven_**

 ** _It takes a man and a woman to feel what we're feelin'_**

 ** _And aint it a miracle that you'd take a woman like me_**

 ** _To love a man like you_**

 ** _Well it just takes a rainbow river to flow_**

 ** _Just take something up to catch you a rainbow."_**

 ** _-"It Takes A Man And A Woman", by Teri DeSario_**

"Hogwarts had never been this crowded!" complained Hermione to Harry and Ron while at the Gryffindor table after eating lunch. The participants for the Triwizard Tournament from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute arrived two days ago and will be staying until the end of the tournament. Though the Beauxbatons students were staying in their carriage and the Durmstrang students in their ship, the Great Hall was still crowded during mealtimes.

They were already finished eating lunch but there are still a lot of people in the Great Hall because of the students submitting their names in the Goblet of Fire. Most people were only watching. Then, when Ron started speaking, she saw the real reason why there were a lot of people around.

"Come on, Hermione. It's not that bad," commented Ron whose face brightened up when he saw Viktor Krum approaching the Goblet of Fire and dropped a small piece of parchment. Many students cheered and the girls giggled annoyingly.

Angelina Johnson occupied the seat across from them. "I did it," she said, beaming. "I turned seventeen last week, so the Goblet accepted my name."

Hermione smiled genuinely. "Good luck, Ange. Hope you'll make it."

"Hey, you should be hoping it would be me," came Fred's voice from her left side, closely followed by George and Lee. Her boyfriend sat beside her.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not seventeen yet. Only seventeen year olds are allowed to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore drew the age line," she replied in her know-it-all tone.

"That's why we took the ageing potion," whispered George.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore is a genius. He can't be fooled by two pranksters."

Fred smirked and smoothed her hair with his hand. "Just watch and see, love. You'll be proud of me." Then, he extended his hand to George who gave him a small piece of parchment. It read: _Fred Weasley - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead before getting up and walking towards the Goblet of Fire, near the staff table. They successfully crossed the age line Professor Dumbledore drew and the Gryffindors cheered. Fred and George simultaneously dropped their own parchment and gave each other a high five.

Then, suddenly, the age line got brighter. Fred and George were thrown out by an invisible force, dropping on their fours and facing the floor. Their faces were hidden, but when they got up, people roared with laughter because of the beard they were sporting.

"Merlin, they look older than Filch!" exclaimed Ron who was laughing with Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and tried to stop herself from laughing. But when she saw Ginny appear beside her laughing hard, she couldn't fight it anymore.

.

The night everyone had been waiting for finally came. The Goblet woud be choosing the three champions. It was Hallowe'en and the food were all good. Hermione still felt sorry for the Hogwarts elves, but she couldn't really starve herself.

 _How will I help them if I'm weak due to starvation? Where else will I get food? From Mum? From Mrs. Weasley? There will be a lot of ways to help them!_

"Why aren't you eating, Ron?" she heard Harry ask.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron's almost empty plate. Her two best friends were sitting across from her, Fred and George.

"We just had feast the other day. Besides, I'm fine with a sandwich," explained Ron. "Do you think Krum will be the Durmstrang champion?"

"I think so," replied Harry. "Who do you think Hogwarts champion will be?" he asked them.

"I hope it's Ange," she promptly replied.

"Yeah. It'd be great if the champion's from Gryffindor," agreed George.

"I won't be supporting our own school if the champion would be from Slytherin," said Fred with a grimace.

"If only the ageing potion worked, Forge," muttered George.

"It worked, Gred. Remember, we've seen how we'd look like seventy years from now?" he replied indifferently.

"Why do you so much want to join? Dumbledore said people died in the tournament," asked Harry who clearly wasn't listening to the twins two days ago during their game of chess.

"Because we enjoy being poor," replied Fred sarcastically.

"Because we need money to build our joke shop," George simply explained.

Hermione placed a hand on Fred's knee and leaned forward. "Just keep on inventing, love. Pour out your passion on your inventions and you'll be successful."

Fred's expression softened and pulled Hermione to him. "Thanks. Got a Howler from Mum today. Apparently, Diggory mentioned to his father about our attempt to join. Mr. Diggory told Dad at work."

"Mum was furious," George, who was sitting on Fred's left, told her. "She said that she's changing her mind about supporting us 'cause we're not taking things seriously."

"She just stopped herself from nagging before we left for school for two reasons. One: because you were there. Second: she was so worried when the Dark Mark appeared during the World Cup," Fred said.

"Nobody in the family believes in us anymore," replied George sadly.

"Hey, that's not true!" came Ron's voice. "I think the Puking Pastilles are awesome! You two were genius in my opinion."

Hermione saw Fred and George gave their younger brother appreciative looks. "Thanks, Ron," replied George gently.

"And Ginny, too," she told the twins. "She likes the other items you're inventing."

"You really are brilliant, George, Fred," said Harry in an encouraging tone. "Keep on inventing; you never know you might come up of a new Hogwarts map."

"Harry's dad was also one of the pranksters before, and he's one of the creators of the Marauder's Map," Ron told the twins in a low voice.

The twins' eyes widened like saucers. "Blimey, Harry! You didn't tell us!" exclaimed Fred.

"When did you know?" asked George.

"Last year; Professor Lupin told me," he replied.

Fred turned to her. "It's not my secret to tell," she explained.

"Sorry. Forgot to tell you," said Harry.

"It means that," Fred started.

"You are the rightful owner," quipped George.

"Of the Marauders' Map!" they said together.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Incredible!" exclaimed George.

"Incredulous!"

"Implausible!"

"Unbelievable!"

Harry was getting redder and redder; Hermione and Ron were laughing because the twins were exaggerating.

They only stopped when Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and went to the podium, which only meant that the meal's over and it was the moment of truth.

Professor Dumbledore went to the Goblet of Fire and placed his hand on top of the fire. A parchment flew from the Goblet to his hand. The headmaster read it and announced, "The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!"

The Hogwarts and Durmstrang students cheered, but Fleur Delacour's schoolmates looked like they were about to cry. Hermione turned to Ron and as expected, he was looking at her like a love sick puppy.

Fleur was probably instructed by Mr. Bagman because the beautiful girl nodded and entered the door behind the staff table.

"The Durmstrang champion will be Viktor Krum!"

More people cheered for Viktor than Fleur because his fellow Durmstrang students clearly supported him. Ron was cheering as well and couldn't stop clapping.

"And finally, the Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered and whistled and couldn't stop clapping. Cedric Diggory, a handsome boy, looked at his housemates sheepishly.

"Well done, well done," said Professor Dumbledore. He was about to say something more, but the Goblet's flames brightened again and a piece of parchment flew from it. Professor Dumbledore caught it with one hand and read it.

"Harry Potter."

.

Hermione was actually relieved that it was Saturday and only a few students were coming down for breakfast. It would be nice to have a peaceful meal at least once in a day.

She was sitting there with Fred already; his twin was still attached in his bed, according to him.

"I'm surprised you're not eating fast," he observed before sipping his pumpkin juice.

She gave him a hopeful look. "I want to spend _more_ time with you. You've been busy with George and Lee lately."

"And you were spending more and more time in the library. Are you going to tell me now what you're up to?" he asked affectionately and smoothed her hair with the back of his palm.

"It's for the house-elves. I haven't told anyone yet, but I know that you won't stop until I tell you."

Fred sighed and was about to say something, but Hermione stopped him. "If you're passionate about the joke items you're inventing, I'm passionate about elves' rights."

He nodded and smiled. "Okay. So, are you going to spend the whole day with me?" he asked like a love sick puppy.

She giggled and elbowed him. "Of course! How about, we take a walk near Hagrid's hut and just talk," she offered.

He gave her a faked hurt look. "Just talk? No snogging?"

"Oi, you two, get a room," came George's amused voice from behind Fred.

Hermione glared at George. But it was Fred who spoke. "It's too early to get up. Maybe your bed still wants you; why don't you go back to sleep and stop interrupting our conversation?" He sounded harsh. Well, that was Fred: sarcastic and could speak harshly, while George was the reserved one.

"Or why don't you find a witch to snog?" she said with a giggled. Fred turned to her, smiling and placed a hand on her back. He pulled her close to him to kiss the crown of her head.

George glared. "Unlike my twin brother, our business is my priority," he replied.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you moping when a certain bird in our year started dating a famous Keeper?"

Hermione looked around, afraid that some people might overhear them, but thank Merlin, the other Gryffindors were sitting at the end of the table, near the double doors.

She returned her gaze to her favourite twins. George ignored Fred. But Fred continued scolding his twin. "I've been telling you since second year, either you ask her out or stop telling me how attractive she is."

"'Cause there's only one attractive bird for you," muttered George.

"Yeah," he replied proudly. "At least, I had the nerve to confess to her."

"At least _I_ did not give up convincing you," replied George.

"Will you two stop arguing and just eat?" she said, sounding annoyed. "I'm trying to eat here."

George gave her a smile. "Morning, 'Mione!" Then, he started putting butter on his bread. A few moments later, Ron came and joined them.

"Hey, Ron. Where's Harry?" she asked casually. Harry and Ron would always come down together from their dormitory together, so Hermione was used to seeing the two of them together.

Ron didn't look happy. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down to his plate.

"What's happened?" asked George to Ron.

"Nothing," he replied dismissively.

"Then, where's Harry?" she asked.

Ron glared at her. "I don't know. I'm neither his keeper nor babysitter."

"What has gotten Ickle Ronnikins' knickers in a twist?" teased Fred.

"Shut up, Fred," replied Ron angrily.

"Ron, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Harry happened! He put his name in the Goblet of Fire and did not tell us!" he said angrily. "Fred and George even took ageing potion but it didn't work. What did Harry do? And he said he did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire."

Hermione stood up and fixed her eyes to Ron. "Harry said he didn't. He told you and me last night when his name was called, didn't he? I believe him," she said firmly. It was true. She believed Harry. When Harry said he didn't, it meant he didn't. For three years, he was always honest with her, even if she would be mad.

"He's lying!" said Ron firmly. He turned to the twins. "Do you believe him?"

Surprisingly, George shook his head. "I don't know."

"See?" Ron told her. "George doesn't believe him."

"Ron, I said, _I don't know,_ " corrected George.

Ron turned to Fred. Fred met Ron's eyes. "I believe Hermione and if she believed Harry, I believe him, too."

Ron shook his head violently. "Nutters."

Hermione put down her napkin and gave Fred an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I think I have to see Harry first."

He nodded approvingly. She grabbed a clean napkin and put a stack of toast on it. Then, she left.

.

"How did it go?" asked Fred gently when they reached their favourite tree by the lake. Fred sat on the ground and leaned his back on the tree, pulling Hermione to sit between his legs.

She sighed. "It's been a two weeks, Fred. They aren't still speaking to each other," she replied unhappily. "Harry was too stubborn; said that it wasn't his fault that Ron did not believe him. Ron was adamant that Harry's lying and keeping secrets. I feel like an older sister, trying to counsel my brothers."

Fred massaged her shoulders. "I guess you were right about Ron. He's jealous. He already have us to compete with, back home. Bill, Charlie and Percy all pleased our parents by obeying school rules and finishing with flying colours. George and I don't care, but still make people laugh; even Dad. Plus, we have each other. Ginny was the apple of the eye. And that left Ron. Even if he was already the least favourite, he still introduced Harry to the family; still cared about him. But now, he felt like he would be a sidekick again, while Harry's, as usual, famous."

"But he didn't ask for it!" she said, shifting to face him.

Fred gave her a stern look. "Are we going to fight, too? I'm just saying my opinion of Ron; defending him as his brother, 'cause he isn't here to defend himself. I'm not saying that he's right. He's a git for doubting his so-called best mate, but he has valid reasons. On the other hand, I also get your point. I understand Harry."

Hermione shook her head slowly and gave Fred a confused look. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I feel sorry for Harry. Ron and I were his only best friends. We're his family, and now Ron's turned his back against him."

Fred reached for her and pulled her close to him. "You're not alone. I may not be as close to Harry as Ron was, but I care for him. I will help you help him."

Hermione felt relieved... and happy, so she shifted and straddled Fred's legs and kissed him rather passionately.

.

Hermione read over and over Harry's Potions essay with a frown. She chewed on her quill and whenever she found grammatical errors, she would violently scribble.

"Honestly, Harry! We've been studying ashwinder eggs since when? First year?" She glared at her best friend who was sitting across from her at her favourite table in the library.

Harry leaned forward to look at his essay. "You've crossed out a lot, and rather violently. Do you mean to say, I need to rewrite everything?"

"Well, you can't hand this to Professor Snape, can you?" she asked sharply.

"You sound like Fred," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" she asked irritatingly.

Harry sighed and met her eyes. "Look, Hermione. Just because Fred doesn't agree with you on S.P.E.W., he's already being a bad boyfriend. He didn't tell you how to go to the kitchens, fine. But he grew up in the wizarding world and he knows better than us," Harry said patiently.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What if you have a girlfriend, who, like me, didn't like Quidditch and everything that has got to do with it?"

Harry shrugged off his shoulders. "I don't know because first of all, I don't have a girlfriend. And second, I doubt that I would fall for someone who doesn't like Quidditch."

Hermione sighed and didn't say anything. She just looked at Harry blankly.

"'Mione, Fred's going crazy. It's been a week. Just forgive him already. George has been complaining that Fred isn't inventing anymore. And that new friend of yours isn't helping."

She raised an eyebrow. "Viktor?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Krum. Gryffindor girls were starting to gossip about you and him. They said that you broke up with Fred because of Krum."

"But I didn't break up with him."

"But you're not really with him now, are you?"

"It was just a coincidence. Viktor just came when I was upset. He saw me, here, at my table. He offered company and said that he's glad there's at least one girl at Hogwarts who isn't impressed by him. There's nothing wrong being friends with Viktor," she explained matter-of-factly.

"There's nothing wrong, except that Fred's hurting because you're pushing him away. You should know what it feels like, not being with your best mate." Then, he stood up and grabbed his things. "I'm going back to the common room. See you later."

Hermione nodded stiffly and felt like there was a lump in her throat. She couldn't speak. She wanted to cry because she already missed Fred so much. It was really different without him, like she was incomplete. But she was hurt when he refused to join S.P.E.W. and said that he would rather spend more time inventing than lecturing people about house-elves.

And Harry was right. She should know how it felt because of her two best friends. Harry and Ron were still being stubborn and completely ignoring each other; that's why Harry would hang a lot with her. Tomorrow would be the First Task and she was worried for Harry. She could only hope that Ron would realize how dangerous the task would be and that Harry wouldn't want to risk his life _again_ for eternal glory.

"Hermiowninny?"

She smiled faintly. She didn't have to look up to see that Viktor was standing beside her. She wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"Vhy are vou crying?" he asked in his Bulgarian accent and worried voice. He sat beside her.

She shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Come on, vou can tell me," he encouraged. "Vou listened to me when I told vou about my girlfriend back home..."

She grinned and looked up to Viktor. Soon, she found herself opening up to him.

Two hours later, Hermione and Viktor left the library and agreed to meet again after the First Task tomorrow. "Give me an update. Just talk to him; I can tell he really loves vou," he encouraged once they were at the foot of the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. He was speaking slowly, trying hard to sound better at English.

She smiled to her new friend. "Thanks, Viktor. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with the First Task." To show her gratitude, she took his hand and shook it. Viktor squeezed her hand in a friendly manner.

"Thank vou, Hermiowninny." Then, they waved at each other and parted ways.

Hermione walked to the portait hole, feeling relieved. It was as if something heavy was lifted away from her chest. She was more determined to talk to Fred and Ron.

When she entered the common room, she found that it was almost deserted, except for Ron, who was sitting at their favourite study table. He looked so engrossed writing on his parchment. "Hey, Ron," she greeted with a smile.

Ron looked up and beamed when he saw her. "Hey. Been to the library?" he asked.

She nodded and joined him. He continued working. "Sorry, 'Mione. I'm having a hard time with this Potions essay," he said without looking up.

"I'm fine, Ron. Just do your thing," she said gently.

Then, he looked up again and smiled. "Oh, by the way, we have one new S.P.E.W. member," he said, pointing at the announcement board near the stairs.

"Really?" she asked excitedly and leapt to her feet to take a look at the board. She searched for the S.P.E.W. registration sheet and indeed, there was a new name: Fred Weasley.

She felt a pang of loneliness in her chest. Fred was supporting her after all. _I wish I could talk to him now._

Then, she heard someone clear their throat. She smelt something familiar: Muggle cologne with a mixture of burnt cauldron and gunpowder. She turned around and was greeted by a sheepishly smiling Fred Weasley, towering her. He was still wearing his school shirt, but no more necktie. His hair was ruffled, but he still looked attractive.

"Hi," she greeted in her small voice.

"Hi," he replied. "Can I have a word?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Let's have a seat?" She looked at the couch behind him. He nodded and they walked to the couch near Ron. Ron leapt to his feet and gathered his things.

"Ron," she called.

He stopped walking and faced them. "Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, can we talk about..." She trailed off.

Ron gave her a sheepish smile. "About Harry? Sure, we can. I think it's about time."

She gave him a grateful smile and then he climbed the stairs to his dormitory, leaving Hermione and Fred alone, sitting beside each other.

Hermione shifted to face Fred who rested his back on the arm of the chair. Even though her eyes were fixed on her lap, she could tell that he was looking at her.

 _Where'd your courage go?_ she scolded herself. _Are you a Gryffindor, or not?_

She sighed and finally looked up to meet his face. "Fred, I'm sorry."

"'Mione, I'm sorry." They spoke together, making them both chuckle nervously.

"You go first," she said.

"What do Muggles say? _Ladies first?"_ he said in his amused voice.

She smiled a little and fiddled her school skirt. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. Again," she began. "I was just upset because... you know, I am very concerned with the house-elves' rights. But I guess, you're right. I can help them in another way."

"You were right, too. There's no harm in trying. No one's ever thought of the elfish rights for so many years now. You've seen Mr. Diggory during the World Cup; he called Winky 'elf' all the time; to think that he's working in Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And Mr. Crouch. He didn't forgive his elf. I can't blame you for being so concerned, Hermione, especially after you saw Dobby. It's one of the things I love about you: your compassion. And I'm so sorry for turning you down."

She eyed him teasingly. "Did you _turn_ me down?"

He chuckled and looked relieved. "Fine, Miss Know-It-All. Not you, but _spew._ "

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth but Fred stopped her. "I only said 'spew' for the words to rhyme."

Then, her expression softened. "Better not ask anything from me because it would be my _turn_ to _turn_ you _down._ "

"Is that so? Tsk. I was about to ask for your forgiveness."

"Me, too. I want to apologize."

"So, let's just forgive each other and turn me down another time?" he suggested.

She smiled. "Fine. Now why don't you come here and kiss me and tell me how much you've missed me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who needs something. Should you be the one coming to me?"

 _Ha. He wants me to initiate the kiss? Nope. I won't let him give that satisfaction. Not today,_ she thought playfully. She leapt to her feet and went to the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Hey! Where're your going?" he whined.

"Bed," she replied without turning back. Just when she was about to reach the stairs, he grabbed her gently from behind.

"Not so fast, little witch," he whispered against her ear.

Hermione almost melted and her knees weakened. His breath fanned against the side of her neck, then, he started to kiss it. Hermione moaned and it became louder when Fred licked her flesh with his tongue.

"Merlin, Fred. You're torturing me," she said weakly.

Fred gripped her waist and turned her to face him. Before she could even meet his eyes, his lips crashed to hers. She responded to his kiss with equal passion and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fred picked her up and sat on the sofa, making her straddle him. With their kisses, touches and moans, they conveyed how much they missed each other.

After Merlin-knows-how-long, they pulled away from each other. She stayed on his lap and they continued to hold each other. "Love?"

"Hmn?" she replied while fiddling his collar with one hand.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She pulled away and met his eyes. "No."

.

Fred was shocked for a moment and his hands stopped dead on Hermione's waist. Did she just say _'no'_ to his invitation to go to the Yule Ball?

 _But, we're still together, aren't we? Why on earth would she go out with another bloke?_

"No?" he asked again, just to make sure.

"No. Told you, it's my turn to say no."

He frowned and shook his head. "Is this some kind of a joke-"

"Would you do the honour of going to the ball with me?" She cut him off.

He stared at Hermione with his mouth slightly open. _What?_ his mind screamed. Then, something hit him. Of course, Hermione Granger managed to confuse him again. He pulled her close and smiled. "You, minx. I thought you'd be going with another bloke."

She giggled and hugged him. "Why would I do that? There's no other bloke who's appealing to me other than you, Fred Weasley," she said rather seductively.

Satisfied, he tightened his hold to her and kissed the crown of her head. "Minx."

.

Everything went well the following day after the First Task. Harry managed to get the dragon's egg safely. She, Fred and Ron went to the champion's tent and congratulated Harry. While Ron apologized for being a prat, Fred and Hermione congratulated Viktor. Hermione was happy to see her boyfriend and new friend getting along. Viktor was amused by the Weasley twins and purchased the entire content of their Skiving Snackbox. Viktor said, he would give the Weasley products to his schoolmates in the ship so Headmaster Karkaroff would stop giving them a hard time.

Soon, it was Yule Ball. Hermione ran to 'Aunt' Ginny for some spell work on her hair and light make-up. Her best girl friend, who was going to the ball with Neville as friends, was so happy to comply. After four hours of preparation in the fourth year girls' dormitory, Hermione's hair was in a Finnish plait with some strands hanging on the sides. She was also wearing the perwinkle blue gown sent by her mother.

"Hermione, you will drive my brother crazy!" giggled Ginny.

She blushed at Ginny's comment, imagining what Fred's reaction would be. This would be the first time he'd see her wearing something formal.

Ginny leaned forward a little to whisper, careful not to let Parvati and Lavender hear. "He wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you and I will not be surprised if he would act like a possessive boyfriend. You're showing off your curves."

She blushed even more and looked at the mirror. Merlin, her cleavage was exposed!

"I wish I wouldn't be flat-chested forever," said Ginny.

She turned to her. "You're just thirteen, Ginny, for Merlin's sake. And I'm fifteen," she told her.

"Yeah. Well, I hope that I could have your curves when I turn fifteen. Come on, let's kill my brother gently," she said with a wink.

Hermione was extremely nervous, wondering how Fred would react once he saw her. She didn't think that long because when they reached the stairs, Fred was already at the foot of the stairs, waiting for her with Neville and George. Her boyfriend's wet-look hair was brushed back neatly. He was wearing a crisp and deep blue dress robes. _We match!_

The look on Fred's face was just priceless. He was beaming, and his eyes were _smiling,_ too. For Hermione, he looked like someone whi just had a dose of love potion.

She smiled sheepishly as she started to walk down and meet him. When she was finally close, he offered his hand like a proper gentleman and she gladly took it.

"You look so stunning, Miss Granger," she whispered, making her shiver and smile.

"And you look gorgeous, Mr. Weasley," she whispered back with tease. "I'd like to thank Quidditch for your body."

Fred chuckled in a _sexy_ manner. "Thank Viktor for my dress robes. He helped us with our business."

"Yes. Remind me to thank Viktor later."

"Let's go, my lady," he said, offering his arm and she hooked hers with his. Together, they left the Gryffindor Tower. She caught a sight of George with Angelina. He was also wearing new dress robes, similar with Fred's, but it was black. He looked like a vicar.

Hermione was happy for her favourite twins. Their products were now popular, partly because of Viktor. They were earning more than they expected and they didn't have to chase Ludo Bagman for paying them with Leprechaun gold during the Quidditch World Cup.

 _That git!_ she yelled inwardly when she remembered the cheating gambler. _At least Fred and George won't be fooled anymore._

They arrived the entrance hall together with Neville and Ginny and George and Angelina. Her eyes scanned the room for a wizard wearing emerald dress robes: Harry. She wanted to know who his date was, but she couldn't see him.

Fred led her to the table his twin was occupying. Neville happily chatted with the twins and the girls also exchanged conversations. When they saw the headmaster saying food names and the food appeared before him, they copied him and started eating.

After their meal, they were approached by Viktor who looked hesitant and shy. "Hello, Hermyowninny. Hello, Fred," he greeted.

"Viktor!"

"How are you? Have a seat!" said Fred in a friendly manner.

"I vas vondering if I could haff a vord vith you two," he asked hesitantly.

Hermione and Fred quickly leapt to their feet. "Sure," they said together. Viktor led them near the entrance of the Great Hall, in a secluded area.

"I haff a problem," he began, trying to speak slowly, perhaps so that they could understand. "My date is in the infirmary; she has allergies and she couldn't dance with me tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Viktor," she said emphatically.

"I'm fine, but Headmaster Karkaroff said, the champions should start the dance. I don't haff a partner anymore." Then, he turned to Fred. "Can you let her dance with me? Just for one song."

Hermione and Fred looked at one another and both nodded. Viktor was a good friend and he hasn't done anything unkind to them. He was just a shy bloke who wanted to speak with someone who's no nonsense.

They turned to him. "Sure, Viktor," replied Fred.

"Thank you, Fred," he said sincerely and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What time will the dance start?" asked Fred.

"In thirty minutes," he replied after looking at his wrist watch.

"All right. Hermione will meet you here after thirty minutes. We'll just go... somewhere," said Fred.

Viktor nodded. "Sure. See you later." Then, he waved and walked away with a gentle smile.

Hermione looked up to her boyfriend. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Fred smirked and took her hand. "We'll have our first dance." Then, he led her to the stairs. Hermione followed and wanted to ask questions but Fred was walking briskly, so she had to walk faster. They stopped when they reached the deserted corridor at on the seventh floor.

"Hermione, I want you to walk back and forth, three tines while imagining our perfect date."

Puzzled, she still did what he said. She didn't have to think hard because she had this picture of a dream date in her mind for over a year now.

When she stopped pacing, a pair of double oak doors appear on the wall. Fred smiled and opened the door for her.

Hermione and Fred looked at the surroundings with awe. The Room of Requirement gave her what she wanted: a wooden gazebo decorated with Christmas lights, sitting on top of the hill and overlooking the magnificent Hogwarts castle. The starry sky and smell of spring made their dating place perfect.

"It's stunning, Hermione," said Fred, eyeing everything fondly. Then, he turned to her and pulled her to him. "Just like you," he added, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled against his chest. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

Then, from somewhere near the gazebo, the slow music started to play. He pulled away and took her hands. "Let's have our first dance, then."

She let him lead her to the gazebo and on the center, they started swaying, looking to each other's eyes with adoration. She smiled, realizing that she was so lucky to have found someone who truly loved her at a very young age. He was her best friend first. They showed so much respect for each other. The other witches in her year were still exploring to find the right one: someone who would take them seriously and won't want them around just for snogging.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" murmured Fred lovingly.

She smiled wider and gently pulled his head down to kiss him. "Just thinking how lucky I am to be in love with my best friend."

Fred beamed and pulled her for another kiss.

"Do me a favour tonight?" he asked after.

"Yeah?" she replied promptly.

"Stay with me tonight after the ball. Let's hide in the Room of Requirement," he saod seriously, not taking his eyes off her.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation. She knew that Fred would never do something stupid; something rush. That's one of the million reasons why she was falling in love with him more and more each day.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 9- Letters**

 ** _March 1999_**

The signage said 'Closed', but Hermione grabbed the door knob and opened the door, causing the wizard at the counter to look up stop whatever he was doing.

George beamed when he saw her and stepped out of the counter to give her a bear hug. "Hey!"

She chuckled against his chest. "You're suffocating me, George!"

George finally let her go but looked at her intently. "You look better," he complimented but looked a bit puzzled. "Healthier, actually."

"Thanks," she replied with a sheepish smile. She was aware that there were no more dark circles around her eyes and her face didn't look haggard simply because she wasn't a grumpy witch anymore. "Been eating a lot since Harry and Ron moved in."

He nodded and looked at her approvingly. "Good decision, allowing them to live with you. At least you'll be your normal self again, acting like a mother goose," he bantered.

She slapped him on the arm. "Prat!"

He laughed. "So, what brings you here?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her upstairs in the flat.

"Did Harry and Ron tell you that I'm writing a book about Fred?" she asked.

"Yeah, they did," he replied hesitantly. They reached the top of the stairs and George opened the door for her.

"Merlin, George! You flat looks like a junk shop!" she said in an exaggerated manner after looking around the house. It was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, plates and utensils were unwashed and the dining table was unkempt.

"Sorry. It's been a week since Ange came and cleaned."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is she? A housekeeper? I wasn't aware. And you could've just cleaned using your wand."

George looked at her like a guilty boy, caught of stealing a candy. "I didn't think about it. Sorry." He went to the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

"Anything you have in there," she replied and started cleaning around with a wave of her wand. She sent the dirty clothes to the laundry and put everything back in order. She noticed a pillow and a comforter on the sofa. "Why are you sleeping here?" she asked.

"Too tired to go to my room, I guess, after inventing," he replied from the kitchen.

She sent the pillow and comforter to his bedroom and sat on the couch to pay attention to the scattered pamphlets and parchment on the floor. Then, that's when she saw it. A photo of Fred and George during their sixth year. Both sporting silver beards and Hogwarts uniform. The signature on the bottom right told her that it was taken by Collin Creevey.

"Idiots, weren't we?"

Hermione looked up to see George holding a tray of food and tea behind her. He placed the tray on the coffee table on the side and handed her a cup of tea. "You were both brilliant," she replied affectionately and fixed her eyes on Fred in the picture.

He smiled hesitantly. "It was his fault. Did he tell you that the ageing potion was his plan?"

She nodded. "I kind of expected that from him. He was always the bolder and sarcastic one."

George chuckled. "He was. I just kind of followed him, but most of our pranks were his ideas. Even the joke shop; because he wanted to prove something to you..."

She just nodded. Fred used to tell her before that he wanted to give her the best; that one day, she wouldn't be ashamed of taking his name. She wanted to say that just because they weren't rich, she would be ashamed, but knowing Fred and his sarcasm, she didn't argue. Instead, she supported him in everything he did, even though at first, she didn't agree with some things.

"That's the only time I saw him as an old man, Hermione." George's voice cracked and he sniffed. "I'd never see him grow old with me." Now, he was sobbing openly. Hermione sat on the arm of the wing-back chair he was occupying and placed her arm around his shoulders. George leaned to rest his head on her lap and Hermione stroked his back and hair.

She couldn't think of anything to say because she didn't want to lie by saying that one day, they would be fine and accept what happened to Fred. She didn't want to return his jokes before that maybe, Fred was pranking Professor Snape in heaven with Sirius, Remus and Harry's father. She didn't want to say those things because Fred was out there, waiting for her to complete the mission. Waiting for her to go back in time.

She continued comforting George silently until he fell asleep. Hermione left George on the couch and was about to go to Fred's room when she remembered Harry and Ron. They must be worried. She decided to use the Floo and call them. They were already at her house, worrying and waiting.

"I'm staying with George," she told them. "I want to take Fred's room."

"We'll sleep there, then," said Ron. "I'm sure George wouldn't mind."

Hermione deliberated for a few seconds and finally decided that it would be better to have her two best friends. "All right. I'll leave the Floo open."

After five minutes, while Hermione took the liberty of working in Geoge's kitchen, Harry and Ron arrived and quietly locked the Floo since George was sleeping near the fireplace. They went to the kitchen.

"Hey, 'Mione," greeted Harry.

"Have you eaten dinner?" she asked them as she was preparing her dinner.

"Not yet," replied Ron.

"I'll make more sandwiches, then," she said kindly.

As Hermione was making sandwiches, she noticed Ron and Harry stare at George's sleeping figure. "It's rude to stare, you know," she joked.

Ron stood up and picked the picture frame on the coffee table and went back to them in the kitchen. "Thank Merlin, we have Collin Creevey. This photo is priceless," he chuckled as he placed the photo on the kitchen table. It was the photo of the twins after taking the ageing potion.

"Fourth year was the best year, so far. Don't you agree?" quipped Harry.

"Yeah. A lot of unexpected things happened," she agreed.

"The Triwizard Tournament had four champions," said Ron.

"And the greatest Auror of his time was locked inside his magical trunk for nine months by a Death Eater," supplied Ron.

"They brought dragons at the school," chuckled Harry.

"I was a jealous git," added Ron.

"I was obsessed with the elves' rights," she said lightly.

"And you were the only witch with two wizards at the Yule Ball!"

"You broke a lot of witches' hearts. Then, you started getting hate mails because many people thought you were toying with Krum's and Fred's heart," recalled Ron.

"You were his hostage during the Second Task because you're his closest friend, so far. The only person at Hogwarts he'll solely miss."

She chuckled. "Fred was surprised, but wasn't mad. People thought he was Imperiused or under the influence of a love potion because of 'tolerating' my activities."

"People wrote to Mum as well. They asked her to stop her son from seeing a scarlet woman."

They all laughed together. "But Mrs. Weasley knows you well. She knew that you'd never hurt Fred," recalled Harry.

"I was really glad that she didn't believe the rumours. You know, I was worried that I'd get a Howler," she replied as she pushed two plates of sandwiches towards her best friends.

"The Third Task was very tragic, though," said Harry quietly.

"Cedric Diggory died," she said sadly.

"Voldemort returned," quipped Ron. "Then, everything changed."

"Godric, we were forced to grow up suddenly," commented Ron. Probably sensing that they were all starting to think of the war, Ron elbowed Harry. "But you won the Triwizard Tournament and gave your winnings to Fred and George!"

She smiled to Harry. "Though they were hesitant, you really gave them more confidence, Harry. You helped them fulfill their dream of having their own joke shop."

Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly. "They were brilliant. Never failed to make us laugh."

The Golden Trio continued reminiscing their fourth year over dinner. They were laughing again and teasing each other. Hermione and Harry teased Ron mostly.

Soon, it was bedtime. "I'm sure George won't mind if we sleep in his bedroom. Come on, Harry," said Ron.

The two wizards went to George's room while Hermione went to Fred's. She lit the candles using her wand and looked around. It still looked the same. The framed photos were still on top of the table near the bed. The Chudley Cannons poster was still on the wall with some _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ posters. Hermione sat on the bed and picked one framed photo: the one taken during the Yule Ball. In the photo, they were both smiling at each other, then Fred bent down to give her a kiss.

She smiled, remembering what happened after the ball. Instead of going back to the Gryffindor Tower, she and Fred went to the Room of Requirement which transformed similar to a V.I.P. hotel room. They spent the night kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Hermione hugged the photo. "We'll be together again, my love."


End file.
